Speed of Destiny
by AN Narra
Summary: Naruto pelajar yang paranoid dengan hal berbau balap malam justru dipaksa jadi tutor Sasuke cs ! Apa jadinya nanti? Chapter 15 .Complete
1. Chapter 1

Speed of Destiny

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship dan Family

Present: AN Narra

Speed of Destiny

Malam itu jalanan bukit Hokage yang biasanya tampak sepi kini ramai dengan pemuda pemudi yang sedang berkumpul disana. Ya, selain ini malam minggu tapi malam ini juga akan terjadi pertandingan yang menarik disana. Tunggu memangnya apa yang mau mereka lakukan di daerah seperti ini?. Konoha dead street adalah julukan bagi jalan di daerah bukit Konoha yang terkenal akan tikungan yang tajam namun jalanan inilah tempat Favorite bagi para pembalap malam untuk menentukan siapa yang tercepat.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam, di salah satu sudut jalan Konoha tampak segerombolan atau disebut massa kali ya? Sedang berkumpul mengerumuni dua mobil sedan balap berwarna dark blue dengan aksen kilat di sisi-sisinya dan disampingnya terdapat mobil Hijau lumut yang eksotis. Para pemilik mobil tersebut telah berada di balik kursi kemudi masing-masing.

" Hei , baka otouto! Awas jangan sampai kalah. Kalau sampai kalah kau tak akan mendapat jatah tomat selama satu minggu", ujar suara seseorang dari earphone yang kini sedang dipakai oleh seseorang di dalam mobil berwarna biru.

"Hn?" jawab pemilik earphone lalu melepas earphone karena sedari tadi di interupsi terus dan dia malas menanggapi.

"_Dasar baka aniki! Tentu kalau hanya dia aku pasti menang. Dasar gara-gara taruhan bodohmu aku harus melawan kelas rendah seperti ini!" _rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke Uchiha salah satu anggota termuda dari "Night" klub balap yang merajai Konoha. Dengan usianya yang masih 17 tahun dia sangat disegani bahkan oleh para seniornya. Hari ini dia terpaksa disuruh untuk meladeni anggota baru yang katanya tak kalah berbakat.

Lawan hari ini adalah Rock Lee , kakak kelasnya di SMA Konoha Gakuen yang baru bergabung. Aba-aba start telah dilakukan . Kedua pemuda itu langsung tancap gas untuk memulai balapan.

"SEMANGAT MASA MUDA! AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU SASUKE!" teriak pemuda bernama Rock Lee dengan lantang yang hampir bisa di dengar oleh seluruh orang ketika balapan dimulai.

"Berisik,!" umpat Sasuke rendah. Jujur Sasuke bingung , ia heran kenapa pemuda berissik ini bias masuk anggota Ningt. Menurutnya tidak ada yang istimewa dalam teknik mengemudinya, kecuali yah….sedikit brutal dan membahayakan.

Kedua mobil itu melaju kencang, Sasuke kini memimpin di depan di ikuti mobil berwarna lumut hijau menempel ketat di belakang. Mobil Sasuke terus di tempel hingga separuh perjalanan. Sasuke mencoba menjauh darinya dengan memanfaatkan tikungan untuk melepaskan diri, namun sial gagal Rock Lee terus menempel.

"Yeee semangat masa muda! Kalahkan Sasuke! Semangat! Semangat! Aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu Guru Gay!" katanya sambil terharu.

"Cih, menyebalkan . Rupanya itu strategimu menempel ketat lawan. Tikungan berikutnya akan kutunjukkan kemampuan. Permainan dimulai!" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya lebih tepat lagi, dia mulai merencanakan strategi untuk lepas dari pemuda yang cukup merepotkannya. Di tikungan ini, dia sedikit melebarkan jarak untuk tikungan ini, sehingga cukup untuk dilewati satu mobil. Seperti dugaannya Rock Lee akan menyalipnya bila ada kesempatan, tapi bukan Sasuke bila tidak terencana. Tanpa diduga Rock Lee ternyata itu merupakan taktik Sasuke untuk mengalahkan Rock Lee. Begitu dalam posisi tikungan ternyata Sasuke langsung memacu kencang mobilnya memotong jalan milik Rock Lee sehingga Rock Lee tidak sempat menaikan kecepatan begitu lepas tikungan. Gila memang, tapi itu adalah salah satu taktik Sasuke yang sangat disegani.

"Hmm" senyum simpul Sasuke merekah begitu lepas dari Rock Lee.

Dari perhitungannya sekitar 5 detiklah antara dia dengan Rock Lee dan itu sudah cukup untuk menang. Tidak perlu ia harus mengeluarkan tekniknya untuk membuat jarak semakin jauh.

"Menang seperti biasa Otouto" ujar Itachi begitu Sasuke turun dari mobil sambil bersenyum mengejek.

"Dia cukup bagus, tapi perlu banyak belajar" komentar Sasuke singkat dan datar lalu meninggalkan anikinya untuk menuju ke tempat ketua Night untuk laporan.

"Dasar! Datar sekali anak itu. Apa tidak bisa senang sedikit ketika menang!" Kritik Itachi sambil memutar bola matanya. Lalu masuk mobil dalam mobil yang digunakan Sasuke tadi untuk dipindahkan.

"Sasuke, Prince of Night! Benar-benar pantas dia menyandang gelar itu!" gumam Itachi.

XXX

Kantin Sekolah

"Hey, Apa kau tahu Naruto. Sasuke kemarin menang lagi loh. Kali ini dengan kakak kelas" Ujar Sakura sudah entah kesekian kalinya dia mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto bosan. Bocah pirang ini jujur bosan jika semua orang membicarakan si pantat ayam teman sebangkunya itu.

"Ya , tentu dia itu keren ! Iya kan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih menikmati jus tomatnya.

"Hn?"

"Huh! Dasar lelaki. Tidak mengerti sedikit jika sedang dipuji!" umpat Sakura sebal.

"Haha rasakan itu , Forehead!" ejek Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu itu Ino ,pig?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi pertanda marah sambil menggebrak meja membuat gelas milik Shikamaru.

"Hei-hei, kalau mau marah-marah jangan disini Sakura" ujar Shikamaru kesal.

"Eh? Maaf Shikamaru. Akan kugantikan jusnya." Tawar Sakura.

"Tidak usah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hasil pertandinganmu?" Tanya Shikamaru untuk mengubah topic agar tidak terjadi keributan.

"Tentu , aku menang dari Temari dong!" ujarnya bangga sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Hei, tak usah pamer, aku juga menang dari Ten-ten yang peringkatnya lebih jauh dari Temari , Forehead." Ujar nya geram.

"Jadi hasilnya rata-rata kelas kita menang?" kali ini Sasuke bertanya tentu dengan nada datar bukannya tertarik tapi dia tentu butuh informasi mengenai perkembangan teman-teman sekelasnya yang bergabung dalam geng balap lain tentu untuk siapa tahu bisa ditantang.

Entah kenapa, ternyata teman-teman sekolah Sasuke mempunyai murid-murid yang handal dalam balapan mobil, sebut saja musuh utamanya Gaara teman sekelasnya yang tergabung di Sand, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Neji, Shino, Kiba, yang membentuk "Konoha Class", nama konyol memang. Para perempuan juga tak mau kalah, yang cukup disegani adalah " Black Roses" yang beranggotakan Sakura, Hinata, Ino. Anggota Night disini hanya Ten-ten, Sasuke dan Rock Lee.

"Yup, rata-rata menang. Menarik bukan?" ujar Shikamaru sambil memakan Bentonya.

"Ya menarik, mereka tampaknya berkembang cukup cepat." Timpal Sasuke sambil melipat tangan.

" Tapi , tetap saja kau itu pengerannya kan!" jawab Shikamaru .

"Aku setuju, Sasuke Uchiha, Prince of Night!" timpal Ino lantang.

" Hei-hei , kalian melupakan aku. Kalau membicarakan masalah pertandingan balapan jangan dihadapanku kenapa sih?" ujar Naruto cemberut.

"Ah, maaf Naruto. Kami terlalu asyik!" kata Sakura dengan bercanda dan tertawa lebar.

"Lama-lama aku sepertinya dilupakan oleh kalian !" Naruto membuang muka kesal pada sahabat-sahabatnya sejak SMP itu.

"Dasar Dobe, salahmu sendiri kau melenceng dari kesukaan kami!" komentar Sasuke datar .

"Heh, aku ini berusaha menjadi anak baik tahu diantara anak-anak nakal seperti kalian itu!" Umpat Naruto kesal.

"Ya, ya, ya kau sudah mengatakan berapa itu berapa kali Naruto-chan!" ejek Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Naruto yang sedang suram.

Naruto Namikaze, sahabat dari para driver berbakat yang anehnya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia balap mobil bebas yang sedang digandrungi anak muda. Mereka sebenarnya pernah mencoba mengenalkan dunia balap pada Naruto namun dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan alasan, " HOI, ITU TIDAK AMAN!, BISA TABRAKAN TAU!, BAHAYA BILA KAU TIDAK PROFESIONAL, AKU TAHU CARA MENYETIR KALIAN ITU KASAR.! Tapi memang harus mereka akui memang cara Naruto menyetir memang berbeda, itu terlihat ketika Sasuke menyuruh Naruto yang menyetir.

Terkejut memang ketika ternyata Naruto bisa menyetir mobil, mengejutkan lagi dia sendiri mengakui bisa menyetir sejak umur 14 tahun.

"Huh , dasar para maniak balapan!" umpat balik Naruto singkat.

"Itu lebih baik dobe, daripada maniak ramen!"kini Sasuke yang menimpali Naruto.

"Terserahlah Setidaknya aku tahu pasti satu kau itu lebih bodoh dalam mengemudi dibandingkan aku Teme." Seringai Naruto sambil mengejek.

" Oh ya kau itu sedikit lebih cepat dari Tou-san mu kan?" ejek Sasuke lagi sebelum Naruto membela diri. Kali ini Sasuke mengutip jawaban dari Naruto yang biasa ia lontarkan untuk membela diri.

Kali ini Naruto terdiam seperti kehabisan kata. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Huh, kalian semua menyebalkan nikmati saja percakapan itu sendiri" , ujar Naruto sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Wah , dia marah nih?" ujar Sakura sedikit cemas.

"Dasar merepotkan saja" ujar Shikamaru bosan.

"Lalu apa rencana akhir pekan ini?"Tanya Ino seolah-olah tidak prihatin.

"Aku ada ide, bagaimana….." ujar Sasuke dengan puas.

XXXX

"Jadi, Naruto sedang sakit ya bibi?" Tanya Sakura dengan kecewa.

"Iya, seharian ini dia terus saja flu, sejak pagi dia terus saja tiduran dikamar. Ayahnya juga masih di rumah sakit jadi dia badannya belum sehat kurasa dia tidak bisa ikut pergi dengan kalian malam ini, maaf ya" ujar Kushina dengan lembut.

Sakura tersenyum lembut," Tidak apa-apa bi, salamkan saja untuk Naruto agar cepat sembuh"ujar Sakura dengan ramah.

XoXo

Salam kenal, Saya penulis baru yang masih butuh bimbingan. Jadi ceritanya agak aneh kurasa. Berminat untuk me Riview?. Mohon bantuannya , segala kritik dan saran saya terima kok.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Speed of Destiny

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship/Family

Chapter 2

Pukul 21.00

"Hatching!, Hatching!" ingus Naruto mulai keluar dari kedua hidungnya. Sungguh ia merutuki dirinya akan sakit yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia hanya dapat berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Kaa-san, apa sakura tadi kesini?" tanyanya dengan sumpringah. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu Sakura baru saja dari rumahnya untuk mengajaknya keluar melalui sms, tapi sayang keadaanya yang tidak memungkinkan.

"Tadi memang Sakura-chan kesini , untuk mengajakmu keluar tapi kau kan sedang tidur dan kau tahu ayahmu sekarang pasti sudah kelimpungan ingin pulang. Khu..khu..khu…" tawa Kushina sambil membayangkan kepanikan Minato.

"Hei, hei! Memangnya aku ini anak kecil apa ? sampai harus diperhatikan terus menerus!" ucap Naruto kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya tampak imut.

"Kau itu putra satu-satunya kami, Naruto Namikaze! Sekarang minum obatmu dan pergi tidur!" perintah Kushina dengan galak yang bikin Naruto merinding.

"Hai! " timpal Naruto malas dan langsung menyusup ke tempat tidurnya.

XX Jalanan Bukit Konoha XX

Tampak dua mobil sedang beradu kecepatan untuk mencapai garis finish. Kini mobil sedan berwarna soft pink sedang memimpin di depan mobil berwarna hijau lembut. Kedua mobil itu terus saja saling berkejar-kejaran.

"Dasar merepotkan!" umpat Shikamaru yang tampak lesu di balik kursi kemudinya. Bukan tanpa sebab tetntunya dia bisa sebal seperti itu. Alasanya jelas, dia kini sedang dalam posisi tertinggal dan jujur dia sangat sulit melawan kali ini. Yang bikin jengkel lagi lawan kali ini seorang wanita.

"Rasakan itu Nara, aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini!" ucap Sakura sambil mengembangkan senyum manisnya yang bikin cowok-cowok tepar.

Shikamaru menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya kali ini untuk memperpendek jarak dengan Sakura.

Tapi tetap saja Sakura melebarkan jaraknya lagi dengan menambah kecepatan lagi sebelum si Nara menyusul. Andai saja Shikamaru tidak meremehkan Sakura. Dia menyesal tidak menggunakan strategi jitunya sejak awal dan tentu ia tidak begini sekarang, terjebak dalam permainan Sakura. Malam ini menghadapi Sakura untuk kedua kalinya (yang pertama tentu Sasuke Uchiha)dalam balapan tikungan pertama yang selalu jadi kunci kemenangan miliknya berhasil direbut.

XXX Sudut lain Jalan Konoha XXX

Di sudut jalan lain tampak beberapa anak muda yang sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka adalah beberapa driver dari beberapa anggota klub balap elit yang ajaibnya diluar klub mereka sangat amat akur.

"Dobe sakit ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar dan sok tidak peduli. Padahal dalam dadanya sangat mencemaskan sahabat baiknya itu sejak kecil.

"Ehm, it-itu kata Sakura-chan , Sasuke-kun. Aku juga belum tahu pasti, tapi aku Naruto-kun baik-baik saja." Ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerah .

" Khi..khi..khi…Ya ,ampun Hinata, kau baru membicarakan Naruto saja sudah merah padam begini, apalagi kau jadi pacarnya nanti!" ujar Ino dengan geli melihat wajah Hinata.

"Ino-chan, apa, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata dengan polos.

"Haduh Hinata, siapa sih disini yang tidak tahu kalau kau itu menyukai Naruto." Timpal Kiba sambil mengacak-ngacak poni Hinata yang wajahnya sudah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"Eh, itu An-ano" belum sempat Hinata menyanggah lagi.

"Sudahlah Hinata, kau itu memang cocok dengan Dobe. Lagipula aku yakin Dobe itu juga menyukaimu" ujar Sasuke sambil memandang Hinata dengan ekspresi meyakinkan tapi tetap tanpa mengurangi wibawa Uchiha tentunya.

"Tuh, kan Sasuke saja setuju, kami juga pasti mendukung hubungan kalian kok!" ujar Ino dengan ceria sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata.

"Terimakasih" ujar lirih Hinata.

"Eh, Ano apa Sakura-chan dan Sikamaru-kun belum selesai juga?" Tanya Hinata membuka topik yang membuat mereka datang kemari.

"Belum, ini pertandingan Down-Hill jadi kurasa masih lama." Analisis Kiba sambil melihat jam tangan nya yang menunjukkan pukul 23.05.

"Menurutmu siapa yang menang kali ini?" Tanya Sai yang dari tadi diam saja. Rupanya dia sedari tadi asik main kartu bersama Ten-ten, Chouji, Neji.

"Kurasa Sakura yang akan menang kali ini," timpal Sasuke cepat dan datar.

"Waa, yang lagi deket . Dukung Sakura nih!" goda Kiba sambil memakan camilan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Shikamaru kehilangan tikungan pertamanya. Sakura yang sekarang memiliki teknik yang jauh lebih matang." Jawab Sasuke secara analitis.

"Aku setuju, denganmu Sasuke" ujar Gaara yang kali ini baru angkat suara. Tanpa disadari teman-temannya rupanya Gaara sudah ada di sekitar mereka.

"Wah kau rupanya sudah bangun Gaara. Dasar panda jadi-jadian sore-sore begini sudah tidur", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku ini normal , lagi pula ini kan jam tidur. Selain itu tidak ada si berisik jadi aku bisa tidur. Jadi Naruto sakit. Gak asik jadinya ya?" Ujar Gaara dengan wajah stoic tapi innocent polos.

Heran juga mereka kadang terhadap Gaara, Gaara salah satu driver terbaik The Sand, yang notabene saingan berat Sasuke adalah orang yang hobi tidur nomor 2 selain Shikamaru dan tidak nampak sekali punya ambisi untuk hidup selain untuk tidur . Tapi jangan ditanya bila sudah dibalik kemudi, dia bisa berubah saudara-saudara.

"Ya , begitulah . Dia mungkin sedang di alam mimpi sekarang. Padahal rencananya akan kita ajak main-main." Ujar Kiba penuh seringai.

XXX Shikamaru-SakuraXXX

"_Sedikit lagi"_ ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Tinggal ¼ jalan lagi dia akan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Kedua mobil itu terus meluncur dalam keadaan kancang tanpa ada yang menganggu. Tapi tunggu, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara mobil lain yang anehnya seperti berasal dari persimpangan ujung jalan depan.

"Celaka, ada mobil lain" pekik dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tapi bukan mereka bila tidak bisa mengetahui situasi ini. Seolah-olah mereka paham, mereka segera memacu mobil dengan maksud mendahului mobil pendatang agar tidak terjadi pertemuan.

"Berhasil!" fikir mereka. Mereka sampai terlebih dahulu sebelum mobil pendatang keluar dari gang lain.

Tapi fikiran itu hanya bertahan sementara, ternyata ada mobil ketiga diantara mereka yang mengejutkan bisa menyusul mereka. Mobil dengan warna putih itu terus saja meluncur mendekati mereka hingga membuat keduanya panik.

"Siapa?" fikir Shikamaru.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Mobil itu terus saja dibelakang mereka, tanpa kehilangan kecepatan meski mereka berusaha menjauh sekali pun. Tanpa diduga di tikungan yang cukup lebar mobil itu melakukan maneuver untuk menyalip mobil Shikamaru sehingga mengambil posisi kedua milik Shikamaru. Belum berhenti kejutan itu, tiba-tiba mobil itu sudah menghimpit mobil Sakura dengan mudah lalu menyalip meninggalkan kedua pengemudi yang masih shock.

Keduanya mendadak menghentikan laju mobilnya, mereka terdiam sesaat dengan ekspresi yang masih terpampang jelas mimik keterkejutan di wajah mereka.

Sakura dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan dan lebih memilih ke garis finish dengan kecepatan sedang. Tentu semua yang ada di situ terheran-heran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke yang pertama kalinya mewakili teman-teman lainya.

"Kami dikalahkan" ujar Shikamaru malas sambil membuang muka.

"Maksud kalian?" pinta Sasuke lebih lenjut.

XXX Kediaman Namikaze XXX

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Tousan pulang!" teriak-teriak Minato seperti orang kesurupan sambil memeluk Naruto yang tadinya sudah terlelap tidur. Kasihan sekali ya Naruto harus terbangun.

"A-ayah! Lepaskan , susah nafas ,pilek!" ujar Naruto terbata-bata.

"Oh, maaf. Tousan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Naruto!" ujar Minato seperti anak kecil.

"MINATO, kau boleh khawatir tapi jangan seperti ini!" ujar geram Kusina yang rupanya menenteng tas, jas, sepatu Minato yang dilepas secara sembarangan.

"Ups! " Cengir Minato sambil melipat kedua tangan tanda permintaan maaf. Tapi tampaknya Kushina tidak begitu saja memaafkan suaminya itu.

"Tidak ada sarapan untuk mu besok pagi MINATO, silahkan kau sarapan saja di rumah sakit !" ancam Kushina sambil menggeram lalu menutup pintu secara kasar.

"Ib-ibu menakutkan jika sedang marah!" ujar Naruto mendelik pada ayahnya.

"haha lupakan itu, kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Naruto. Nah sekarang biar ku periksa apakah kau sedang sakit." Kata Minato sambil menyuruh Naruto berbaring.

10 menit kemudian

"Untung hanya flu biasa" desah Minato pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang flu burung hah" cibir Naruto dengan cemberut terhadap ayahnya yang protektif itu.

"He he he, kan wajar orang tua khawatir pada anaknya. Asal kau tahu aku langsung buru-buru pulang loh dari rumah sakit agar cepat sampai rumah."Kata Minato sambil duduk diranjang anaknya.

"Ya Ya Ya aku percaya!" timpal Naruto datar sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dasar protective, yah setidaknya tousan pulang dengan cara aman dan sampai rumah SELAMAT PULA!" ujar Naruto bosan karena ia tahu betul jika orang tuanya sedang panik terutama tousannya.

"MINATO! Masukkan mobilmu atau aku …" belum sempat Kusina mengumpat dari bawah Minato sudah melesat menuju halaman dimana mobil miliknya yang berwarna putih terparkir sempurna.

XXX Bersambung XXX

Masih aneh tata bahasanya ya? Ceritanya garing? Karakter kurang sesuai? Terlalu OOC .Mohon maaf masih belajar soalnya. Mohon bantuan melalui kritik dan saran yang membangun dari para readers. Berminat Riview? Terimakasih.

Terimakasih Untuk MTPG yang menjadi pe- review pertama saya. Semoga MTPG tidak kapok Lanjutannya mungkin ada tergantung suasana ( ditampol sandal )Salam kenal juga ya.-^_^-


	3. Chapter 3

Speed of Destiny

Chapter 3

Naruto milik Masahi Kishimoto

Hari Senin di Sekolah

"Siapapun yang menyalip kalian berdua pastilah dia orang yang memiliki teknik jauh di atas kita" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeruput jus tomat kesukaanya.

"Betul, bayangkan saja dia bisa melewati kami berdua sekaligus. Kami sangat shock. Saking cepatnya aku sampai terkejut setengah mati dan tidak memperhatikan siapa pengemudinya. Yang aku tahu mobil itu berwarna putih." Ujar Sakura sambil mengambil snack makanannya.

"Aku juga tak sempat melihat plat nomornya" ujar Shikamaru yang masih sambil bersandar di dinding menutup mata. Ia masih penasaran akan identitas yang menyalip mobil itu.

"Kami juga tak menemukan catatan apapun tentang pengemudi dengan mobil putih yang pernah muncul" Potong Gaara ikut menimpali dengan muka yang serius.

"Uhm, Gaara-kun kurasa bukannya tidak ada catatat. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa di catat. Tap-tapi aku pernah mendengar ada pengemudi yang melintasi jalanan Hokage dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beberapa pembalap lain pernah berjumpa tetapi kemunculannya tidak pernah bisa di duga. Yang jelas menurut isu mobil yang digunakan tidak selalu sama. Pernah ada yang menelusuri tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia bukan anggota klub manapun." Ujar Hinata malu-malu sambil menunduk ketika seketika mereka semua memandang mereka heran.

"Hinata-chan darimana kau tahu itu? Kenapa sepertinya kami baru mendengar" Tanya Sakura lembut dengan memberi pandangan meminta yang membuat rishi.

"It-itu, aku mendenagar dari Itachi-nii. Saat kalian asik drive aku terkadang mengobrol dengan Itachi –nii." Ujar Hinata sambil merunduk.

"Dari Aniki? Dasar kenapa sih dia tidak pernah cerita!" umpat Sasuke tak percaya anikinya sendiri tak pernah cerita hal sepenting ini.

"Kata Itachi-nii, itu isu sudah lama sekali. Jadi mungkin sekarang agak terlupakan." Kata Hinata menambahi supaya Sasuke tidak salah faham terhadap kakaknya itu.

"Jadi intinya dia pemain lama, ku rasa aku harus bertanya pada Ketua" ujar Gaara sambil menerawang.

"Yeaahhh ini akan jadi menarik. Dengan munculnya dia" sua Kiba yang sedari tadi diam.

Pertemuan dengan pengemudi misterius itu memang sangat membuat penasaran kumpulan anak muda tersebut. Mereka tampak jauh lebih serius dari biasanya dan itu cukup dirasakan anak-anak lain dikantin.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong kemana si berisik . Dari tadi aku belum melihatnya " Tanya Gaara pada yang lain dengan perasaan heran.

"Si Dobe, sedang dapat jatah jaga UKS" jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa eksprei.

"Oh iya ya, dia kan anggota PMR. Pantas saja hari ini tidak tampak, sepertinya dia itu tertarik sekali dengan bidang kesehatan. Buah jatuh memang tak jauh dari pohonnya." Gumam Sakura sambil menerawang. Kalau di fikir-fikir dari kumpulan ini hanya Naruto yang memiliki kegiatan berbeda. Naruto lebih memilih dunia bidang kesehatan , berbeda dengan mereka yang hobi keluyuran. Anak yang baik pikir Sakura.

XXX Ruang UKS XXX

Ruang UKS Konoha High School tampak terlihat rapi. Hari ini tampakanya seluruh murid dalam keadaan sehat sehingga tidak ada yang tidur di sana. Hal itu justru di manfaatkan Naruto untuk tiduran, keadaannya masih belum sepenuhnya membaik namun, setidaknya ia sudah tidak pilek ketika siang.

"Na-naruto kun" panggil seseorang dengan suara lirih , suara itu amat dia kenal.

Seketika ia membuka mata safirnya, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut indigo menghampirinya dengan membawa kotak bekal.

"Oh, hai Hinata-chan!" sapanya senang dan ceria. Lalu beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur UKS.

"Uhm, Naruto-kun, apa kau lapar? Ini akau membawa sekotak makan siang untukmu," ujarnya gugup di iringi wajah yang memerah.

"Waa, kau baik sekali Hinata-chan. Kebetulan aku juga sangat lapar!" kata Naruto dengan riang sambil menerima kotak bekal dari Hinata. Namun tangan Hinata masih memegang kotak bekal sehingga membuat mereka jadi saling berpegangan dan sontak membuat merah wajah masing-masing.

"Eh, Ano-maaf!" ujar Hinata singkat. Sambil merundukkan wajah.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Tidak kok, ternyata selam ini bodoh ya!" ujar Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang sedang tersipu malu. Merasa diperhatikan Hinata sebenarnya senang, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk menatap balik pada pemuda blonde di depannya itu.

"Ap-apa? Maksud Naruto-kun?" Tanya balik Hinata , kali ini ia memberanikan diri untuk memandang Naruto.

"Aaahh, itu,he he . Aduh ! Gimana ya jelasinnya ya. Soalnya aku gak sepintar yang lain dalam hal ini." Ujar naruto sesaat hingga keheningan terjadi diantara mereka.

"….." (Hening)

Tapi ujung-ujungnya Naruto juga yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehm , Hinata?" panggil Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Ya , Naruto-kun?" wajah Hinata memerah.

"Aku suka kamu" ujar semangat sambil blushing.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Jantungnya serasa mau copot ketika mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana tidak lelaki yang selama ini dipujanya sekarang mengatakan .

"Aku suka kamu"

"Aku suka kamu"

"Aku suka kamu"

"Aku suka kamu"

Kalimat itulah yang kini sedang terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Hinata. Saking senangnya tiba-tiba badannya menjadi lemas dan seketika pingsan dihadapan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!" pekik Naruto sesegera mungkin menghampiri Hinata.

"Kenapa jadi begini sih," batin Naruto heran. Dia dari dulu memang tahu Hinata perhatian terhadapnya, dulu ia menganggap itu wajar karena menurutnya Hinata teman yang baik. Tapi akhir-akhir ini memang dia baru sadar bahwa sikap Hinata yang baik itu telah membuatnya jatuh hati. Tapi masalahnya Naruto bukan orang yang ahli dalam percintaan. Jadinya begini, asal tembak saja, tanpa persiapan, tanpa peringatan, tanpa rencana, di UKS pula. Belum Hinata sekarang jatuh pingsan dan benar-benar membuat Naruto panik.

XXX Kantin sekolah, selang 1 hari XXX

"Bwa haha haha ha ha ha " ledakan tawa menggema dari seluruh teman-teman Naruto yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Ya ampun , Hinata-chan. Kau ini sungguh lucu tau. Bisa-bisanya pingsan gara-gara itu." Ujar Ino sambil menggrebak-gebrak meja. Benar, berita jadian antara Naruto-Hinata cepat menyebar, gara-gara Hinata terlalu lama pingsan sehingga harus memanggil dokter. Setelah di tanyai apa yang membuatnya pingsan, Hinata dengan polosnya menjawab Naruto baru saja menyatakan cinta.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan . Aku malu" ujar Hinata sampai kepalanya merunduk. Sementara itu Naruto hanya menggembung sebal dengan muka yang merah padam seperti Hinata.

"Sudah, hentikan. Tidak ada yang lucu" kata Naruto sambil setengah teriak karena sedari tadi berusaha mengehentikan ejekkan dari teman-temannya yang belum berhenti.

"Tentu saja itu sangat lucu Naruto, bayangkan saja ada orang menembak wanita di UKS. Wanitanya pingsan pula" celoteh Kiba sambil memukul pelan bahu Naruto.

"Terus . Teruskan ejekanmu Kiba." Ujar Naruto sedikit marah kali ini membuang muka.

"Hei ,jangan marah begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan saja jadiannya Hinata dengan Naruto." Kata Sakura mencoba meredam suasana.

"Setuju, pertama makan-makan, setelah itu kita adu drive couplelan. Minggu malam, oke kan!" usul Sai nimbrung dari belakang dengan mulut yang penuh makan.

"Ide bagus, deal" ujar Sasuke se enak jidatnya.

"Hoi-hoi , siapa juga yang setuju. Aku menolak!" bantah Naruto sambil menyilang-nyilangkan tangan.

"Tidak bisa, ini untuk merayakan jadianmu dan Hinata harus setuju, untuk yang ini kau tidak boleh menolak." Kali ini Ino yang angkat suara sambil mencoba memelas pada Naruto.

"Ayolah Naruto, kali ini saja" pinta Gaara yang rupanya mencoba membujuk. Naruto sedikit melunak.

"Aku menghargai kalian, untuk acara makan-makan aku oke. Tap-tapi untuk drive terlalu berbahaya. Tidak ada drive bareng titik." Kata Naruto penuh penekanan berusaha terlihat marah tapi gagal total yang justru membuatnya tampak konyol.

"Artinya, kau setuju kan. Tenang saja pasti aka nada kejutan kok" ujar Kiba sambil menyeringai iseng.

"Kiba-kun, jangan seperti itu pada Naruto." Peringat Hinata pada KIba agar tidak menggoda Naruto soal dunia drive yang dijauhi Naruto. Sebenarnya satu maksud adalah mereka mengajak Naruto untuk mencoba mengenal kesukaan mereka, yaitu untuk membuat Naruto tidak harus marah-marah pada mereka setiap mereka bercerita tentang balapan. Harapannya walaupun Naruto bukan driver setidaknya ia tidak harus merasa tersekat sendiri jika mereka bersama membicarakan hal balap.

"Heh Naruto, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu. Kenapa kau itu terkesan tidak suka dengan kesenangan kami sih?" Tanya Sasuke to de point tanpa basa-basi. Naruto berpikir sejenak, sebenarnya ini bukan masalah suka ataupun tidak suka tapi ini masalah lain yang Naruto sendiri entah mengapa enggan.

"Aku bukannya tidak suka, menurutku itu BERBAHAYA. Titik." Jawab Naruto dengan mimik seperti anak kecil. Jawaban itu sudah membuat mereka mengerti.

"Dasar anak baik-baik" cibir Sasuke.

"Iya dong!" jawab Naruto bangga sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat mereka sweatdrop. Meskipun Naruto dikenal pembuat onar yang berisik tetapi selama bersahabat dengan Naruto mereka faham. Naruto itu anak baik-baik yang sangat penurut orang tua.

"Kalau begitu kita sudah sepakat kan. Besok kami jemput Minggu malam" kata Sai pada Naruto.

"Tidak usah, aku kesana sendiri saja. "jawab Naruto pada semua.

"Tumben, jangan-jangan kau mau membawa mobil sendiri?" Tanya Ino heran. Pertanyaan Ino mewakili semua yang ada disana. Mereka heran pasalnya setiap pergi bermain kan dia selalu di jemput salah satu dari mereka atau lebih tepatnya hanya Shikamaru saja. Hal itu dikarenakan Naruto itu milih-milih , apalagi Uchiha Sasuke dia sangat menghindarinya. Naruto pernah ngamuk pada Sasuke gara-gara Sasuke mengemudi terlalu kasar dalam artian sembrono menurut Naruto.

"Nggak dong, aku nanti minta antar Kaa-san. Pulangnya sama Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto polos. Seketika mereka bergubrak ria.

"Dasar anak mami!" timpal Gaara yang masih sweatdrop.

"Biarin Hinata-chan nggak nglarang kok" ujar Naruto diikuti blushingya Hinata.

XXX Kediaman Namikaze XXX

"Aku pulang,!" salam Naruto pada penghuni rumah. Begitu memasuki ruang tamu dilihatnya ayahnya sedang berbincang dengan seorang wainita yang tampaknya seorang dokter pula, ia tidak heran.

Dia memperkenalkan diri dengan cepat , lalu langsung menuju dapur untuk makan siang bersama Kaa-sannya. Malam harinya ia baru tahu bahwa ayahnya akan lembur karena ada operasi jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal , seperti biasa Kaa-sannya menemani dirinya sebelum tidur, seperti anak kecil memang tapi itu hanya sebatas wujud dari perhatian seorang ibu.

"Cepat minum susumu Naruto!" Perintah ibunya dengan galak karena sedari tadi Naruto mengabaikan susu buatannya.

"Ayolah Kaa-san aku bosan minum susu terus, lagi pula aku juga sudah tidak begitu flu" bujuk Naruto untuk merayu ibunya agar dia tak perlu minum susu lagi.

"Kau masih sakit, nak. Cepat habiskan atau Kaa-san akan adukan tousan-mu," ujar Kushina sambil mendelik dan berkacak pinggang. Mau tak mau akhirnya Naruto minum susu itu juga meski terpaksa. Setelah menghabiskan susunya Naruto lebih memilih untuk tidur di kasur empuknya.

XXX Jalanan Bukit Hokage XXX

Tampak sebuah mobil berwarna merah gelap meluncur sendirian dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sang pengemudi tampaknya sedang bekerja keras untuk meningkatkan teknik balapya . Hampir satu jam ia mengemudi tak jelas naik-turun jalanan bukit di Konoha. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.15 normalnya dia akan mengantuk tapi entah malam ini dia tidak bisa tidur. Jadinya, seperti inilah sekarang mengisi waktu luangnya dengan berkendara tidak jelas sambil sedikit berharap bertemu pengemudi misterius yang menyalip Shikamaru dan Sakura. Konyol memang, lagi pula saat ini sedang hujan lebat hanya orang gila yang mau kebut-kebutan ditengah malam dalam keadaan hujan. Dia mengemudikan mobilnya sedikit pelan , tapi dari kejauhan dia mendengar suara mobil yang sedang melaju kencang dari arah belakang. Deru suara itu begitu keras, dalam otaknya dia berpikir , "_apakah dia si pengemudi misterius?"_

"_Bukan."_batinnya begitu melihat bukan mobil berwarna putih yang muncul.

Di belakangnya melaju mobil berwarna coklat caramel mendekat kearahnya dan anehnya laju mobilnya tidak ia turunkan sama sekali. Gaara bingung, jangan-jangan dia pengemudi misterius. Tapi otaknya seperti macet ketika mobil yang ditemui berbeda.

Mobil itu terus melaju, dan melesat melewati Gaara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Merasa tertantang dengan si pengemudi Gaara akhirnya mengikuti dengan menempel dari belakang. Terkejut dalam hujan seperti sekarang dia harus melaju secepat ini mengikuti orang asing. Dia tahu ini berbahaya sekali. Tapi tampak jelas di mata Gaara pengemudi di depannya ini tidak menurunkan kecepatannya sama sekali dalam hujan. Dia terus saja menempel, dia sedikit kesusahan mengikuti ketika menikung. Ia tertinggal beberapa detik, mobil di depannya ini tampak membelok sangat efisien dan gila menurut Gaara, ia tidak melihat tanda rem di injak ketika menikung. Untuk pertama kalinya Gaara di buat frustasi seperti ini, pertandingan dengan Sasuke bahkan tidak semendebarkan ini. Sungguh sekarang Gaara terasa tertantang, dia terus mengikuti tapi sial bagi Gaara setiap di tikungan ia semakin tertinggal jauh dan tepat di perbatasan jalan raya mobil itu menghilang. Gaara hanya membanting stirnya dengan kesal, kekesalan yang membuatnya senang(?).

"Satu lagi pendatang misterius" katanya pelan pada angin.

XXX Di tempat lain XXX

"Hatching! Hatching!"

"Huaa, aku pilek lagi. Ini gara-gara Kaa-san, menyuruhku mengantar barang ini" ujar Naruto kesal. Bukannya tanpa alasan dia menggerutu , tapi ini menurutnya keterlaluan, dia dibangunkan tengah malam gara-gara koper dokter teman ayahnya yang berisi obat untuk pasien yang dioperasi malam ini tertinggal di rumahnya sehingga ia harus mengantarkannya.

"Hatching! Hatching!" Naruto terus saja bersin sambil melambatkan laju mobil berwarna coklat caramel yang ia kendarai di tengah hujan.

_Flash Back_

"_Naruto! Naruto ! Bangun! Suara lembut itu membangunkannya. Apa sudah pagi fikirnya? Dia membuka mata safirnya , tampaknya hari masih gelap tapi Kaa-san kenapa sudah membangunkannya ya._

"_Uhm , Naruto. Ayahmu minta tolong koper ini diantarkan , penting katanya. Ayahmu memintanya jam 01.30 sudah sampai di rumah sakit karena ini menyangkut nyawa pasien yang ia operasi." Ujar Kaasan menerangkan tapi belum selesai menerangkan Naruto sudah keluar dari tempat tidur .Tanpa pikir panjang dalam lima menit dia sudah siap. Dia kesal memang dibangunkan, tapi dia lebih jengkel lagi kenapa seorang dokter bisa lupa hal penting seperti ini._

"_Dasar dokter teledor!" pikir Naruto._

"_Kaa-san pinjam mobilmu, mobilku hari ini belum aku cek soalnya. Kuncinya sudah ku ambil!" pesan Naruto atau cara pamit Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa._

"_Tunggu, pakai jaket dan jangan lupa pakai penghangat kepala!" perintah Kushina sambil menahan Naruto dan memakai-kan topi rajutan yang membuatnya imut. Hasilnya kini Naruto pergi kerumah sakit ditengah hujan lebat._

_End Flash Back_

"Hatching! Hatching! " bersin Naruto di sepanjang rumah sakit. Ia menuju ruangan ayahnya, disana ayahnya sudah menunggu dengan tenang.

"Hatching!" sembur Naruto.

"Kerja bagus, nak!" kata Minato riang sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Hatchiing!" kali ini ingus Naruto yang keluar

Bersambung

Chap 3 selesai, sebagai ganti besok yang gak bakal buka internet . karena saya mau kemah ha ha ha . kayaknya masih aneh tata bahasanya. Chap 3 agak garing ya?

Terimakasih untuk:

**namikaze shira**** : **reaksi sasu cs? Wah saya juga belum mikir tuh ( di injek shira ). Pertanyaanya terjawab di chapter ini. Ngomong2 sho-ai apa ya? Ada yang mau bantu. Saya nggak mudeng.

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel**** : iya Minato kok. ^_^**

**Natsuya32****: iya, ini chapter 3 udah update. Terimakasih**

**MTPG : iya Orang tua Naruto sangat sayang anaknya.**

**Terimakasih untuk semua, saya masih mengharapkan kritik dan saran untuk lebih baik lagi. Berminat Riview? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Speed of Destiny

Naruto milik Masahi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Family

"Ups! Sepertinya flu mu kambuh lagi Naruto?" Tanya Minato sambil meringis getir melihat anak semata wayangnya flu lagi.

"Hatching!, ini gara-gara Tou- ,hatching! –san." Tuduh Naruto sambil mengelap ingus yang mulai keluar lagi. ( Author: Ih Jorok!, *Di injek Naru* ).

"Aduh, sepertinya tambah parah saja. Lebih baik kita segera masuk keruanganku, kau segera istirahat saja oke! Asisitenku akan segera menemanimu, kau tidak apa-apa kan ayah tinggal? Soalnya ayah harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan." Perintah Minato sambil menarik anaknya yang masih berusaha mengusap ingus yang tak mau berhenti.

Merasa kondisi badannya tidak fit Naruto hanya menurut saja lalu masuk ke ruangan ayahnya. Naruto dengan segera beristirahat setelah ia mendapat secangkir coklat panas. Selang beberapa saat kemudian ia terbangun. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.30, Tou-san nya terlihat sudah tampak rapi, pertanda mereka akan pulang. Naruto memang sudah terbiasa datang kerumah sakit tengah malam, pulang pagi untuk sekolah karena sering membantu ayahnya mengantarkan file-file medis, atau obat yang memang terkadang dibutuhkan saat darurat. Baginya bisa berguna bagi orang lain itu sangat menyenangkan meski terkadang sebal juga bila keadaannya sedang buruk atau cuaca tidak baik. Bagusnya kali ini dia dalam kondisi dua-duanya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu Naruto?" Tanya ayahnya dengan lembut sambil memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Yeah, masih sedikit lebih baik dari tadi malam" jawab Naruto sambil merasakan aliran udara yang kini sedikit bisa dia hirup.

"Maafkan Tou-san Naruto, sehingga kau harus sakit lagi", kata Minato dengan pandangan maaf sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Tidak apa Tou-san, memangnya Tou-san mau wanita seperti Kaa-san keluar malam-malam. Terlalu berbahaya, lagi pula aku ini anak laki-laki . Aku harus bisa melindungi Kaa-san." Ujar Naruto ceria sambil nyengir untuk menunjukkan dia itu kuat.

"Jangan lupa, aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan jika yang mengantar barangku macam Kaa-sanmu", komentar Minato sambil bergidik ngeri. " _Kalau Kushina yang mengantar, yang ada serum-serum penting yang akan pecah." _Batin Minato miris membayangkan hal itu.

Sementara itu , Naruto jelas tidak mau komentar. Takut ketahuan ibunya.

Naruto segera saja membereskan diri untuk pulang. Ia segera mengekor dibelakang ayahnya yang berjalan di depannya. Dia kini menunggu diparkiran, menunggu mobil putih ayahnya berhenti di depannya. Beberapa saat kemudian mobil putih itu berhenti di depannya, ia segera masuk kedalam.

"Kunci mobil Kaa-san kuberikan pada Yamato-Niisan," ujar Naruto memberi pernyataan pada ayahnya. Naruto memang biasa berangkat ke rumah sakit membawa mobil sendiri tetapi kalau pulang dia selalu ikut mobil ayahnya. Sebenarnya ayahnya sudah mengizinkan Naruto memakai mobil sendiri, bahkan ayahnya juga sudah membelikan mobil pribadi untuknya. Namun, Naruto masih saja enggan bepergian dengan mobil sendiri.

"Oh, ya. Tumben pakai mobil Kaa-san" komentar Minato pendek tanpa menoleh pada Naruto karena ia sedang menyetir sekarang.

"Mobilku kemarin belum sempat ku cek keseluruhan. Kebetulan kemarin aku baru saja selesai cek mobil Kaa-san. Jadi aku pakai yang sudah pasti-pasti saja." Jawab Naruto sambil memandangi jalan raya yang masih tampak lengang.

"Dasar kau ini , tuan aman , eh salah julukkanmu sekarang ku tambah tuan merepotkan." Kata Minato sambil tertawa kecil pada anaknya. Menurutnya anaknya ini bukan maniak atau apa tapi lebih mirip paranoid yang anehnya standar aman yang ia pakai hanya berlaku untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hei-hei, jangan menjulukki anakmu seenaknya sendiri dong. Memangnya aku ini merepotkan siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendelik marah pada ayahnya.

"Jangan lupakan Yamato yang setia membawa mobil bawaanmu ke rumah. Asal kau tahu , aku terkadang tidak enak padanya gara-gara mobil yang kau bawa tapi tidak pernah kau bawa pulang sendiri." Terang Minato menjelaskan asal muasal julukkannya.

"Hei sudah cukup aku menjadi anak nakal karena Tou-san," jawab balik sambil cemberut menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat respon Naruto tentu Minato semakin terkikik gak jelas.

"Anak nakal? Tidak ada orang tua yang menjerumuskan anaknya dalam kemaksiatan Namikaze Naruto" ujar Minato penuh penekanan.

"Siapa bilang. Tou-san membuatku melanggar peraturan. Pertama mengizinkan anak dibawah umur menyetir mobil sedangkan aku baru 16 dan aku belum punya SIM. Kedua menyuruh anaknya ngebut, dengan alasan darurat. Ketiga,(?) . Eh ketiga apa ya?" . Tanya Naruto balik pada Minato dengan ekspresi polos.

"Ha ha ha ha, tuh kan kau tidak bisa melanjutkan. Kau itu ada-ada saja!" ujar Minato kini dengan tawa yang lepas menanggapi putranya.

"TOU-SAN , aku serius! Bentak Naruto marah.

"Ah, iya-ya!"timpal Minato sekenanya.

XXX Konoha Gakuen XXX

Hari ini jam pelajaran Kimia dari Sensei Kurenai sedang kosong. Siswa kelas XI-B memilih untuk berada di luar kelas. Ada yang di kantin, ada yang tetap di kelas dan ada balkon sekolah. Sasuke cs kini memilih sedang di balkon dengan kesibukkan masing-masing. Ada Naruto yang sedang mojok sendiri gara-gara nanti ada ulangan Biologi setelah jam ini. Ia sedikit bersyukur jam Kimia kosong karena ia bisa belajar. Kemudian ada kelompok cewek yang lagi asyik ngrumpi tidak jelas. Kelompok cowok sendiri terpisah menjadi dua, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Sasuke sedang berbincang serius, sisanya malah main kartu.

Naruto sedang komat-kamit menghafalkan beberapa materi. Dia sedang konsentrasi belajar , karena dia tadi malam tidak sempat belajar. Ia mencoba memulai membaca dan melafalkan.

"_sel sebagai unit terkecil dari kehidupan. Struktur sel terdiri atas membran, sitoplasma, dan organela. Sitoplasma adalah cairan sel, tempat organela berada. Organela meliputi nukleus, retikulum endoplasma, ribosom, badan golgi, lisosom, mitokondria, kloroplas, vakuola, dan plastida."_ Gumam Naruto . Tapi hafalannya harus terganggu gara-gara mendengar diskusi antara Gaara , Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang tidak jelas.

"_Apa kau menemukan perkembangan terbaru Gaara?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah amat penasaran._

"_Nihil, ketua hanya menceritakan dia itu misterius. Untuk sekarang menjadi rahasia umum saja" , Jawab Gaara sambil memakan roti yang ia comot dari bekal anak cewek._

"_Sama saja, dia membuatku penasaran!" geram Sasuke dengan nada dingin._

Begitulah dia sedikit mendengar percakapan mereka. Itu membuatnya kurang konsentrasi. Kali ini dia mulai membaca agar lebih baik.

"_Dinding sel, kloroplas, vakuola, dan plastida hanya ada dalam sel tumbuhan. Nukleus berfungsi untuk mengatur segala macam aktivitas dalam sel." _Kata Naruto agak keras. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak dapat memproses otaknya untuk menghafal karena ocehan teman-temannya mengganggunya. Lama kelamaan dia tidak tahan .

"Kalian pelankan sedikit , aku sedang belajar nih!" omel Naruto sambil tunjuk-tunjuk buku biologi yang kalau dibaca semua bikin puyeng.

Seketika itu mereka langsung menatap Naruto sesaat tapi mereka tampak tidak peduli. Hanya Hinata seorang yang melayangkan pandangan maaf pada Naruto.

Naruto sedikit heran dengan sikap teman-temannya yang menunjukkan keganjilan. Heran juga hari ini dia juga belum menerima ejekkan satu pun dari temannya. Sedikit berfikir, kemudian mulai sedikit menganalisa ia akhirnya bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Bila teman-temannya bersikap seperti ini sih pasti gara-gara balapan mereka kalah atau mendapat musuh baru. Naruto hanya mengelengkan bahu, lalu melanjutkan menghafal walau sudah jelas hasilnya. Gagal Total.

XXX Diskusi Shikamaru-Gaara-Sasuke XXX

Di balkon sekolah tampak beberapa anak yang mencoba melepas penat di sela-sela pelajaran. Ketiga cowok yang jelas tidak perlu di ragukan ketampanannya kini sedang berpikir. Bukan sedang memecahkan suatu masalah melainkan mereka sedang membuat penyelidikan mengenai pengendara mobil yang berhasil menarik perhatian mereka. Sebagai anak muda yang sedang ingin menunjukkan diri, tentu menemukan hal yang baru itu merupakan hal yang prestisius. Saat perbincangan itu, Gaara juga mengungkapkan temuannya tentang seseorang yang berhasil lepas dari pengejaran Gaara di bawah hujan.

"Situasi ini makin menarik saja. Kalau berita ini sampai jadi isu hangat, pasti pihak klub dari luar akan beramai-ramai mencarinya" analisis Sasuke sambil memandang Shikamaru si ketua Konoha Class yang tampak tumben ikut serius.

"Ini , merepotkan saja." Gumam Shikamaru menguap kini pertanda mengantuk.

"Asal kau tahu, entah kenapa aku familiar dengan mobil berwarna caramel coklat itu. Sepertinya aku sudah sering melihat mobil itu, tapi dimana?" tutur Gaara sedikit frustasi , dia kesal tak dapat mengingatnya sebagai kunci penting menemukan pengendara yang mengalahkannya.

"Kau harus tenang Gaara, jernihkan fikiranmu dulu. Pasti akan ada petunjuk, yang aku tidak mengerti kenapa dari tipe mobil( saya gak tau tipe, dan gag paham merk jadi mohon dimaklumi ), warna berbeda, apakah mereka orang yang sama? Lalu apa motif dia memunculkan dirinya seperti itu?" kata Shikamaru berspekulasi lebih jauh.

"Yang jelas dia itu penduduk Konoha karena hanya penduduk Konohalah yang mengerti medan ini. Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu sampai isu menyebar dan menghangat. Akankah dia berani muncul lagi." Ujar Sasuke mantap. Dalam benaknya dia sungguh berharap beradu langsung dengan si pengendara misterius. Dia ingin menjajal seberapa hebat si misterius itu.

XXX Malam Kencan Naruto-Hinata XXX

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.20 , Sasuke cs telah berkumpul di tempat yang di janjikan. Hanya tinggal menunggu Naruto saja maka acara akan segera dimulai.

"Dimana sih si Naruto itu? Janjiannya kan jam 19.00, ini lebih dari 15 menit." Keluh Ino sambil mondar-mandir di depan mobil nya.

"Sa-sabarlah Ino-chan. Naruto-kun pasti datang" kata Hinata menenangkan pasalnya dia merasa tidak enak membuat teman-temannya menunggu.

"Sabarlah Ino-pig. Naruto itu bukan tipe yang ingkar janji kok." Ujar Sakura dari samping Sasuke. Kali ini Sakura menggenakkan celana jenas soft pink dengan atasan Hem santai berwarna putih. Meskipun begitu dia tampak cantik.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah sesuatu" perintah Ino tak sabar sambil berkacak pinggang

"Biar aku telfon." Sahut Gaara yang ternyata mencemaskan Naruto juga. Dia sampai berfikir jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada teman blondenya satu ini.

"Tut….Tut….Tut…." Gaara berusaha mengubungi Naruto. Namun ternyata dari arah selatan tampak mobil berwarna coklat caramel melaju pelan kearah mereka. Mobil itu kini berhenti, dari dalam mobil itu Naruto turun. Detik itu juga dia ingat warna mobil itu sama dengan warna mobil ibu naruto. Tapi dalam fikirannya ia mencoba melogika. Masa iya sih ibu Naruto kebut-kebutan tengah malam dalam hujan?

"Kaa-san nanti aku pulang bersama Hinata-chan. Salamkan pada Tou-san aku pulang telat," kata Naruto begitu keluar dari mobil lalu melamabaikan tangan.

"Oke!" kata kushina riang.

"Anak-anak titip Naruto ya!" kini teguran Kushina sukses membuat mereka keluar dari pemikiran analisis mereka tentang mobil coklat caramel yang mengalahkan Gaara.

"Baik, bibi!" kali ini Sakura yang menjawab dengan tersenyum manis sebagai perwakilan. Begitu mobil ibu Naruto menghilang Naruto berbalik melihat teman-temannya yang ternyata belum sepenuhnya kembali kedunia nyata.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto bingung memandangi teman-temannya.

Bersambung

Natsuya32 : Keluarga Naru , bisa di bilang bukan pembalap . Minato dan Naruto gag bisa dibilang aktif di dunia balap malam, tapi selalu di cari-cari gara-gara gag sengaja nimbrung balapan orang lain kok . Mereka berdua gag punya niatan sama sekali. Jadi Naru dan Minato nyantai bin cuek aja soalnya gag ngerasa . Beda lagi sama Kushina, kalo itu baru bener. Terimakasih sarannya ya. Saya berusaha juga kok perbaiki.

namikaze shira : He he he, iya semuanya bisa kok untuk diajak kebut-kebutan (*plak*). Terimakasih ya.

: Iya, saya terinspirasi banget sama anime itu. Itu jadi film juga kan . Apalagi teknik-tekniknya , terutama miliki Takumi yang nikung tanpa injak rem. Keren banget. Kalau tau teknik-tekniknya bagi-bagi dong…he he he kalau boleh sie. (* di suruh bayar Hendrix * ).Terimakasih

Guest : Terimaksih teman, iya maaf kurang detail ya. Saya coba kok. Thank

ca kun : Ya begitulah, anak dan ayah. Ini baru pulang langsung up date kok walaupun hasilnya ala kadarnya. Terimaksh

Dey chan : saya usahakan kok. Saya maunya begitu tapi begitu ditulis kok jadi pendek. Huhhu hu *pundung*. Terimakasih yah sudah rivies

Chap 4 Diupdate , dalam kondisi lelah ,lunglai dan Tepar

Sepertinya belum ada yang menarik di chap 4, jujur chap 3 kemarin kayaknya parah banget penulisannya. Saya pun baru sadar setelah di publish ck ck ck. Ya sudah nasi sudah jadi bubur. Untuk itu demi kemajuan dalam segala hal mohon kritik dan saran untuk memperbaikinya. Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan. Mohon Riviewnya juga teman ^_^.Terimakasih


	5. Chapter 5

Speed of Destiny

Chapter 5

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Genre : Friendshiep dan Family

Rated : T

Naruto kini keheranan melihat tingkah aneh teman-temannya yang menatapnya intens. Tapi Naruto hanya cuek saja, "apa gara-gara aku datang terlambat ya?" fikir Naruto dengan heran.

"He he he sorry aku datang terlambat. Jadi, agenda kita ngapain dulu nih?" Tanya Naruto watados untuk mencairkan suasana. Tapi tampaknya gara-gara melihat mobil Kushina , teman-teman Naruto justru tampak asik membuat spekulasi dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing sehingga sedikit melupakan rencana mereka. Merasa tidak ada respon Naruto mulai bertanya lagi.

"Hoi, kaliyan ini kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi tanda marah.

"Uhm, gomen Naruto-kun. Ta-tadi kami ngalamun ." Tanggap Hinata dengan cepat, karena dia yang paling mengerti situasi ini.

"Kami, tidak apa Dobe. Hanya saja kedatanganmu itu mengingatkan sesuatu hal yang penting", kali ini Sasuke yang menjawab sambil menatap lurus Naruto.

"Oh begitu, aku kan orang penting, jadi wajar kalian tersepona begitu-ne." ujar narsis Naruto menampilkan senyum cemerlang.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita cepat mulai acaranya, aku sudah lapar nih!" pinta Chouji yang sedari tadi kelaparan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar Shikamaru malas. "Oh ya, sebaiknya kalian berhentilah berspekulasi dulu, tidak asik jika wajah jelek kalian tegang begini. Tipe mobil itu bukan satu-satunya di Konoha." Kata Shikamaru menambahkan untuk mengajak teman-temannya melupakan sejenak hal itu.

"Huh, apa sih yang terjadi dengan kalian sebenarnya. Aku tidak mengerti." Kali ini Naruto yang mengumpat karena teman-temannya bersikap janggal.

"Bukan apa-apa. Naruto, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" kata Kiba sambil menepuk bahu Naruto lalu mengajaknya makan-makan di resto yang sudah mereka booking.

Malam itu mereka menikmati acara makan-makan bersama dengan riang. Naruto tampak mesra dengan Hinata, bahkan mereka saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Sementara itu tampak pula Sai dan Ino yang justru mojok sendiri, Sasuke dan Sakura tampak berbincang mesra , sisanya dari mereka tampak berceloteh ria. Setelah puas makan mereka menuju parkiran, mereka menuju mobil masing-masing. Meskipun tampak Gaara, Neji, dan Naruto, Choiji dan Shino ikut mobil yang lain karena mereka tidak membawa mobil. Gaara bersama Kiba, Neji dengan Sai, Shino, Chouji numpang Shikamaru. Naruto tentu saja dengan Hinata.

"Hei, Naruto kali ini kau yang harus menyetir yah. Masa Hinata yang menyetir. Kita akan ke ujung ke KDS (Konoha Dead Street ). Sampai sana kita akan beradu oke." Dekte Kiba sambil nyengir berharap kali ini temannya bisa sedikit gentle, bukan si tuan aman atau anak mami yang mereka kenal.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, untuk menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Kalau di fikir-fikir mana ada cewek ketika kencan yang nyetir ceweknya bukan cowoknya.

"Uhm , baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Naruto mantap.

"Itu baru namanya lelaki", komentar Kiba sambil menyeringai jahil. Ke tujuh mobil itu segera meluncur dengan posisi beriringan. Pertama mobil berwarna dark blue milik Sasuke, di ikuti mobil berwana soft pink milik Sakura, selanjutnya mobil berwarna gold milik Ino, lalu mobil milik Hinata yang dikendarai Naruto, mobil berwarna silver mengkilap tepat dibelakangnya yaitu milik Kiba, di ikuti mobil hitam milik Sai, Shikamaru di barisan yang paling akhir.

Awalnya mereka melaju dalam kecepatan sedang. Tapi dasar anak muda, Kiba dengan sengaja mendahului Naruto dan Ino sehingga kini ia di barisan ke empat. Melihat tanda-tanda Kiba mulai mengajak balapan tentu membuat semuanya merespon. Ino yang mudah terpancing emosi lalu dengan sengaja menyalip Kiba dan Sakura. Belum lagi Ino selesai, ternyata Sai dan Shikamaru telah beriringan meminta jalan, melihat hal itu Sasuke yang berada di posisi terdepan tak mau kalah ,dengan segera dia menaikkan kecepatanya begitu Sai dan Shikamaru mendekati dirinya. Seketika itu juga suasana menjadi panas karena Sasuke dengan sengaja meninggalkan mereka tentunya hal itu memicu yang lain untuk mengekor di belakang Sasuke. Ke enam mobil itu dengan cepat meninggalkan mobil Lavender milik Hinata yang terlihat tidak terpengaruh.

"Dasar, maniak balap. Apa sih yang mereka fikirkan." Umpat Naruto kesal tapi tidak kehilangan fokusnya pada kemudi.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, mereka memang biasa seperti itu. Naruto-kun jangan khawatir, kalau Naruto-kun tidak bisa mengikuti mereka, senyamannya Naruto-kun saja mengemudi." Kata Hinata khawatir, sambil memandang Naruto yang raut wajahnya kesal.

"Ah, tidak kok. Lagi pula aku tidak suka ngebut untuk hal yang tidak jelas. Selain itu, harusnya saat ini aku menikmati saat-saat bersamamu Hinata-chan." Pandangan Naruto berubah melembut pada Hinata.

Detik itu juga wajah Hinata memerah tanda tersipu malu. " Uhm Naruto-" ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke tempat menarik," ujar Naruto sambil berkonsentrasi pada jalanan, alih-alih lurus justru dia membelokkan mobil Hinata ke kiri. Hinata tahu jalan ini, ini adalah jalan lingkar luar, meskipun sama-sama akan mencapai KDS tapi jalanan itu kan sempit dan jarang dilewati .

"Uhm , Naruto- kun. Bukannya ini jalan lingkar luar. Ap-apa tidak berbahaya?" Tanya Hinata ragu ,namun nyatanya Naruto si tuan aman santai saja jadi membuat Hinata nyaman. Hinata percaya Naruto.

"He he he , itu tergantung dengan siapa kau lewat. Kalau denganku aku pastikan keamanan itu nomor satu. Lagi pula aku tahu mobil ini baru di servis kan?" Tanya Naruto mencoba menebak. Jalanan di sana makin sempit dan gelap tapi tampak beberapa meter ke depan sisi kiri sudah berganti tebing curam.

"Uhm, itu benar. Tapi bagaimana Naruto tahu?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Itu mudah, stang mobil Hinata terasa ringan, suara mesinnya jadi lebih halus, rem kakimu juga tidak dalam. Keseimbangan mobil ini juga bagus. Kau pasti tidak hanya melakukan perawatan berkala, tapi hampir setiap kau merasa janggal kau akan melakukan cek. Kau sangat teliti. Pantas kau itu jadi salah satu driver yang di segani Hinata." Puji Naruto sambil tersenyum riang.

Hinata tidak berkomentar apapun karena saat ini dia begitu menikmati saat-saat bersama Naruto.

"Lihat ke samping Hinata" perintah lembut Naruto.

Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu kota terlihat begitu indah dari sini. Seperti bintang.

"I-indah sekali." Gumamnya pelan.

"Apa ku bilang" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Selanjutnya perjalanan di isi dengan perbincangan ringan antara Naruto dan Hinata. Meskipun jalanan itu terkenal berbahaya karena posisi tikungan yang tajam dan menukik turun tapi bersama Naruto , Hinata merasa aman. Naruto bisa mengendalikan mobil Hinata dengan mulus bahkan di tikungan "Valey" (Julukan khusus bagi salah satu tikungan di jalan lingkar luar, tikungan itu bisa dijuluki seperti itu karena rata-rata pengemudi mobil akan menyerempet sedikit tebing untuk berbelok meskipun mereka tidak berpapasan dengan mobil lain. Tikungan ini terkenal tajam dan berbahaya) mobil Hinata bisa menikung sempurna tanpa menyerempet tebing.

Hinata takjub akan hal itu. Dia sendiri saja belum tentu bisa meskipun dengan kecepatan pelan seperti saat ini.

XXX Di saat bersamaan , di tempat lain XXX

Keenam mobil yang tadi meninggalkan Naruto kini masih tampak beradu kecepatan. Sasuke kini berada di posisis kedua, karena Shikamaru berhasil menyalipnya. Sementara itu tidak jauh dari sana mobil Sakura, Kiba, Sai, Ino saling menyusul satu sama lain.

"Cih , yang namanya Shikamaru itu benar merepotkan," ujar Sasuke yang kini masih menempel ketat Shikamaru. Mobil Hijau di depannya ini berhasil mematikan jalannya. Mobil itu dengan sengaja melaju selalu tepat segaris lurus dengan Sasuke. Begitu akan menyalip mobil Shikamaru akan dengan segera mengikuti arah Sasuke berpindah.

"Telat lagi!" sudah kelima kalinya Sasuke gagal menyalip mobil Nara Shikamaru.

"Rasakan itu , Pangeran. Bagaimana seorang pangeran akan menyelematkan tuan putri jika kudanya saja terbelenggu." Ujar Shikamaru senang karena kali ini strateginya berhasil. Sasuke kini masih menempel ketat Shikamaru.

"Kau ini masih sempat saja membuat perumapamaan Shika" ujar Chouji yang duduk di samping Shikamaru. Sementara itu Shino yang pendiam tidak berkomentar apapun.

Hanya tertinggal satu tikungan saja, beberapa mobil lain mengikuti Shika dan Sasuke. Tampak kali ini Kiba yang memimpin kelompok itu.

"Hei itu berbahaya!" pekik Sakura sambil mengerem mobilnya karena secara mendadak disalip oleh mobil Kiba yang se enaknya memotong jalan Sakura.

"Anak itu , sukanya semaunya sendiri." Hela nafas milik Sai karena ia juga terkejut dengan kelakuan Kiba yang berbahaya.

"Sabar, Sai. Kiba memang ceroboh," komentar Neji pendek sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Meskipun dia tidak menyetir dia cukup menikmati pertandingan ini.

"Cih, apa-apaan si Kiba itu. Se enaknya nylonong saja. Kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau kalah." Ujar Ino geram. Dengan perhitungan matang tikungan setelah ini Ino menyalip mobil milik Sai.

"Ini anak satu juga, nylonong se enaknya sendiri. Dasar cepat panas. Kalau kalian mau menang harus tenang untuk memikirkan strategi." Ujar Sai sengit.

XX Shikamaru-Sasuke XX

Kali ini Sasuke mengubah strategi. Gila memang, dia sekarang menempel Shikamaru dari samping dalam . Meskipun itu berbahaya tapi Sasuke tetap melakukannya.

"Shika, Sasuke menempel dari samping," Ujar Chouji santai.

"Diamlah, aku juga tahu Uchiha itu merepotkan. Kalau begini sih , aku juga faham kenapa Naruto itu anti di supiri Sasuke" ujar Shikamaru datar .

"Rasakan itu,setelah ini aku yang akan menang Shikamaru." Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan evil-smirknya.

Di sudut yang cukup lapang jalanan KDS tampak gerombolan anak bermobil sedang tongkrong-tongkrong tidak jelas. Karena ini malam minggu tentu saja banyak driver dari beberapa klub berkumpul sebagai rutinitas. Hari itu tidak ada jadwal resmi sehingga yang datang kesini hanya beberapa driver yang memang sedang cari hiburan dengan berkumpul. Mereka yang tadinya asik mengobrol seketika itu juga menolehkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara yang menarik perhatian mereka. Suara mobil itu cukup keras, sehingga mereka bisa memastikan ada beberapa mobil yang datang. Mereka segera memusatkan perhatian pada tikungan terakhir disana , beberapa saat kemudian tampak dua mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi yang saling berhimpitan. Mobil berwarna dark blue yang tadinya di belakang kini menyalip mobil berwarna hijau. Begitu terlewati mobil dark blue tersebut memacu mobilnya menuju mereka dengan menurunkan kecepatan. Mereka tahu daerah ini adalah garis finisnya. Setelahnya diikuti mobil hijau lembut yang disalip, mobil itu dengan santainya parkir di sebelah Sasuke. Selang beberapa saat muncul mobil berwarna dark , disusul mobil berwarna soft pink, silver dan gold. Setelah parkir mereka segera turun dari mobil masing-masing membuat orang-orang di sana tertegun takjub.

"Itu kan Sasuke Uchiha dari Night, lalu itu Shikamaru dari Konoha Class dan mereka-mereka itu-kan " bisik salah pemuda dari gerombolan yang masih bergumam takjub tidak jelas.

"Hebat, sepertinya mereka baru selesai melakukan adu drive. Tapi apa tidak terlalu sore. Lagipula hari ini tidak ada jadwal. Jadi untuk apa mereka kesini?" kata seseorang dengan berbisik. Keadaan di KDS sedikit berubah ketika mereka datang secara beriringan namun hal itu merupakan hal wajar secara mereka semua cukup mempunyai nama.

"Sepertinya kita menarik perhatian . Oh ya ngomong-ngomong dimana si dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru ingat bila dalam rombongan mereka ada Naruto.

"Astaga, kenapa kita lupa ada dia" ujar Neji sambil menepuk dahi.

"Tenanglah, Naruto mungkin tertinggal di belakang. Kita harus memakluminya." Ujar Gaara mencoba memaklumi.

"Ternyata dia tidak berubah, jalannya masih saja seperti siput," komen Kiba sambil tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kita menunggunya, mungkin kita yang keterlaluan." Kata Sasuke sambil duduk di kap mobilnya.

"Baiklah" kata Kiba mewakili teman-temannya.

XXX Naruto-Hinata XXX

Mobil Hinata kini sudah sampai ujung jalan lingkar luar. Naruto mengemudi dengan santai di iringi dengan obralan-obralan ringan yang sukses terkadang membuat mereka blushing satu sama lain. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak peduli telah di salip para driver yang sedang menuju ke KDS. Untuk kesekian kalinya ada mobil yang mengklakson mereka. Sadar akan hal itu, Naruto memilih untuk menyingkir untuk memberi jalan. Setelah di tunggu , tapi tampaknya mobil di belakang tidak mau menyalip juga justru si pengendara mengklakson mereka lagi.

"Uhm, Na , Naruto-kun. Sepertinya mobil itu ingin mengajak kita balapan. Dia mengklakson kita dan tidak mau mendahului." Terang Hinata pada Naruto yang masih terlihat kebingungan dengan kode seperti itu.

"Masa sih, Hinata-chan? Sepertinya mobil ini berjalan lambat kok gak menarik perhatian." Tanya Naruto bingung lalu melihat spidometer yang menunjukkan kelajuan 40km/jam.

"Mu-mungkin , stiker anggota Black Roses milikku yang menarik perhatian dia" ujar Hinata takut. Hinata takut membuat Naruto dalam masalah, ia sangat faham dalam dunia balap malam jika sekali driver itu mengejar maka ia akan mengikuti terus sampai dilayani. Pastilah orang-orang yang melakukan itu melakukannya terhadap orang yang mereka segani. Bukannya sombong, semua anggota Black Roses sudah punya nama di konoha dan terkenal akan reputasinya.

Tapi kondisi saat ini berbeda, Hinata sedang bersama Naruto dan Hinata tidak ingin membuat kecewa dia dengan merusak malam kencannya.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto bingung, kali ini menoleh pada Hinata dengan raut wajah panik.

"Mau tidak mau kita harus melayaninya Naruto-kun atau dia akan terus mengejar kita" ujar Hinata sambil merunduk dengan suara lirih.

"Tidak bisa ini malam spesialku. Aku akan mencoba bicara saja kalau begitu." Kata Naruto tegas , jelas ada nada tidak suka di dalamnya. Hinata hanya menurut dengan mengangguk. Setelah mengamati seksama Hinata tahu itu siapa. Untuk saat ini Hinata berharap 'dia" mau mengerti kondisi ini.

Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya. Dengan langkah mantap dia turun dari mobil Hinata, dia mengamati dengan seksama mobil berwarna biru laut dibuka perlahan dan memunculkan sesosok wanita berambut perak sebahu dengan dress putih selutut dengan aksen bunga-bunga.

"Siapa kau? Mana Hinata?" Tanya wanita itu dengan keras.

"Ehm , gomen ne. Aku Namikaze Naruto, kekasih Hinata. Jadi kau meminta Hinata balapan denganmu?" Tanya Naruto sopan dengan senyum yang menawan. Sedikit membuat gadis asing itu tersipu.

"Benar, mana Hinata? Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu , Hinata keluar kau temui aku sekarang juga," teriak Wanita itu dengan gahar.

"Uhm, maaf Shion-chan. Ta-tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa" timpal Hinata yang tanpa disadari Naruto sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh jadi, kau menolak ku ajak bertanding? Itu sungguh penghinaan besar Hinata. Tak kusangka kau anggota Black Roses yang terkenal tangguh lumer hanya karena kasmaran. Memalukan." Oceh Shion mencoba memanas-manasi Hinata agar mau bertanding.

"Gomen Shion, kali ini ak-aku tidak bisa bagaimana kita atur saja waktunya?" tawar Hinata takut-takut.

Naruto yang mulai mengerti situasi ini hanya terdiam. Jelas ini urusan begini dia tidak tahu, seandainya asal bicara ia takut akan menambah masalah.

"Ayolah Hinata, hanya sebentar. Selesai ini kau masih bisa kan." Bujuknya dengan nada yang mengancam sambil memainkan kukunya.

Hinata memandang Naruto yang menggelengkan kepala pelan. Naruto tahu Hinata mencemaskan dirinya. Tapi melihat kekasihnya terintimidasi siapa yang tega sih.

"Nona Shion, entah kau terima atau tidak . Malam ini Hinata tidak akan balapan denganmu. Hinata ayo pergi." Perintah Naruto dingin lalu masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Hinata meninggalkan Shion sendirian.

"Pergi saja kalau kau bisa pengecut!" ujar Shion mengumpat kesal lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Hinata dan Naruto meneruskan perjalanan ke KDS dalam keadaan hening. Naruto masih berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya. Beberapa saat kemudian tampak mobil Shion melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto mengabaikannya. Tapi begitu sampai di belakang mereka , dengan sengaja Shion menyerempet mobil Hinata dari belakang.

"Sial, wanita itu gila atau apa?" ujar Naruto geram. Sementara itu Hinata hanya bisa tertegun, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sretttt!" Shion menyerempet lagi mobil Hinata

"Naruto-kun, biar aku menghadapinya saja." Pinta Hinata takut-takut.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh balapan dengan wanita gila ini. Lihat saja kelakuannya Hinata. Dia terlalu berbahaya." Ujar Naruto pada Hinata

"Dhugg !" mobil Hinata sedikit tersendat ketika mobil Shion sengaja menyrempet dari belakang.

"Keterlaluan!" teriak Naruto marah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto menaikkan laju kecepatannya.

"Hinata, pastikan sabuk pengamanmu kencang!" titah Naruto dengan tegas. Hinata hanya menurut, dilihatnya perubahan sikap Naruto yang selama ini belum dilihatnya, yaitu sisi lain Naruto.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto melaju di jalanan favorit para driver itu. Naruto membelok dan membuat manuver dengan halus namun tetap efisien tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Hinata yang ada di samping Naruto terkejut bukan main melihat teknik yang dilakukan Naruto itu. Dalam kondisi kecepatan tinggi, Hinata bahkan tidak merasakan guncangan ketika membelok yang biasanya akan muncul bila dilakukan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan sembari dia berfikir terlepas dari Shion. "_Untuk membuat jarak sih mudah tapi agar Shion kehilangan jejak. Bagaimana caranya ya?_ " fikir Naruto.

"Ayo berfikir Naruto! Ayo berfikir!" ujarnya pelan.

"Oh, iya!" ujar Naruto sumpringah. Dari samping Naruto, Hinata belum bisa berkomentar apa-apa soal rencana lari dari Shion. Bisa membuat jarak selebar ini saja sudah sangat bagus. Dalam analisa Hinata, Naruto selalu membuat jarak saat tikungan, antara tikungan satu dengan tikungan yang lain jaraknya selalu bertambah. Masih dalam analisa , tiba-tiba Hinata dikejutkan dengan cara Naruto berbalik arah yang amat singkat dan kini ia melaju melawan arah datangnya Shion.

"Dengan ini , kita selamat Hinata." Ujar Naruto bangga. Beberapa saat kemudian mobil Shion melaju dari arah berlawanan tentu Shion sangat terkejut, dengan gegabah dia langsung berbalik arah untuk mengikuti Naruto. Dia memacu mobilnya untuk berbalik dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"AAAAAARGH ! Dhuag!" sial bagi Shion. Dia telat untuk berbelok sehingga ia menabrak pohon membuat mobilnya melintang di tengah jalan.

"Naruto-kun , mobil Shion-chan!" pekik Hinata kaget.

"Sial ! Kenapa jadi begini!" umpat Naruto panik. Naruto langsung berbalik menuju mobil Shion. Naruto segera keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Shion yang pingsan, Shion sepertinya mengalami pendaharan di kepala. Naruto segera saja mengendong Shion untuk di masukkan ke dalam mobil.

"Hinata, cepat pindahkan mobil Shion. Setelah itu kita kerumah sakit." Perintah naruto tegas sambil berlari ke dalam mobil. Diletakkannya Shion di jok belakang. Begitu selesai Hinata langsung ikut duduk di jok belakang menangani Shion.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto langsung masuk dalam mobil Hinata dan segera melaju ke rumah sakit. Kali ini Naruto mengemudi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Di sela-sela mengemudi dia memberikan ponselnya pada Hinata untuk menelfon Tou-san nya. Dalam fikiran mereka berdua kini adalah keadaan Shion. Dalam 20 menit Naruto sudah mencapai rumah sakit. Ia segera mengarahkan mobilnya ke tempat kedatangan pasien. Benar ternyata di sana sudah ada rolli dan beberapa suster yang berjaga. Pastinya Minato telah memberitahu pihak rumah sakit tentang hal ini. Shion segera dipindahkan ke rolli untuk segera di tangani.

Naruto dan Hinata kini menunggu di ruang tunggu. Terpancar jelas kepanikan dari raut wajah mereka.

"Seandainya dia tidak memaksa, tentu tidak begini jadinya." Ujar Naruto kesal dan bingung. Rasa bersalah dan rasa jengkel bersatu dalam dirinya.

XXX KDS, Sasuke Cs dkk XXX

"Di rumah sakit ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi dari telfonnya. Sasuke tampak mengangguk-angguk lalu menutup telfonnya.

"Ada apa Sas, siapa yang di rumah sakit?" Tanya Sakura panik pada Sasuke yang baru saja menutup telfonnya.

"Hinata dan Naruto" ujar Sasuke singkat tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Apa?" Tanya mereka dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Bersambung

hendrix ngawi** : **iya, saya rencana bikin kok. Tapi jujur belum dapet ide ( * di tampol sandal japit ). Alasan saya kemarin gag ada balapan itu selingan biar kesannya gag balapan melulu gitu. He he he .Thank ya sudah rivew lagi.

Earl Louisia vi Duivel : Siap ini sudah up date. Terimakasih sudah riview.

Natsuya32 : He he typonya masih, wk wk wk ( ngantuk gak ngantuk ada aja ). Itu sih tergantung mood Naru. Ehm dijawab gak ya? Nanti juga ke buka satu persatu. Tidak , Kushina kayaknya udah tobat kok . Lebih detailnya nanti ada sendiri waktunya. Kalau di ceritakan gak seru ah. He he he. Terimakasih Riview nya.

Aden L kazt : Iya itu salah satu sumber inspirasi saya. Kushina kayaknya sekarang tobat kok. Terimakasih Riview nya.

NamikazeNoah : Terimakasih, saya berusaha perbaiki terus kok. Masalah up date, sepertinya lihat suasana. Mungkin sampai akhir pekan ini masih bisa sering up date, tapi untuk beberapa minggu kedepan sepertinya akan mau fokus ke Ujian Semester dulu. Terimakasih riviewnya.

Guest : Iya, kok. Terimakasih sudah riview. Kalau sempat main-main kesini lagi ya . ( * Di injek readers )

MTPG : Oke, Rivew anda membuat semangat saya! Terimakasih Riviewnya.

Chapter 5 Akhirnya selesai juga, mungkin masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Ye Ye Ye setelah memeras otak beberapa jam akhirnya bisa bikin yang panjang meskipun sepertinya ceritanya tetep aja ngawur He he he. Tentunya cerita ini masih butuh kritik, saran untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Bersediakah anda memberi Riview? Terimakasih semuanya. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Speed of Destiny

Chapter 6

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendship dan Family

Rated : T

"Kalian jangan terkejut seperti itu, Naruto dan Hinata baik-baik saja hanya saja mereka tidak jadi kesini gara-gara Shion kecelakaan. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu disana sekarang." Terang Sasuke menambahkan begitu melihat kepanikan di wajah teman-temannya.

Mendengar hal itu mereka seketika bernafas lega.

"Jadi, mereka berdua baik-baik saja? Lalu kenapa mereka bisa bersama Shion ?" Tanya Sakura penasaran pada Sasuke. Seingat mereka Shion tidak pernah bergabung dalam rombongan mereka, tapi ini kenapa bisa bersama Hinata dan Naruto.

"Menurut Hinata, Shion kecelakaan gara-gara menabrak pohon karena dia tidak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya saat putar balik mengejar mereka berdua." Kata Sasuke memberi penjelasan pada mereka.

"Gadis itu, kerjaannya memang cari gara-gara dengan kita, terlebih lagi dengan Hinata. Padahal sudah sering kan dia dikalahkan. Sekarang rasakan itu." Cibir Ino dengan nada sebal, terlihat sekali dia sama sekali tidak prihatin.

"Kau jangan begitu Ino-chan. Bagaimanapun sekarang dia sekarang terkena musibah." Tegur Sakura pada Ino yang terlihat tidak prihatin. Sakura tahu Ino itu sangat sebal terhadap Shion gara-gara gadis itu selalu berusaha menciptakan konflik dengan mereka, walaupun Sakura sebal tapi kali ini ia turut prihatin.

"Biarkan saja, itu akibatnya jadi orang jahat." Respon Ino dengan nada yang masih tidak suka sambil memalingkan muka.

"Sudah hentikan, Ino-Sakura." Tegur Sasuke dengan nada dingin sambil memberi tatapan tajam kepada Ino.

"Sekarang, kita harus memutuskan sesuatu!" ujar Sasuke angkat suara untuk memutuskan tindakan selanjutnya yang harus dilakukan.

"Benar, aku setuju. Bagaimana kalau kita menyusul kerumah sakit saja memastikan Naruto dan Hinata tidak dalam masalah. Bagi yang tidak mau ikut silahkan." Usul Gaara pada semua yang ada disana, sambil memandang Ino untuk melihat apa reaksinya.

"Baik, siapa yang akan ikut ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang ekspresi masing-masing dari mereka. Mereka tampak setuju saja, meskipun Ino tampak tidak peduli toh dia memutuskan ikut.

"Kulihat , semuanya setuju ikut. Satu lagi, Gaara tolong kau hubungi klub balap dimana Shion bergabung. Berikan Informasi tentang kecelakaan Shion." Perintah Sasuke pada Gaara yang tampaknya sudah siap dengan ponselnya bahkan sebelum diperintah Sasuke.

Dengan segera Gaara menelfon kenalannya yang satu klub dengan Shion untuk memberitahu keadaan Shion. Setelah terjadi pembicaraan yang cukup panjang akhirnya pembicaraan selesai.

"Sudah, kujelaskan semua agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman dengan klubnya." Ujar Gaara memberi laporan pada yang disana.

"Baik, kita berangkat sekarang!" komando Sasuke pada semua teman-temannya yang tampak mendadak diam setelah mendapat kabar ini. Tetap saja mereka belum yakin jika Hinata dan Naruto baik-baik saja jika belum melihat secara langsung. Terlebih lagi yang menimpa Shion, mereka masih menerka-nerka benarkah info yang dikatakan Sasuke jika hanya Shion yang kecelakaan. Info itu terlalu janggal, Shion yang notabene salah satu pembalap ranking atas tidak mungkin seceroboh itu hingga bisa menabrak pohon. Pasti ada sebab lain. Sasuke dan kawan-kawan segera masuk mobil masing-masing. Kali ini Gaara lebih memilih satu mobil dengan Sasuke. Alasan Gaara jelas, dia hanya ingin memastikan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar.

Malam mulai beranjak larut , keenam mobil itu kini menuju rumah sakit secara beriringan. Dalam keheningan malam mereka melaju dalam keadaan sedang, tidak ada yang saling mendahului.

"Sas, kau yakin Naruto dan Hinata baik-baik saja?" Gaara bertanya pada Sasuke tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang konsen.

"Tentu, kenapa kau seperti tidak percaya seperti itu? Yang menelfonku itu Hinata langsung. Jadi aku bisa pastikan baik-baik saja. " terang Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Gaara yang tampak khawatir.

"Aku percaya itu tapi tetap ada yang ganjil. Shion itu tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata, tekniknya cukup matang. Putar balik itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk dia" . Jawab Gaara lebih mendetail untuk menerangkan asumsinya.

"Tapi memang itu yang dikatakan Hinata, soal lebih lanjut mana aku tahu", jawab balik Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. Seolah menangkal pertanyaan Gaara yang menuduhnya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Setelahnya Gaara hanya diam , wajah stoicnya tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Hampir separuh perjalanan telah mereka lalui, dalam perjalanan tersebut mereka terkadang bertemu pengemudi lain , termasuk Aniki Sasuke yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya. Sepertinya Anikinya akan menuju ke KDS.

"Trrrrrrrrrt…..trrrrrrrrt….trrrrrrrrrrrrt," bunyi getar Hp Sasuke dari dashboard mobil. Didalam layar tampak siapa yang memanggilnya yaitu Itachi.

"Gaara, tolong angkat telfon ku, katakan pada Aniki aku tidak kumpul malam ini." Perintah Sasuke pada Gaara disampingnya. Gaara segera mengangkat telfon itu.

"Halo, Itachi-Nii ." sapa Gaara dengan santai.

"_Oh, ini Gaara. Aku hanya mau bertanya kalian akan kemana kok rombongan gitu?" Tanya Itachi dari ujung ponselnya._

"Uhm, kami akan ke rumah sakit ada teman kami yang sakit. Kami mau besuk." Ujar Gaara sedikit berbohong, begitu-begitu dia juga faham kakak Sasuke itu orangnya panikan, seandainya berkata jujur bahwa Hinata dan Naruto di rumah sakit pastilah ia turut ikut cemas dan akan membuat salah faham lanjut.

"_Oh, jadi seperti itu. Sepertinya tanpa kau beritahupun kau pasti akan bilang Sasuke tidak da-,_

"_Sial!" _

"tut….tut….tut…." tiba-tiba sambungan telfon itu terlepas.

"Loh kok mati?" Respon Gaara terheran sambil memandang Sasuke dengan meminta penjelasan.

"Mana aku tahu, mungkin dia kebelit pipis kali." Jawab Sasuke ngaco kali ini menolehkan pandangannya pada Gaara .

"Mungkin saja sinyalnya tidak bagus, " belum Gaara menyelesaikan omongannya Handhpone milik Sasuke sudah bergetar lagi.

"Halo ada apa , Itachi-nii?" sapa Gaara masih santai. Tanpa disadari Sasuke juga sedikit melirik Gaara yang sedang menerima telfon dari Itachi.

"_Gaara, aku baru saja berpapasan dengan mobil-" kata Itachi seketika tak dihiraukan Gaara._ Saat ini perhatiannya terfokus pada mobil yang baru saja menyalip mobil Sasuke. Mobil berwarna putih dengan kecepatan tinggi baru saja melewati enam mobil sekaligus tanpa ada yang sadar . Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah faham akan pikiran Gaara rupanya telah menaikkan laju mobilnya begitu disalip.

"Rupanya itu, yang Shikamaru-Sakura temui" ujar Sasuke dengan nada rendah. Kali ini pandangannya difokuskan sepenuhnya agar tidak kehilangan mobil itu.

"_Halo , Gaara apa kau mendengarku?" ujar Itachi dari ujung telfon sana._

"Iya, kurasa aku tahu maksud kakak. Sudah dulu kami akan melakukan pengejaran" Kata Gaara lalu menutup telfon. Selanjutnya Gaara mengirim sms berantai pada mereka semua untuk mengikuti Sasuke.

Hebat, mobil itu kini semakin jauh jaraknya dengan Sasuke. Melihat hal itu Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, ia semakin memacu mobilnya tak peduli teman-teman dibelakangnya mulai kerepotan mengikutinya. Dengan kecepatan seperti ini masih juga ia ketinggalan. Gaara yang hanya sebagai penonton disamping Sasuke kini hanya bisa menganalisa. Mobil ini mungkin mempunyai kecepatan yang sama , tunggu tidak mungkin lebih cepat mobil Sasuke. Dalam kondisi tenang, Gaara mulai membuat pengamatan, mobil di depan bukan mobil yang sudah di modif, suara itu meski kini terdengar keras tapi itu bukan suara mesin yang dimodif dalam artian itu masih original pabrik yang wajar bila menderu jika digunakan dalam kecepatan tinggi berbeda dengan mobil milik Sasuke yang menghasilkan suara lebih tinggi dan sedikit kasar. Jelas ini merupakan adu teknik, teknik yang dikuasai pengemudi di depan di atas Sasuke. Sementara wajah Sasuke menegang, Gaara justru semakin asik dalam analisanya. Dia semakin intens memandangi cara mobil itu membelok, menukik secara detail. Tentu hal itu tidak akan bisa dia lakukan jika dia dalam posisi mengemudi. Setelah di ingat-ingat lagi mobil yang menyalipnya juga mempunyai suara yang sama, hanya ada beberapa teknik yang belum dilihat disini yaitu mobil itu tetap menggunakan rem ketika menikung. Sedangkan yang di temuinya dulu , terlihat efisiensi tikungan dilakukan tanpa menginjak rem. Dengan analisa itu ada satu hal yang Gaara bisa pastikan jelas mereka atau 'dia' bukan berasal dari klub balap manapun. Mereka hanya warga sipil yang memiliki teknik mengemudi mengagumkan.

Kini jalanan hutan semakin memudar menandakan di ujung jalan akan ada pertemuan antara jalan raya dengan perbatasan hutan. Mobil putih itu rupa-rupanya menuju kota. Sasuke terus mengemudi namun semakin kehilangan jarak meskipun masih dapat mengikuti. Gaara juga sedikit menengok ke belakang jarak mobil ini dengan teman-temannya tambah merenggang.

"Sas, sebaiknya kau hati-hati ini jalan raya. Harus ekstra waspada setidaknya turunkan sedikit kecepatanmu" ujar Gaara memperingatkan tapi tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan kecepatannya.

Gaara melihat tanda-tanda mobil putih itu menurunkan kecepatan karena jalanan menuju pusat kota semakin ramai. Gaara takjub sekali kali ini, selain teknik rupanya mobil putih itu pandai membuka jalan untuk lewat sehingga dia bisa tetap melaju tanpa harus tersendat meski dengan kecepatan sedang. Terlihat Jelas dimata Gaara pengemudi itu sangat beretika ketika di jalan.

"Awas!" pekik Gaara saat Sasuke hampir menyerempet mobil lain.

"Sas, kau harus pintar baca kondisi saat di jalan raya, ini bukan jalanan untuk drive. Meskipun kau terburu-buru kau harus perhatikan pula jalanmu," Gaara menasehati Sasuke yang tampak gegabah.

"Lalu harus bagaimana dia semakin menjauh bila tidak di kejar" ujar Sasuke dengan kesal , matanya kini menampakkan emosi . Tidak biasanya Sasuke frustasi.

"Ingat, pasti orang itu menuju suatu tempat. Tidak mungkin ia ke kota tanpa tujuan. Kita tak harus mengikutinya secara dekat. Kita harus tenang." Kata Gaara menenangkan.

Benar tak lama kemudian mobil putih itu memberikan tanda bahwa ia berbelok. Tidak diduga mereka mobil itu menuju rumah sakit tempat Hinata dan Naruto berada. Sasuke memberi isyarat untuk membelok menuju parkir rumah sakit. Sungguh keberuntungan bagi mereka jarak antrian parkir mereka dengan mobil itu hanya empat mobil. Setelah antri masuk Sasuke dan Gaara mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke tempat parkir. Tepat di selatan parkir mereka tampak mobil putih itu baru saja parkir di tempat mobil khusus pegawai rumah sakit.

Mereka membuka mata lebar-lebar begitu melihat siapa yang turun. Seorang dokter paruh baya dengan rambut pirang . Tampaknya dia sangat terburu-buru, terlihat dari gerakannya yang dilakukan dengan berlari-lari kecil. Mereka tahu siapa dia. Dokter Minato Namikaze ,ayah Naruto.

"Sas, aku tidak salah lihat kan?" Tanya Gaara tidak yakin. Ia begitu shock begitu melihat siapa yang turun.

"Tidak, dia itu Paman Minato" ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Wah-wah ternyata yang selama kita cari ternyata om-om", sela Sakura dari belakang. Terlihat jelas wajahnya kini sedang mengejek. Entah kenapa dia tidak kecewa yang mengalahkan mereka adalah Paman Minato pasalnya diam-diam Sakura sangat mengagumi ayah Naruto itu. ( Hanya kagum catat itu, bukan cinta loh ).

"Hei, sampai kapan kalian mau berdiri disitu. Ayo kita harus temui Naruto sekarang." Ajak Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam bersama teman-teman yang lain.

Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam dengan mengikuti Dokter Minato dari kejauhan.

Minato berjalan dengan cepat-cepat menuju ruangan yang di beritahu Naruto. Kakinya ia langkahkan segera ke ruang itu. Setelah berjalan sebentar , dari ujung lorong ia sudah bisa melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk bersebelahan . Keduanya jelas tampak cemas.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Minato bertanya pada Naruto yang masih terduduk lesu sambil merundukkan wajah. Ketika mendengar suara ayahnya dia langsung melengokkan pandangannya pada ayahnya. Melihat kedatangan Minato , Hinata langsung berdiri untuk memberi hormat.

"Kami baik-baik saja Tou-san, hanya saja Shion sepertinya mengalami pendarahan." Jawab Naruto lesu. Hanya ada perasaan bersalah kali ini.

"Se-selamat malam Dokter Minato" sapa Hinata gugup sambil tersenyum lemah.

Minato segera melengok pada Hinata. Kini ia melihat menyapanya malu-malu. "_Anak yang manis, pantas saja Naruto menyukainya." _Pikir Minato dalam hati.

"Oh , Hai Hinata-chan. Untung kalian tidak apa-apa ya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu di cemaskan," Ujar Minato sambil bernafas lega.

"Tou-san, ak- aku minta maaf. Ini bisa aku jelaskan" kata Naruto takut-takut sambil memberanikan diri untuk memandang wajah Tou-sannya.

Minato hanya tersenyum. "Naruto, kau tak perlu jelaskan apapun. Aku percaya kamu. Nah sekarang aku harus temui dokter yang menangani Shion dulu, untuk meminta penjelasan agar aku bisa memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut padamu." Kata Minato lalu menepuk bahu Naruto untuk menguatkan.

"Berfikirlah positif, ini bukan salahmu Naruto". Minato berusaha menenangkan Naruto seolah membaca apa yang Naruto fikirkan. Setelahnya Minato pergi keruangan dokter.

Selang beberapa saat rombongan Sasuke sudah tiba.

"Kau tak apa-apa Naruto, Hinata?" Gaara menjadi orang pertama yang mempertanyakan keadaan mereka berdua. Sementara itu Ino dan Sakura segera ke samping Hinata.

Naruto sekali lagi menolehkan pandangannya ke siapa yang bertanya yaitu Gaara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi Shion mengalami kecelakaan." Jelas sekali tersirat nada ke khawatiran di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" kini Sasuke yang bertanya.

Naruto hanya menggeleng , dia masih linglung.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka berada di rumah sakit, dan hampir separuh waktu pula mereka habiskan dalam keheningan. Sebenaranya mereka (selain Naruto) biasa mendengar kecelakaan yang dialami para driver namun sepertinya Naruto terlalu shock sehingga tidak banyak yang bisa mereka tanyakan pada Naruto, termasuk Hinata yang hanya menjawab pertanyaan dengan singkat.

"Wah-wah ternyata di sini sudah ramai ya" tutur Minato sambil tersenyum ramah pada teman-teman Naruto.

"Paman Minato!" sapa Sasuke secara reflek sambil memandang ayah Naruto secara intens, rata-rata mereka bereaksi hampir sama seperti Sasuke.

"Selamat malam dokter Minato" sapa Sakura menambahkan sambil tersenyum manis mewakili teman-temannya.

"Selamat malam semua, kalian baik sekali mau datang. Sepertinya Naruto membuat kalian repot ya?" Tanya Minato sambil sedikit melirik jahil pada Naruto yang sedang lesu.

"Naruto, ada berita bagus. Shion hanya luka ringan saja, hanya pendarahan biasa kemungkinan tiga hari kedepan dia bisa pulih. Ayolah jangan kau tekuk wajahmu itu, nanti jelek loh," Hibur Minato sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang anaknya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto sedikit cerah.

"Iya, serius. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa begitu merasa bersalah?"

"Entahlah, aku sebelumnya kan belum pernah membuat anak orang kecelakaan" desah Naruto pasrah sambil memandang teman-temannya yang tampaknya heran akan jalan pikiran Naruto.

XXX KDS di saat yang sama XXX

Malam semakin larut. Bahkan hari pun sudah berganti, namun kerumunan disana belum ada tanda-tanda membubarkan diri. Di sana ada beberapa kelompok elit yang saling berbincang santai karena malam ini tidak ada pertandingan.

"Itachi, tumben Sasuke tidak datang. Kemana dia?" Seseorang dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi dengan wajah terbingkai kacamata bertanya pada Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku berwarna orange. Ia ingin tahu kemana perginya salah satu driver terbaiknya itu.

"Sasuke ke rumah sakit bersama beberapa anak klub lain kerumah sakit. Katanya sih besuk teman, tadi aku juga sempat berpapasan", Jawab Itachi santai sambil memandangi ketuanya yang asik membaca buku tak jelas.

"Ow, ya sudah" katanya singkat lalu melanjutkan membaca bukunya kali ini merubah posisi yaitu sambil jongkok.

"Ketua?"

"Hn?" katanya sambil menoleh seperti anak kecil.

"Berwibalah sedikit Kakashi-Nii saat kau di tempat umum. Lihat sekarang apa yang akan mereka pikir melihatmu ketua 'Night' membaca buku mesum sambil jongkok," umpat marah-marah Itachi sambil menunjuk Kakashi yang tampaknya tidak peduli.

"Sudah?"

Mendengar jawaban polos tanpa dosa dari Kakashi, Itachi hanya bisa pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi ketua mereka memang seperti itu. Hatake Kakashi usia 29 tahun ketua dari Klub Night, dengan wajah tampan dan perawakan tinggi atletis tentu akan membuat cewek-cewek tepar. Satu yang kurang, dia kadang bersikap kekanakan tak jelas. Contohnya seperti sekarang, jongkok sambil baca buku, benar-benar menurunkan derajad.

Daripada dia menanggapi tak jelas ketuanya. Itachi akhirnya memilih kembali ke mobil. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Sepanjang perjalanan ke mobil ia bisa mendengar sedikit apa yang mereka bicara kan yaitu pengendara misterius. Beberapa klub tampak berbincang dengan serius, termasuk The Sands yang di ketuai Sasori. Ia heran kenapa sepertinya Klubnya saja yang tak peduli, malahan si ketua tampak cuek bebek.

XXX Beberapa Hari Kemudian XXX

Keesokan harinya Shion sudah tersadar. Naruto yang masih menunggu di rumah sakit langsung secara pribadi meminta maaf akan kejadian itu. Shion menerima itu dengan mudah, tapi ada satu yang membuat Naruto heran saat menemui dirinya, Shion tidak tampak marah . Justru Shion tampak senang karena sesuatu. Malahan dia ajak tanding ulang saat Shion sembuh tapi langsung ditolak Naruto dengan tegas. Shion sukses kena ceramah dari Naruto selama 2 jam penuh dan itu membuat Shion ngantuk. Gadis freak balapan itu akhirnya menerima tolakan Naruto(?) , dengan lapang dada legowo, nerima dengan lebih senang hati dari pada harus diceramahi si tuan aman selama ber jam-jam. Soal ia bisa tahu julukan Naruto itu karena hampir tiga hari di rumah sakit ia bisa melihat ledekkan dari teman-temannya dan sikap Naruto pada ayahnya yang terkesan manja. Oh iya sekarang Shion dan teman-teman Naruto sudah genjatan senjata (emangnya perang ), hubungannya membaik setelah kejadian ini.

oOo

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" desah nafas Naruto tersenggal-senggal menuju kantin Sekolah. Dia baru saja selesai tugas dari UKS langsung berlari ke kantin sekolah karena lapar. Dilihatnya teman-temannya sudah asik dengan makanannya.

Bulir keringat mulai mengucur dari wajahnya. Dengan segera ia se enaknya menggeser tempat duduk antara Sasuke dan Gaara tanpa basi-basi menyeruput jus tomat Sasuke yang kebetulan nganggur.

"Hah segar!" ujarnya sambil mengelap keringat. Disaat bersamaan dia juga sudah menerima Death Glare mematikan dari sang Uciha.

"Hei, Jus tomatku!" pekik Sasuke tak terima jus tomat kesukaannya dihabiskan maniak ramen.

"Sorry Teme aku kehausan , tak tahan lagi!" Kata Naruto seraya meletakkan gelas kosong yang tadinya berisi jus tomat.

"Na-naruto-kun, kalau mau ini milikku" , tawar Hinata sambil menggeserkan jus jeruk ke depan Naruto.

"Wah , terimakasih Hinata-chan kau memang baik, beda sekali dengan Teme yang pelit," sembur Naruto lalu menyeruput lagi jus pemberian dari Hinata. Bisa di tebak reaksi Hinata kini adalah merah padam.

"Hn ?" kali ini Sasuke tidak menanggapi Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto, sebaiknya kau jangan mulai keributan lagi." tegur Gaara pada Naruto.

"Eh tunggu, mana yang lain?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke ketika tersadar di sana hanya ada Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata dan Ino dan Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura-Ino berbincang serius entah apa yang di obrolkan.

"Ada urusan masing-masing. Dan bila kujelaskan juga kau tak akan mau mendengar" jelas Sasuke pada Naruto yang tampak bingung.

"Oh" timpal pendek Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke mendapat telefon dari seseorang. Ia lalu meninggalkan mereka. Berkurang lagi sudah orang di meja itu, tinggal Gaara nih yang jadi obat nyamuk Naruto-Hinata.

Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah jadi Gaara, dalam pikiran Gaara sekarang adalah pengemudi misterius lain selain Dokter Minato.

_Flash Back_

_ Saat itu Gaara , Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru akan menjenguk Shion. Itu hari kedua mereka menjenguk, sebenarnya sih untuk menemani Naruto. Dari sudut lorong terlihat Dokter Minato keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Tak mau buang-buang waktu ke empat anak muda yang penasaran itu langsung ingin bertanya pada Minato._

"_Selamat Siang Dokter Minato!" sapa Sakura mengawali pembicaraan._

"_Selamat siang juga, mau besuk?" Tanya Minato._

"_Iya , Paman. Ehm paman boleh kami Tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke to de point sehingga membuat Minato menghentikan jalannya lalu menghadap Sasuke dan kawan-kawan dengan ramah._

"_Silahkan, ada apa?" Tanya Minato ramah._

"_Apa paman yang melaju dengan mobil putih menyalip kami malam kemarin ?" Kali ini Gaara yang mengajukan pertanyaan karena tak sabar._

_Minato tampak berpikir sejenak._

"_Oh, yang kemarin malam beriringan itu, wah Paman minta maaf itu gara-gara paman terburu-buru. Apa ada yang keserempet?" terka Minato panik langsung di iringi keringat dingin yang keluar. Dalam fikirannya kini ia sudah panik akut , jangan-jangan dia menyerempet seseorang trus dia jadi tersangka tabrak lari lagi_

"_Tidak, kami hanya ingin tahu saja siapa yang menyalip kami. Itu saja," komentar Shikamaru untuk menenangkan Minato yang justru tampak salah faham._

"_Waa, sykurlah. Aku kira kalian mau minta pertanggung jawabanku gara-gara aku menyerempet kalian. He he he, lalu apa yang kalian ingin tanyakan?" tutur Minato lega dibarengi kelegaan luar biasa, wajahnya kembali sumpringah kini._

"_Uhm , kami hanya ingin tahu itu . Paman keren kok!" puji Sakura yang justru malah senyam-senyum sendiri. Bikin sweatdrop Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru._

"_Keren, keren apanya ya?" Tanya Minato lugu._

"_Cara mengemudi paman." Jawab Sakura cepat._

"_Oh menurutmu keren ya, coba yang memujiku itu Naruto. Pasti aku akan senang!" curcol Minato. Wajar aja soalnya Naruto maunya marah-marah jika Tou-sannya kebut-kebutan._

"_Ternyata Sifat Paman Minato hampir sama dengan Naruto!" pikir mereka berbarengan._

"_Wah, sepertinya paman ada kerjaan lain. Maaf Paman buru-buru, titip Naruto ya anak-anak" salam Minato seraya meninggalkan mereka menuju ruang dokter, tampaknya ia sedang buru-buru._

"_Dasar, tidak sadar akan potensi." Rutuk Shikamaru malas._

_Terjawab sudah siapa yang menyalip Sakura-Shikamaru yang ternyata seorang Dokter dengan skill balapan di atas rata-rata. Tanpa ada yang bertanya pun mereka faham pasti keadaan darurat lah yang membuatnya harus bergerak cepat. Bergerak dengan cepat untuk menolong pasien adalah tujuannya._

_End Flash Back_

"Uhm Gaara kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Tanya Naruto penasaran karena sepertinya sahabatnya yang satu ini fikirannya sedang tidak disini alias melamun.

"Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apa pun." Jawabnya pendek tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku rasa Gaara-kun masih memikirkan siapa yang menyalip Gaara , iya kan?" tebak Hinata sambil memandang Gaara yang tampaknya masih memikirkannya sehingga menjadi beban fikiran. Hinata tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi Hinata punya asumsi Naruto lah yang menyalip Gaara. Dari apa yang di diskripsikan Gaara dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto dihadapan Hinata adalah sama.

"Tidak, Hinata."sangkal Gaara.

"Aku rasa aku tahu siapa dia," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum melirik Naruto yang masih cuek sambil memakan ramennya.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Gaara tertarik.

"Tuh, kan. Coba kau tanyakan saja yang sedang makan ramen."ujar Hinata berteka-teki.

"Naruto ?" Jelas kebingungan menyelimuti Gaara.

"Ehmm, adp aph sbbbt nmaku?" protes Naruto namanya dibawa-bawa sambil makan ramen.

"Apa kau tahu orang yang menyalipku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tentu kau pernah dengarkan aku di salip seseorang di tengah hujan , dia mengendarai mobil coklat caramel." Terangnya dengan cepat , raut wajahnya kini berubah sangat penasaran.

Naruto menelan mie ramennya. Mulai membuka-buka memorinya yang lola. Dia sedikit memicingkan matanya.

5%

25%

50%

80%

100%

"Oh aku ingat , jadi kau orang yang kurang kerjaan itu kan. Yang tengah malam hujan-hujan di belakangku. Hayo Gaara kamu ngapain malam-malam begituan. Jangan-jangan kamu kencan ya ? he he he." Jawab Naruto sambil menggoda Gaara , dalam pikirannya ia membayangkan Gaara sedang kencan dengan pacar rahasia.

"…"?

Gaara dan Hinata sukses bergubrak ria.

Bersambung

Natsuya32: Semangat , Thank udah Riview.

Aden L kazt : udah Riview

UzuKyu Huri-chan: Uhm jangan suffix dong. Malu ah, saya ini bukan siapa-siapa panggil AN aja cukup. Ya maaf typonya banyaknya ya. Bahasanya kaku maklum baru belajar, Saya baru nulis juga kali ini, tapi saya usahakan kok. Semangat, Terimakasih udah riview dan suka.

Hendrix ngawi: He he ditunggu aja. Oke. Terimakasih udah riview.

NamikazeNoah: Iya, semangat. Thank riviewnya.

ca kun : iya-iya terimakasih udah di ingatkan, terimakasih udah riview.

soul reaqer: Saya usaha kan kok. Terimakasih udah riview.

Chapter 6

Akhirnya selesai Chap 6, gak panjang-panjang amet tapi nulisnya perasaan bertahun-tahun. He he dimaklumi jika alurnya terlalu cepat agak meksa pula. Tentunya seperti biasa cerita ini butuh kritik, saran, yang membangun agar bisa lebih bener lagi. Terimakasih pada yang membaca.

Bersediakah anda memberi riview sebagai masukan dan semangat saya? Terimakasih semua.


	7. Chapter 7

Speed of Destiny

Chapter 7

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendship dan Family

Rated : T

Suasana mendadak hening, Naruto yang kelewat cuek hanya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makan ramennya yang tertunda karena perutnya sudah kelaparan. Selama beberapa saat Gaara dan Hinata hanya bisa terhenyak mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto yang terang-terangan dia mengakui menyalip Gaara. Gaara yang notabene seorang driver kelas atas rival utama Sasuke pula, bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang maniak ramen yang hobinya marah-marah jika membicarakan soal balap malam. Sungguh diluar dugaan sekali tentunya.

"Na-Naruto, kenapa kau menyembunyikan itu?" Tanya Gaara masih shock. Terpampang jelas wajahnya kini diliputi ketidak percayaan luar biasa.

"SRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUP ! AHH!" Naruto menyeruput kuah ramennya sebagai penghabisan dengan semangat, jelas sekali terpancar kepuasan diwajahnya.

"Ne, sembunyikan apa?" wajahnya yang cerah mendadak berubah bingung pertanda tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Gaara.

Mendengar pertanyaan dan reaksi yang polos dari Naruto sungguh membuat Gaara menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ingin rasanya Gaara menepuk jidat Naruto agar dia tidak selola ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi memang dasarnya dia seperti itu. Sekali lagi Gaara menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Sementara itu Hinata hanya memandang Gaara sambil terkikik kecil akan reaksi Gaara yang terlihat kesusahan menanggapi reaksi Naruto. Kalau dalam film-film sih orang yang punya rahasia besar pastinya akan berusaha menutupi rahasianya dengan berkelit , tapi ini(?) yang benar saja. Dalam pikiran Gaara kini dia bisa menilai Naruto Namikaze adalah pemuda yang tidak sadar bila mempunyai rahasia besar, benar-benar bodoh.

"Maksud ku itu kenapa kamu-"

"Teng ! Teng ! Teng! Teng!" Bunyi tanda bel masuk menghentikan pertanyaan Gaara pada si maniak ramen. _"Sial",_umpat Gaara dalam hati. Mendadak saat itu juga ia ingin rasanya menampol yang membunyikan bel, benar-benar menganggu rutuknya. Hinata yang melihat ekspresi kesal Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Eh? Jadi maksudmu apa sih Gaara?" tanya Naruto kini malah penasaran gara-gara pertanyaan Gaara terpotong oleh bel masuk.

"Tidak jadi, aku lupa," jawab Gaara tidak mood. Dia terlanjur kesal akan suasana yang tidak mendukung.

"Ng? Loh kok lupa. Ayolah Gaara! Aku penasaran nih!" pinta Naruto yang kini justru malah yang mendesak Gaara dengan merengek seperti anak kecil. Rengekan Naruto sukses membuat Hinata terkikik kecil.

"Tidak jadi!" jawab Gaara pendek. Jujur sekarang dia malah pusing menanggapi Naruto, harusnya dia yang penasaran dengan Naruto, kenapa ini malah yang Naruto penasaran dengan Gaara, Gaara sampai tak habis pikir.

"Ayolah!" rengek Naruto lagi.

"Tidak!"

"Gaara!"

"Tidak!"

Hinata makin terkikik melihat mereka berdua, Gaara yang tidak terima hanya memberikan death glare untuk Hinata tapi gadis indigo itu tampak tak terpengaruh.

"Sabaku no Gaara!" pekik Naruto meminta bahkan sudah bersikap semanis mungkin dengan jurus puppy eyes.

"Hey-hey hey ini ada apa ? " tanya Sasuke yang ternyata sudah kembali diantara mereka entah sejak kapan.

"Ini Gaara membuatku penasaran, dia tidak mau mengatakan rahasianya" tuduh Naruto seenaknya sambil menunjuk Gaara. Gaara semakin sweatdrop , hei dia yang punya rahasia kenapa malah menuduh orang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kurasa setelah ini aku tidak akan membagi contekan Matematikaku padamu Namikaze Naruto" ancam Gaara dengan serius sambil memberikan death glare pada Naruto. Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung bungkam dan pucat pasi.

"Ne? Waaaaaa ! Jangan! Aku hanya bercanda lupakan itu, Gaara. OKe ! Hinata-chan ayo kita ke kelas kurasa sudah waktunya masuk." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi takut sambil menarik Hinata untuk pergi mendahului Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Sebenarnya bocah itu kenapa ?" kini justru malah Sasuke yang bertanya pada Gaara dengan pandangan bingung.

Gaara hanya menggidikkan bahu pertanda juga tidak mengerti sambil berlalu dihadapan Sasuke.

"Dasar aneh!" ujar Sasuke di kantin yang ternyata sudah sepi. Mau tidak mau akhirnya ia juga mengikuti langkah Gaara untuk masuk kelas.

XXX

Jam sekolah sudah hampir usai, jelas murid-murid sudah tampak menunggu jam kepulangan. Hari ini tampaknya banyak murid yang sedang terburu-buru entah karena apa, hal ini terbukti dengan banyaknya murid-murid yang sudah tidak konsen, bahkan ada yang sudah beres-beres padahal sensei mereka masih disitu loh. Hinata masih konsen menatap pelajaran Kimia dengan seksama, buku catatannya juga rapi dengan tulisan tangannya. Dia sedikit melirik Ten-ten yang tampak bosan dengan pelajaran, lalu pandangannya ia edarkan ke seluruh kelas. Pandangan teman-temannya tampak lesu, Hinata hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Merasa jenuh, Hinata akhirnya iseng membuka handphone miliknya ternyata dia mendapat dari satu message. Dengan segera ia membuka handphone secara diam-diam.

**From : Gaara**

**Hinata, aku perlu bicara denganmu pulang sekolah. Penting, ini mengenai Naruto. **Begitulah isi pesan dari Gaara. Hinata bepikir sejenak, kemudian ia membalas pesan dari Gaara.

**To: Gaara**

**Baiklah.**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi , seperti biasa Naruto akan menghampiri Hinata untuk pulang bareng. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan pulang bareng juga sih tapi lebih tepatnya jalan menuju parkiran bersama karena Hinata akan pulang bersama Neji dan Naruto akan pulang di jemput ibunya/ pulang naik kereta.

"Ayo,pulang!" Ajak Naruto dengan ramah diiringi senyuman tentunya.

"Uhm, Naruto-kun aku ada perlu sebentar dengan Gaara masalah klub kau duluan saja," jawab Hinata dengan sedikit meringis.

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati ya", jawab Naruto santai sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. Setelah sukses memadamkan wajah Hinata, Naruto pamit untuk pulang. Naruto memang tidak akan tertarik pembicaraan mengenai klub, Hinata sadar betul akan hal itu. Setelah kelas bubar, kini disana hanya menyisakan Gaara dan Hinata.

"Kau tentu sudah tahu maksudku kan Hinata" kata Gaara dingin sambil duduk diatas meja yang kosong dengan posisi tangan yang disilangkan. Ia dalam keadaan serius kini.

"Yeah pasti soal Naruto-kun" tebak Hinata berusaha rileks mengingat ia dikantin mendapat death glare Gaara yang menakutkan dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi ini sendirian. _"Menakutkan",_pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Melihat Hinata terintimidasi Gaara menghela nafas panjang untuk mengubah ekspresinya.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu itu Hinata?" Gaara bertanya pada Hinata dengan nada yang lembut agar membuat Hinata merasa nyaman.

"Sejak dia yang mengemudi melawan Shion," jawab Hinata pendek sambil menatap Gaara untuk melihat reaksinya.

"Apa dia yang memberi tahumu, bahwa dialah yang menyalipku ?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Tidak, aku hanya membuat pengamatan kecil antara yang kau diskripsikan dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan." terang Hinata sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding.

"Ternyata selama ini dia menyimpan rahasia dari kita" , komentar Gaara dengan nada tidak suka kali ini.

"Aku rasa dia tidak merahasiakan apapun dari kita Gaara-kun. Bukannya aku membela Naruto-kun. Ta-tapi bisa dilihat reaksi dia di kantin tadi. Dia menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan jujur selain itu aku merasa Naruto-kun menganggap apa yang ia perbuat adalah hal yang wajar dan bukan merupakan sebuah rahasia baginya." Hinata mengungkapkan pendapatnya kali ini sambil berharap Gaara mau memaklumi .

"Tapi tetap saja, kenapa dia tidak cerita" ujar Gaara untuk menuntut penjelasan dari Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. "Memangnya kita pernah menceritakan masalah ini pada Naruto, Gaara-kun? Kita terlalu asyik dengan asumsi kita sendiri. Pernahkah kau mengingat Naruto bercerita tentang ia mengantarkan barang ayahnya di malam hari. Tentang umpatan Naruto pada kita soal ketidak amanan kita menyetir. Bagaimana ia menjawab sindiran yang sering kalian lontarkan tentang seberapa cepat Naruto bisa menyetir. Dia tidak pernah menyembunyikannya dari kita Gaara-kun." Ulas Hinata diakhiri dengan senyum tulus untuk mengingatkan.

Gaara membuka memori-memorinya. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat ucapan Naruto yang pernah ia katakan.

Flash Back

Memori ketika dikantin.

"_Kenapa kau tampak mengantuk hari ini Naruto?" Gaara bertanya pada Naruto yang tampak kuyu hari ini._

"_Iya ,nih kurang tidur gara-gara mengantar barang Tou-san. Aku ngantuk sekali. Huaaaaaah!" kata Naruto diakhiri uapan lebar karena matanya sudah tidak tahan menahan kantuk._

Percakapan yang lain.

_Huh , dasar para maniak balapan!" umpat balik Naruto singkat._

"_Itu lebih baik dobe, daripada maniak ramen!"kini Sasuke yang menimpali Naruto._

"_Terserahlah Setidaknya aku tahu pasti satu kau itu lebih bodoh dalam mengemudi dibandingkan aku Teme." Ejek Naruto sambil menyeringai._

"_Ya ya ya, lebih pintar dalam cari aman maksudmu." balas Sasuke tak mau kalah. _

" _Oh ya kau itu sedikit lebih cepat dari Tou-san mu kan?" ejek Sasuke lagi sebelum Naruto membela diri. Kali ini Sasuke mengutip jawaban dari Naruto yang biasa ia lontarkan untuk membela diri._

_Kali ini Naruto terdiam seperti kehabisan kata. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan._

"_Huh, kalian semua menyebalkan nikmati saja percakapan itu sendiri" , ujar Naruto sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya._

( Kutipan Chapter 1, yang telah sedikit diperbaiki ,Piss! )

Beberapa percakapan itulah yang ia ingat betul selepasnya dia tidak terlalu ingat karena terlalu tidak penting baginya.

"Asal kau tahu, begini-begini aku sedikit lebih cepat dari Tou-sanku!" kata Gaara menirukan jawaban yang biasa Naruto berikan. Gaara terdiam sejenak kalau difikir-fikir lagi Naruto memang selalu jujur, berterus terang apa yang pernah dia lakukan hanya saja mereka selalu menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Kau memang analis yang hebat Hinata. Tak kusangka kau itu memperhatikan Naruto sedetail itu. Kau memang pacar yang baik" puji Gaara pada si gadis indigo pacar Naruto. Hinata hanya tersipu malu.

"Eng , Gaara-kan mau kah kau berjanji untuk bersikap seperti biasa pada Naruto setelah ini." Pinta Hinata dengan serius mata lavendernya kini ia beranikan memandang Gaara secara intens.

"Tentu saja Hinata , kita kan teman. Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir tentu saja aku tidak akan mengajaknya balapan denganku. Aku ini masih normal, mana ada sih yang rela mendengarkan ceramah dari Naruto selama ber jam-jam."kata Gaara sedikit mencandai untuk meyakinkan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi bukankah kau sangat penasaran dengan Naruto-kun" , Hinata memandang tak percaya pada Gaara yang semudah itu kehilangan ambisi soal balapan.

"Semuanya ada saatnya Hinata aku percaya itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin memaksa Naruto. Tahu sendirilah dia seperti itu." Tutur Gaara secara bijak.

"Gaara, apa menurutmu kita harus bercerita pada yang lain?" tanya Hinata untuk meminta pertimbangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan saja mereka tahu sendiri. Seiring waktu juga mereka juga akan tahu sendiri dari kelakuan Naruto. Itupun kalau mereka memperhatikan" ujar Gaara , jelas kini Gaara ada niatan tidak bercerita soal ini, terdengar jelas sekali dari nadanya yang jahil.

"Kau jahat Gaara-kun!" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum lega karena melihat sosok Gaara yang bijak menanggapi masalah ini.

"Biarin, biarkan saja mereka tahu sendiri sama seperti kita. Tak asik kan jika kita memberikan informasi secara langsung. Gak seru nanti." Kumat sudah jahilnya Gaara. Hinata bisa merasakan perbedaan sikap Gaara kali ini yang kembali ke sifat yang ia kenal.

"Dasar, Gaara-kun!" ujar Hinata pendek memandangi ekspresi Gaara yang masih meringis jahil.

"Aku penasaran , bagaimana ekspresi mereka nanti" , Kata Gaara pada Hinata sambil tersenyum jahil.

Mendengar pernyataan Gaara , Hinata hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala tanda prihatin. "_Seharusnya kau juga melihat wajahmu yang lucu itu Gaara ketika kau shock"_inner Hinata membatin.

XXX

Minggu malam di jalanan Konoha Dead Street tampak jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Mobil-mobil modif yang biasa digunakan balapan tampak berjejer rapi disana. Disalah satu sudut atau lebih tepatnya garis Finish dan Start tampak dua mobil berjejer. Satu mobil berwarna perak dengan aksen biru, dan disampingnya tampak mobil berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah. Malam ini akan ada pertandingan yang seru antara ketua 'Night' , Kakashi Hatake dengan ketua ' Sand' , Akasuna no Sasori yang tentunya akan menjadi pertandingan yang seru.

"Malam ini sepertinya lebih ramai dari biasanya, ya kan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang tampak bosan dengan duduk di kap mobil.

" Iya sepertinya ini akan jadi pertandingan menarik" , ujara Sasuke bosan , apa yang ia nyatakan tidak sejalan ekspresi yang ia tampakkan.

Merasa Sasuke terlihat bosan, Itachi memilih untuk membuka topic pembicaraan lain. Dia baru teringat ia belum menanyakan hasil pengejaran mereka terhadap pengemudi misterius.

"Oh iya baru ingat, bagaimana hasilnya pengejaran waktu itu Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya pada Sasuke dengan penasaran. Dilihatnya ekspresi Sasuke berubah.

"Oh itu, kami kehilangan lagi. Kami gagal mengikutinya." Kata Sasuke bohong, namun nadanya terdengar serius. Ia sudah sepakat dengan teman-temannya untuk tidak membuka masalah ini pada public karena mereka sadar betul Paman Minato tidak berniat berurusan dengan dunia balap. Mereka khawatir jika mengungkap masalah ini pada publik akan membuat repot Paman Minato. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan Paman Minato yang notabene seorang dokter harus berurusan dengan hal yang akan membuatnya kerepotan sehingga menghambat tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter. Mereka tentu tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Ternyata dia memang susah di temukan." Itachi sependapat dengan Sasuke.

"Begitulah" timpal Sasuke pendek dan datar.

Sasuke bosan tidak ada kerjaan, malam ini dia tidak mendapat jatah sama sekali untuk bertanding. Dia sedikit iri pada beberapa temannya yang bertanding, termasuk Gaara yang baru saja memenangkan balapannya. Diedarkannya pandangan matanya pada seluruh penjuru, dilihatnya beberapa teman yang ia kenal sedang berkumpul dengan kelompok klubnya. Dalam kebosanannya Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan memilih pergi dari sana, ia menjalankan mobilnya melewati kerumunan untuk pergi. Setelah beberapa saat mengemudi di jalanan yang memang sudah dikosongkan Sasuke menemukan sebuah mobil yang parkir di tepi jalan yang cukup lebar. Dia tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan mobil Gaara. Sasuke segera turun untuk menemui pemilik mobil yang rupa-rupanya malah asik tidur.

Sasuke mengetuk-ketuk kaca mobil tersebut sehingga si pemilik mobil bangun.

"Uaaaaaaah!" Si ganteng Gaara bangun dari tidur. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena ia belum tidur terlalu lama tapi sudah dibangunkan oleh sesorang. Gaara menatap sejenak pria yang baru saja membangunkannya

"Ada apa Sas?" tanya Gaara sambil membuka kaca pintu mobilnya. Ia terheran melihat Sasuke disini

"Aku hanya bosan, apa kau tidak tertarik melihat pertandingan antara ketua kelompok kita?" Sasuke sedikit heran bisa-bisanya Gaara memilih tidur dari pada menonton.

"Tidak, aku sudah bisa menebak jalannya pertandingan klasik ini kalau tidak Kakashi pastilah Sasori yang menang." ujar Gaara watados, anak kecil pun tahu itu Gaara.

"Dasar!" umpat Sasuke pendek.

" Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding ? Jujur aku sedang bosan." Pinta Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Kau gila, jalanan ini akan dipakai bodoh" ujar Gaara dengan nada tinggi namun jelas tersirat ketertarikat terhadap penawaran Sasuke.

"Itu mudah, kita mulai saja saat mobil Kakashi dan Sasori telah lewat. Kita start dari sini," terang Sasuke pada Gaara . Gaara tampak setuju dengan ajakan Sasuke, lagipula sudah lama rasanya dia juga tidak melawan Sasuke.

XXX000XXX

Garis Start di KDS

Kakashi dan Sasori kini telah sama-sama di balik kemudinya, mereka tampak serius dengan pertandingan yang menentukan harga diri klub. Begitu tanda start dilakukan dengan segera kedua mobil itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi yang membuat kagum semua orang. Sasori langsung mengambil alih posisi terdepan diikuti Kakashi. Dalam pertandingan itu keduanya tidak ada yang tampak mau mengalah. Kakashi sudah menempel ketat Sasori dengan jarak kurang dari 5 meter saja. Kakashi terus saja menempel hingga posisi mobil mendekati sejajar, tapi Sasori juga tidak mau kalah. Dia mampu membuat jarak saat Kakashi hampir menyalip. Pertandingan ini menarik, Sasori si ahli meloloskan diri melawan Kakashi yang terkenal akan maneuver-manuver tak terduga. Sejauh ini kedua klub inilah yang menguasai kawasan HI dan sangat di segani oleh daerah lain. Pertandingan antara ketua klub ini selalu ramai dan selalu ditunggu para pecinta balap malam. Dari 6 kali bertanding, mereka sama-sama imbang dengan 3 kali saling mengalahkan. Belum ada setengah pertandingan Kakashi dan Sasori sudah saling bertukar posisi berkali-kali, untuk sekarang Kakashilah yang memimpin.

"_Kau sama kali tak berubah Kakashi, selalu membuat kejutan_", fikir Sasori. Bagaimana tidak Sasori dikejutkan dengan posisi Kakashi tadinya di sebelah kanan Sasori, tapi tau-tau sudah berada di posisi kiri mobil Sasori dalam keadaan hampir sejajar. Sasori hanya bisa pasrah mobilnya disalip lagi.

Sasuke dan Gaara masih menanti lewatnya mobil milik ketua masing-masing. Setelah menunggu cukup lama mereka akhirnya melihat tanda-tanda mobil akan lewat. Benar saja dua mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi saling menempel satu sama lain lewat di hadapkan mereka. Mereka berdua hanya memandang sesaat lewatnya kedua mobil yang bikin kagum tersebut. Disaat menukik mereka masih bisa menaikkan laju untuk menempel . Benar-benar mengagumkan.

Setelah kedua mobil sudah tidak tampak lagi mereka langsung menempatkan posisi untuk bersiap-siap.

Back to Kakashi vs Sasori

Dalam posisi seperti ini Sasori dan Kakashi masih saling berkejaran tanpa ada yang mengganggu mungkin hanya perlu ekstra waspada dibeberapa titik karena dipenuhi dengan orang yang menonton. Sampai saat ini jalannya pertandingan masih menegangkan, sampai mereka mengetahui bahwa di belakang mereka ada mobil lain yang mengikuti. Tampaknya mobil itu keluar dari jalan lingkar luar. Mereka berdua terkejut akan hadirnya mobil ketiga. Mereka segera tancap gas untuk menjauh agar pertandingan mereka tidak terganggu. Namun, mobil itu justru makin mendekat saja.

"Bagaimana bisa?" pikir Sasori dan Kakashi bersamaan. Tanpa di duga Sasori mobil itu telah sejajar dengan mobilnya sehingga mobil berwarna biru laut itu menggeser posisi Sasori. Sasori sungguh merasa terganggu dengan keadaan ini, bagaimana bisa mobil tidak di kenal bisa masuk dalam pertandingan mereka. Kakashi yang berada di depan mobil itu hanya berusaha focus akan jalannya.

"Menarik, bagaimana dia bisa masuk diantara kami," Kakashi . Dilihatnya melalui spion, mobil itu tampak akan menyalip , tentu saja Kakashi tak tinggal diam dengan berusaha menutup jalan si pengemudi. Kakashi berusaha menutup jalan dengan bergeser ke tengah namun tanpa di duga mobil itu ternyata sudah menyalipnya dari dalam entah sejak kapan. Sekarang mobil berwarna biru laut berada di depan mereka. Merasa mendapat tantangan menarik keduanya berusaha untuk mendahului. Tanpa harus dikomunikasikanpun Kakashi dan Sasori yang notabene pembalap akhirnya bekerja sama untuk menyalip. Kakashi bahkan membiarkan Sasori di depannya agar Sasori bisa melakukan penempelan yang merupakan keahliannya. Sial mobil itu mengelak lagi. Pertandingan berubah menjadi semakin menegangkan antara 2 melawan 1 mobil. Sasori berusaha menyalip saat tikungan di depan, dalam posisi ketat seperti ini tentu Sasori tidak bisa melihat keadaan jalan secara sempurna. Mendadak mobil di depan melakukan maneuver lebar yang mengakibatkan tertutupnya jalan sehingga keadaan tikungan sepenuhnya miliknya.

"Bagus, jika dia melakukan hal itu maka dia otomatis akan mengerem pada posisi ini. Ini menguntungkan bila aku terus menempelnya. " Kata Sasori bangga karena merasa ada harapan meski ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya melihat jalan. Dia cukup mengikuti gerakan mobil itu untuk menempel. Namun hal yang tak di duga Sasori terjadi mobil di depan rupa-rupanya tidak melakukan rem , tetapi justru menambah kecepatan. Mobil itu lepas dari tempelan ketat Sasori ,meninggalkan mobil Sasori yang belum sepenuhnya siap untuk memperkiraan untuk membelok. Hasilnya adalah Sasori harus mengerem mendadak sebelum ia menyerempet pembatas jalan. Kakashi yang ada di belakang Sasori ikut terkejut sehingga ia juga harus membuat rem dadakan sebelum mobilnya menabrak mobil Sasori. Keheningan untuk sementara waktu terjadi pada keduanya.

XXX Di dalam mobil berwarna biru laut XXX

"Wao, kau hebat Naru-chan! kau bisa lolos dari mereka" ujar Wanita berambut merah dengan semangat dan bahagia.

"Kaa-san ngomong apa sih! Hei tunggu! Kemana lenguhan sakit perut Kaa-san tadi?" tuntut Naruto meminta penjelasan. Kushina , ibu Naruto secara tidak jelas tiba-tiba saja mengaduh kesakitan bahkan sampai meronta-ronta di tempat tidur. Melihat hal itu tentu Naruto panik lalu segera menelfon ayahnya untuk meminta bantuan. Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk segera mengantarkan Kaa-sannya ke rumah sakit. Naruto sudah kalang kabut tentu saja. Dia mengemudi seperti orang kesurupan, melakukan hal berbahaya pula demi membawa sang ibu ke rumah sakit. Ia semakin tidak tega melihat lenguhan sakit ibunya yang semakin keras. Sialnya dia harus bertemu dua mobil yang menghalangi jalannya. Mau tidak mau di harus berusaha menyalip demi mencapai rumah sakit dengan cepat.

"Ne? sepertinya sudah sembuh gara-gara kau balapan tadi. Kaa-san terlalu asyik . Naru-chan! Kau sangat hebat!" ujar Kushina ceria lalu memeluk Naruto yang sedang mengemudi sehingga membuat mobil Naruto oleng.

"Kyaa Kaa-san ! Hentikan! Aku sedang mengemudi!" teriak Naruto untuk minta dilepaskan. Kushina lalu menyelesaikan pelukannya dan memandang Naruto sejenak. Merasa diperhatikan membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Ia lalu menepikan mobilnya sehingga membuat Kushina bingung.

"Ada apa Naru?",tanya Kushina bingung.

Detik itu juga Naruto memeluk Kushina.

"Kau jangan membuatku khawatir Kaa-san. Aku sayang Kaa-san!" isak Naruto yang rupa-rupanya sudah mau menangis.

Kushina tersenyum lembut, "Dasar anak cengeng!"

"Kau membuat kami berdua panik tahu!" tutur Naruto sambil terisak lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"He he he he, maaf ne? Kaa-san juga tidak tahu kenapa perut Kaa-san berhenti sakit gara-gara kamu ngebut. Kau makin mirip Minato waktu muda!" puji Kushina pada Naruto. Setelah mengatakan itu tiba-tiba perut Kushina melilit lagi, dia meraba perutnya.

"Na-Naru! Cepat antar Kaa-san kerumah sakit sekarang!" ujar Kushina sambil membungkuk kesakitan lagi.

"Kyaaa, baik!" jawab Naruto langsung tancap gas.

XXX

Gaara dan Sasuke masih terjebak dalam pertarungan yang menegangkan, untuk saat ini Gaara yang berada di depan Sasuke. Situasi sekarang cukup membuat Gaara senang karena nyatanya usahanya berhasil untuk meningkatkan teknik balapnya. Mereka terus berkejar-kejaran sampai mereka melihat kedua mobil milik ketua mereka terhenti di tengah jalan.

"Ada yang tidak beres!" gumam Gaara seraya menurunkan kecepatannya di ikuti pula oleh Sasuke.

Gaara segera turun dari mobil untuk mengetahui keadaan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gaara mengawali pertanyaan pada Kakashi dan Sasori.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat, kami tidak menyelesaikan balapan kami", dengan santainya Kakashi menjawab Gaara.

"Karena?" tanya Sasuke pendek.

Akhirnya Sasori menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada mereka secara detail. Dari penjelasan Sasori , Gaara dengan mudah menebak ulah siapa ini.

"_Ini bocah ramen sepertinya hobi cari sensasi mulu," _simpul Gaara dalam fikiran.

Xx Bersambung Xx

Natsuya32 : Emang sengaja kok aku buat begitu. Gak sepenuhnya kebongkar. Thank udah riview

UzuKyu Huri-chan: Iya, agak bingung aku, chap 7 ketahuan banget bingungnya. Perasaan makin garing, Mohon dimaafkan. Thank udah riview.

hendrix ngawi: terjawab di chapter ini kok,terimakasih udah suka. Panggil AN aja, eh suffix -san bukannya buat cowok ya? ?. Saga gak faham gitu-gituan. Thank udah riview

kuroi no sora: Ok, dilanjut! Thanx udah riview

MTPG: OK, terimakasih banyak

Aden L kazt: Gak juga kok, tapi akan saya paksa he he he!thank udah riview.

All Guest: Terimakasih sudah mampir. Mungkin balapannya chapter depan.

XXX

Sepertinya Chapter 7 agak janggal ya? Uhm saya juga sedikit menyisipkan adegan Naruto-Kushina yang saling menyayangi tapi sepertinya gagal gara-gara gak ahli( he he he sedikit memperingati hari ibu gitu). Maaf agak kehilangan mood gara-gara terganggu something pas nulis. Sepertinya setelah ini saya mau pamit libur dulu sampai akhir Januari tahun depan, saya mau konsen dulu buat ujian semester. Boleh kan? Soal Chap 8 kemungkinan Naruto akan bertanding dengan salah satu diantara mereka, meski dengan paksaan tentunya. Sepertinya itu dulu sedikit bocoran sebagai ganti libur nulis. Seperti biasa, cerita ini tentu banyak kekurangan, dan masih membutuhkan masukan,kritikan agar lebih baik. Terimakasih.

Selamat Hari Ibu!

Berminat me riview? Terimakasih.


	8. Chapter 8

Speed of Destiny

Chapter 8

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Friendshiep & Family

Gaara merasa yakin bahwa yang menginterupsi pertandingan antara Kakashi dan Sasori adalah Naruto meskipun diskripsi mobil yang dinyatakan oleh Sasori berbeda. Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan teknik berbahaya menikung tanpa mengerem selain bocah ramen itu. "Sepertinya setelah ini situasi semakin rumit, apa jadinya jika tersiar kabar dua ketua klub tidak selesai bertanding gara-gara di salip mobil misterius. Pastinya ini akan jadi berita heboh, orang-orang akan semakin sering kesini untuk mencari pengemudi misterius" , lamun Gaara, namun lamunannya harus buyar ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Kau kenapa Gaara, kok melamun?" Rupa-rupanya yang menginterupsi lamunan Gaara adalah Sasuke yang tampak heran melihat Gaara melamun.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Situasinya semakin menarik saja. Sekarang pengemudi misteriusnya jadi 3." Timpal Gaara berusaha tampak antusias dengan situasi.

"Yah, seperti yang kalian tahu. Akhir-akhir ini memang bermunculan orang-orang yang menarik. Entah apa maksud mereka melakukan semua ini. Kurasa kita harus sering-sering bermain-main di sekitar sini untuk menemukan mereka",ujar Sasori menyetujui komentar palsu Gaara. Sasori tampaknya menemukan kesenangan akibat situasi ini. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan bertemu lawan yang sangat menarik.

"Apa menurutmu mereka orang yang sama Gaara? Dari pola kemunculan mereka yang kalian ceritakan semuanya muncul secara acak dan bergantian, bukankah itu aneh?" pertanyaan Kakashi sukses menohok Gaara, rupa-rupanya Kakashi sejak tadi telah mengamati kelakuan Gaara yang tampak aneh ketika membicarakan pengemudi misterius . Kakashi bukan orang bodoh yang mudah dikelabuhi, ia bisa menerka pastilah Gaara sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Gaara kini gugup ditanyai seperti itu, ia tak menyangka akan diberi pertanyaan oleh Kakashi, di tujukan pada dirinya langsung pula.

"Ehm itu ada kemungkinan juga, tapi kita belum bisa memastikan jika belum menemui orangnya langsung kan?" tutur Gaara dengan nada meyakinkan tapi masih menampakkan ke gugupan.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tawa, ia tahu jawaban Gaara adalah bohong. "Sebenarnya salah satunya kami sudah tahu, sisanya masih misteri. Baru satu ketemu, sudah muncul satu lagi. Aneh, apa Paman Minato punya mobil banyak ya?" pikiran Sasuke makin ngelantur saja untuk memecahkan misteri ini.

"Aku rasa kali ini aku sependapat denganmu Kakashi, kurasa dia pengemudi yang sama. Entah apa motifnya. Tunggu apa kau tadi melihat nomor plat mobilnya?" Kini Sasori bertanya pada Kakashi yang justru nampak santai menghadapi situasi ini.

"Oh itu aku melihatnya tapi aku lupa, maaf ya!" jawab Kakashi watados sambil menggaruk kepala seperti anak kecil.

"Lupa,?" Pekik Sasori dan Sasuke berbarengan tak percaya.

"He he he maaf tadi aku memang menghafalnya tapi aku lupa", jawab Kakashi enteng.

"Kenapa informasi sepenting itu kau lupakan Hatake Kakashi!" omel Sasori dengan keras, emosinya kini tersulut dengan kelakuan Kakashi yang kali ini benar-benar sembrono.

"Uhm- Sasori, tapi aku benar-benar lupa" Kakashi masih saja mencoba membela diri sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar !" umpat Sasuke pelan sambil memijit keningnya pertanda ia jengkel. Ia tidak berani menggrutu keras-keras karena Kakashi adalah ketuanya.

Sementara itu Gaara hanya memandang mereka heran. "_Hei tahukah kalian orang yang kalian cari itu ternyata seorang dokter polos beserta anaknya yang teramat paranoid soal keamanan berkendara. Sepertinya menerka-nerka motif apa yang mereka maksudkan juga tidak perlu, itu hanya membebani otak kalian saja. Toh yang jadi tersangka saja mungkin sudah lupa apa yang di perbuatnya" _pikir Gaara untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tidak ikut-ikutan membuat spekulasi ngawur soal pengemudi misterius kedua-ketiga aka Naruto.

Gaara hanya terdiam sampai ia memandangi Kakashi yang masih berdebat dengan Sasori. Ia sedikit curiga pada Kakashi, setahu Gaara, Kakashi tidak akan melewatkan informasi sepenting apapun soal balapan.

"_Apa jangan-jangan dia mengetahuinya? Tapi tidak mungkin, memangnya pernah Kakashi bertemu Naruto?" _Terka Gaara sampai ke diamannya di ganggu lagi oleh orang yang sama yaitu Sasuke.

"Apa menurutmu Kakashi Nii-san tahu sesuatu?"tanya Sasuke rendah agar tidak terdengar oleh ketua mereka.

"Mungkin saja, yang jelas dia menyembunyikan sesuatu," jawab Gaara mengamini dugaan Sasuke. Rupa-rupanya bukan Gaara saja yang merasakan hal ini, ternyata Sasuke juga.

"Setuju" jawab Sasuke pendek.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka terlibat diskusi yang cukup serius. Akhirnya mereka berempat memutuskan untuk kembali ke KDS tanpa balapan. Semua yang berada di sana tampak terkejut melihat dua mobil yang berseteru kembali dengan santai di ikuti dua mobil lain. Ke empat mobil itu kembali ke klub mereka masing-masing, seketika itu juga mereka langsung di kerumuni orang-orang yang ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi termasuk beberapa orang dari klub lain.

XXX

Setelah malam ini, berita tentang kedua ketua yang dikalahkan oleh pengemudi misterius lebih cepat menyebar. Sisa malam itu berakhir dengan perbincangan, beberapa orang juga tampak masih enggan pulang meski fajar hampir tiba. Mereka adalah beberapa orang dari beberapa klub yang sedang membaur untuk membicarakan kelanjutan masalah ini.

"Mobil asing lagi, yang benar saja?" kening Itachi tampak berkedut mendengar tuturan sang adik.

"Iya, kali ini menggunakan tipe mobil yang berbeda pula. Aku pusing , satu belum ketemu sudah nongol lagi. Jangan-jangan besuk muncul lagi yang lain." Komentar Sasuke se kenanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, dibuat enteng saja. Sepintar-pintarnya dia menyembunyikan identitas pasti suatu saat ketahuan juga, entah bagaimanapun caranya," Kali ini Shikamaru yang angkat bicara. Bawaan pemuda ini memang selalu santai toh nyatanya satu pengemudi misterius terbongkar dengan sendirinya.

"Hmmm, ini agak janggal. Apa orang itu ingin menantang kita ya? Secara kita ini pembalap kelas atas. Dia tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya karena kemampuannya pas-pasan sehingga selalu membuat kejutan agar kita kalah. Yeah ! itu! Dia pasti mengincar itu!" Analisis Lee yang benar-benar salah kaprah, bahkan Gaara pun sampai hampir terjatuh dari sandarnya.

Ikut perbicangan dalam kelompok ini, sungguh ingin membuat Gaara tertawa ngakak tapi tidak bisa walhasil dia hanya bisa mengedutkan bibirnya. Hal itu tertangkap jelas oleh mata Hinata yang duduk di samping Gaara. Dalam kelompok ini hanya Hinata dan Gaara yang mengetahui kebenarannya. Gaara hampir saja keceplosan ketika mendengar analisa Lee. Ingin rasanya dia membagi cerita ini , namun dia masih bisa berfikir jika dia membuka semua ini tentu akan membuat bocah ramen sahabatnya dalam kesulitan.

"Sepertinya harus mencari metode yang tepat untuk membuka ini semua" fikir Gaara dalam hati.

"Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata khawatir melihat Gaara yang sepertinya mengalami pergulatan batin untuk menahan tawa.

Gaara menghela nafas. "Iya, aku tahu. Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Gaara menenangkan diri agar tampak normal dan tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Kali ini ia mengikuti lagi diskusi multi kelompok yang arah pembicaraannya makin ngawur. Setelah terjadi pembicaraan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Gaara dan Sasuke hampir pulang terakhir, mereka melihat Kakashi yang nampak santai belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pulang.

"Kakashi-Nii, Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ehm , aku pulang nanti saja . Ada beberapa urusan yang ingin aku selesaikan malam ini" ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Sendirian?" Kali ini Gaara yang bertanya. Gaara merasa heran karena tinggal mereka bertiga yang ada disana.

"Ehm tidak juga, sebenarnya aku mungkin menunggu seseorang" kata Kakashi berteka-teki yang makin membuat keduanya penasaran.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami Kakashi-Nii!" tuduh Gaara tajam pada Kakashi.

"Bukankah kau juga sama saja Gaara-kun." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum untuk membalikkan tuduhan Gaara.

Gaara otomatis diam karena baru saja ia terpancing emosi yang justru membuatnya menampakkan rahasianya. Hening beberapa saat.

"Ahhh, sudahlah sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang! Ini sudah hampir fajar kan. Meskipun ini hari minggu tapi tetap kalian butuh istirahat. Anak-anak tidak baik begadang sampai larut malam" Nasehat Kakashi yang tampaknya sangat salah jalur.

Sasuke yang mulai mengerti situasi ini lebih memilih untuk diam dan menaati perintah Kakashi. Namun tetap dia membutuhkan penjelasan dari Gaara. Ia bukan orang bodoh seperti Naruto yang tak peka situasi, dari beberapa kalimat dan tatapan saja Sasuke tahu keduanya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ku rasa kau berhutang banyak penjelasan pada kami Gaara" ujar Sasuke ketus begitu mereka agak jauh dari Kakashi.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang. " Yeah , sepertinya banyak yang harus di jelaskan. Besok saat sekolah pastikan semuanya berkumpul ." ujar Gaara dingin.

"Baiklah, kami tunggu!" ujar Sasuke pendek kemudian masuk dalam mobil berlalu untuk pulang di ikuti Gaara.

"Semoga, setelah ini akan baik-baik saja" fikir Gaara .

XXX

06.00 pagi di Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Huh untung Kaa-san cuma sakit perut biasa. Bayangkan Kaa-san baru beberapa jam disini , Kaa-san sudah seperti di penjara. Bagaimana kalau beberapa hari, huh?" Gerutu Kushina tak jelas. Begitu tiba di rumah sakit Kushina langsung di bawa keruang perawatan yang telah di siapkan sebelumnya untuk segera di tangani oleh Minato sendiri. Setelah di periksa ternyata Kushina hanya sakit perut biasa. Setelah di telisik rupanya Kushina terlalu banyak makan buah mangga.

"Itu kan demi keabaikan Kaa-san sendiri, untung Kaa-san tidak apa-apa," Naruto berusaha menenangkan ibunya agar tidak ngomel-ngomel lagi karena menurut ibunya, Minato terlalu mengatur. Benar-benar pasien yang menyusahkan.

"Untung Kaa-san boleh pulang pagi ini juga, kalau tidak awas saja!" gurat-gurat ancaman Kushina jelas ditujukkan pada sang dokter aka Minato suaminya sendiri. Naruto hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat ancaman Kaa-sannya. Kini mereka berdua selesai berkemas untuk pulang bersama Minato. Tidak berapa lama Minato menghampiri mereka dengan wajah lega dan cerah meskipun kelelahan mendera karena ia baru menyelesaikan shift malamnya. Di kalangan masyarakat Konoha, Minato merupakan salah satu dokter terbaik di konoha bukan karena ke handalannya saja namun juga terkenal akan pengabdiannya. Rumah sakit sering mengandalkan Minato jika saat-saat genting terjadi. Misalnya saja saat rumah sakit menerima banyak pasien dan tenaga medis kurang , Minato akan sukarela datang membantu meskipun saat itu bukan jam kerjanya. Dia selalu bekerja sepenuh hati dan itulah yang membuat mereka bangga.

"Sudah siap pulang?" tanya Minato pada keduanya meskipun Minato tahu betul Kushina sudah minta pulang dari tadi.

"Ayo, segera pulang. Aku sudah tidak tahan," keluh Kushina pada Minato.

"Iya-iya. Ayo segera pulang." Ujarnya sambil membimbing keduanya menuju ke parkiran rumah sakit. Mereka menuju parkiran dalam keheningan sampai Kushina membuka percakapan.

"Salah satu dari kalian, ayo balapan denganku!" ujar Kushina serius sambil memandang Minato horror. Sungguh tamparan keras bagi Minato, tidak ada hujan tidak ada badai tiba-tiba istrinya minta bertanding.

"He? Ap-Apa maksudmu Kushi-chan?" tanya Minato takut-takut pada Istrinya. Tidak beda jauh dengan Minato , Naruto sudah menelan ludah ketakutan.

"Kaa-, Kaa-san aku pulang duluan yah naik taxi!" ucap Naruto cepat, otaknya bekerja dengan cepat memikirkan untuk melarikan diri. Bahkan kini dia sudah siap berlari, masa bodoh dengan makan malam yang nanti ia tak dapatkan. Tapi, sayang seribu malang, Naruto kalah cepat sehingga kerahnya sudah di tarik Kaa-sannya.

"Kau tidak boleh melarikan diri Naruto!" bentak Kushina.

"Hei-hei, Kushi-chan . Kau yakin?" tanya Minato ragu-ragu. Minato bisa dibilang tak berdaya jika menghadapi Kushina.

"Tentu, kau tahu tadi malam Naru-chan sangat keren. Aku ingin bernostalgia . Boleh ya? Aku ingin melawan salah satu dari kalian."Pinta Kushina memelas, raut wajahnya juga mendadak cerah seperti anak kecil yang butuh permen.

"Tapi Kushi-chan, kau masih sakit." Minato berusaha mencegah istrinya melakukan tindakan gila itu.

"Oh ayolah, lagipula ini masih pagi. Jalanan juga tidak ramai. Lihat ini aku sudah sehat ! Lihat perutku juga sudah tidak sakit! Lihat!" Kata Kushina sambil bergerak lincah untuk meyakinkan Minato.

"Tap-tapi!"

"Tidak ada yang boleh menolak, !" Kini Kushina mendadak berubah kejam lagi, ia menampakkan senyum mautnya.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang Kaa-san lawan?" tanya Kushina lembut tapi mematikan.

"Dia!" Naruto dan Minato secara reflek dan kompak sudah saling menunjuk.

"Ayolah Naruto, kau itu masih muda. Jiwamu masih segar, berbeda dengan ayah. Ayah sudah tua," bujuk Minato sambil menatap melas pada Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, aku masih kecil . SIM saja tidak punya, Tou-san," kini giliran Naruto yang memberi alasan.

"Naru-chan , kau itu kan lebih cepat dari Tou-san. Jadi kau lah yang pantas melawan Kaa-san," elak lagi Minato agar Naruto yang melawan Kushina.

"Tidak, aku bukan lawan Kaa-san. Tou-san kan lebih berpengalaman. Aku ini amatiran ayah. Kaa-san butuh orang yang bisa melawannya. Hanya Tou-san yang membuat Kaa-san senang," Naruto berkilah lagi. Nampaknya kedua pria Namikaze ini tidak ada yang mau mengalah sama sekali, semakin di teruskan beribu jurus alasan juga akan semakin keluar dan itu membuat kesabaran Kushina habis.

"Hentikan! Suit sekarang juga! Yang kalah lawan aku!" perintah Kushina pada keduanya yang ajaibnya langsung menurut.

"Hai!"Mereka berdua patuh pada Kushina.

"Jan- Ken-Po!" ujar Naruto dan Minato bersamaan. Hasilnya adalah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeahhhh! Aku menang!," ujar Naruto girang. Rupa-rupanya dia menang. Dalam suit tadi Naruto memilih mengeluarkan kertas , sementara Minato memilih mengeluarkan batu.

Minato menatap horror tangannya yang masih mengepal, dia memang tak berbakat dalam suit.

"Baka!" rutuknya dalam hati.

"Oke, baiklah lawanku ternyata adalah Namikaze Minato, Yellow Flash. Kali ini aku akan membalas kekalahanku , bersiaplah merasakan pembalasan dari Uzumaki Kushina!" kata Kushina jahat, menganggap seolah-olah Minato bukan suaminya dan ia adalah Kushina yang dulu yaitu Uzumaki Kushina musuh Minato.

"Glek!" Naruto dan Minato menelan ludah bersamaan.

"Seram!" pikir keduanya.

"Baiklah, kau pakai mobilmu. Aku pakai mobil 'bocah ini' mengerti! Rute seperti biasa!" Kushina memerintah layaknya boss bahkan Naruto dikatakan 'bocah ini'. "Kaa-san kesurupan setan apa sampai memanggilku 'bocah ini', tega…tega..teganya!" Naruto meringis dan menangis dalam hati.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku ikut siapa?" tanya Naruto menginterupsi.

"Terserah,pilih sesukamu bocah!" jawab Kushina sambil menyeringai.

Naruto menimbang-nimbang sesaat. Tou-san? Kaa-san? Tou-san? Kaa-san? Tou-san saja lah!"

"Ak-aku ikut Tou-san saja. Aku mau jaga Tou-san yang sudah tua, iya kan Tou-san?" jawab Naruto dengan kurang ajarnya pada Minato.

"_Perasaan umurku baru 37 deh, apa setua itu aku?" _batin Minato dongkol. Lalu mengangguk pasrah.

"Ok, kalau begitu!"

Kushina lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto dengan terkikik kecil. _"Ternyata aktingku gak kalah sama bintang film ! Kau memang hebat Kushina. Tidak apa-apalah sekali-sekali bersenang-senang sedikit"_ . Kushina segera tancap gas untuk keluar dari parkiran di ikuti mobil putih Minato.

Minato-Naruto

"Sekarang kenapa kau pilih Tou-san hah?" , tanya Minato sambil memandang kesal putranya yang tersenyum bahagia karena lepas dari Kushina.

"He he he, aku lebih nyaman jika yang ngebut Tou-san. Terakhir aku bersama Kaa-san, aku berakhir dengan muntah setelahnya. Benar-benar kasar!" jawab Naruto jujur sambil tertawa.

"Dasar!" komentar Minato pendek seraya melajukan mobilnya untuk keluar dari parkiran.

"Tou-san " panggil Naruto.

"Hmm, ada apa?" jawabnya pendek tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari kemudinya.

"Kenapa kau tadi dijuluki Yellow Flash?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Minato berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana ceritanya ya? Itu agak panjang, intinya ketika sewaktu Tou-san jadi mahasiswa kedokteran , Tou-san sering pulang pergi kampus- rumah sakit- rumah, pada malam hari. Karena sering mendesak Tou-san terpaksa ngebut untuk cepat sampai dan terkadang berpapasan dengan mobil yang sedang balapan. Mungkin karena Tou-san bisa mendahului mereka dan waktu itu mobil Tou-san kuning , entah kenapa mereka se enak jidatnya menjulukiku Yellow Flash. Aku juga tidak tahu selebihnya, lebih baik tanya Kaa-sanmu dia kan mantan driver." Tutur Minato yang tak terlalu panjang karena saat ini sedang mengemudi. Jalanan kini memasuki area perbatasan Minato dan Kushina segera melaju sejajar lalu berhenti sejenak. Jalanan masih sepi karena waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 06.25 .

Kedua mobil kini dalam keadaan sejajar. Tampaknya Kushina yang akan mengambil alih start dengan teriakannya. Bagi Naruto ini merupakan pengalaman start pertamanya karena ia tidak pernah terlibat dalam balapan pakai acara start yang bikin tegang ( Author: Yakin luh Nar?, Naruto: Yakin, suer. Biasanya salip ya tinggal salip gak ada acara start segala kok).

"_Ya ampun, mimpi apa aku semalam terlibat dalam hal berbahaya seperti ini,"_ batin Naruto panik, ia tak menyangka Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya lah yang memberinya pengalaman pertama. Naruto tampak frustasi, takut, gugup menjadi satu. Perutnya seperti mual menghadapi ini.

"Tou-san yakin mau melakukan ini? berbahaya loh" ujar Naruto dengan wajah memucat, ia jujur takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka.

"Hei-hei, bukankah kau juga biasa kebut-kebutan Naruto" Minato sedikit tersenyum jahil pada Naruto yang kini tampak pucat. Minato tak habis fikir Naruto itu paranoid sekali dengan yang namanya balapan padahal Naruto juga sering melakukannya tanpa ia sadari. Bedanya hanya ada tambahan start dan finish itu saja.

"Itu beda ceritanya, oh ya Tou-san berapa kali Tou-san pernah bertanding?"Naruto tampak penasaran.

"Ehm , baru ini. Sama kan denganmu 1-1." Seringai Minato bikin Naruto sweatdrop. Bagi Naruto ngebut dan balapan itu beda. Oh yeah belum cerita kan . Darimana Naruto bisa mengatakan lebih cepat dari Tou-sannya kan. Ceritanya begini, waktu pulang dari rumah sakit , mobil Naruto tidak ada yang bawa jadinya Naruto harus membawa sendiri. Dalam perjalanan pulang awalnya mereka hanya saling mendahului biasa namun lama kelamaan keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah, keduanya seperti kehilangan control atas diri mereka akibatnya mereka berdua saling beradu kecepatan di pagi buta menuju rumah.

_Flash Back_

_Minato dan Naruto sedang mengendarai mobil masing-masing. Naruto terpaksa membawa pulang mobilnya sendiri karena Paman Yamato sedang cuti dan penggantinya juga sedang sakit, seperti biasa Naruto baru saja mengantar beberapa dokumen penting milik ayahnya. Minato membawa mobil putihnya dan Naruto membawa mobil berwarna coklat caramel milik ibunya. Awalnya mereka hanya bercanda, Minato dengan sengaja mendahului Naruto sehingga Naruto di belakangnya. Tapi Naruto yang penakut tentu tidak mau jika di belakang , akhirnya menyalip Minato kembali. Minato kala itu bermaksud jail lalu menyalip dan meninggalkan Naruto lagi kali ini sedikit lebih cepat. _

"_Ahh, apa aku keterlaluan ya?"gumamnya pelan. Dia sedikit melihat kebelakang dan ternyata Naruto bisa mengikutinya. Ia cukup terkejut jaraknya hampir tak berubah ketika dia menaikkan kecepatan tadi. Minato mencoba lagi menaikkan kecepatan, tapi tetap saha Naruto bisa mengikuti. Entah karena apa dia sedikit tertantang untung menjajal kemampuan putranya._

_ Minato lalu menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya,untuk menjauh dari Naruto. Mobil itu meliuk-liuk melahap habis tikungan tajam dengan tekniknya yang matang. Tapi dilihatnya lagi mobil yang dikemudikan Naruto sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan mengikutinya._

"_Ayah kenapa ya, tumben melaju secepat ini?" Naruto heran Tou-sannya seperti berusaha menjauh darinya. Terserahlah masa bodoh pikir Naruto. Ia segera menaikkan laju mobilnya untuk menempel ayahnya. Pergerakkan kedua mobil itu sangat menakjubkan sama-sama efisien dalam berbelok, ketepatannya dalam menaikkan kecepatan sungguh pas sehingga hampir tidak ada kecepatan yang menurun. Kedua mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi itu tampak seperti bersaing yang satu berusaha menjauh dan satu berusaha mendekat, namun yang terlihat nyata mobil kedua tidak tampak berusaha mendahului._

_Minato tersenyum simpul. "Kita coba ya Naru-chan!" gumamnya. Minato lalu menaikkan kecepatannya lagi, tikungan-tikungan di depan ia manfaatkan untuk menambah kecepatan dengan manuvernya. _

"_Heii, loh ayah!" dilihatnya ayahnya telah meluncur jauh di depannya meninggalkannya di belakang._

"_Apa-apaan ini ayah!" pekiknya geram. Naruto tak mau kalah ikut menaikkan kecepatannya, ia mulai melakukan hal yang sama untuk mengejar ayahnya. Tikungan tajam ia juga manfaatkan untuk memperkecil jarak. Setelah beberapa tikungan ia kini sudah mendekati mobil ayahnya lagi. Ia lalu mempunyai fikiran untuk menyalip. Ditempelnya mobil ayahnya dengan posisi sejajar, dengan sengaja Naruto menyalip dari luar tentunya setelah memastikan tidak ada mobil yang lewat, ia segera mensejajarkan mobilnya dengan milik ayahnya .Ia berusaha menyalip saat tikungan itu, tapi tepat saat akan mendahului rupa-rupanya mobil Minato sudah sedikit di depan Naruto sehingga menutup penyalipan Naruto._

"_Tou-san hebat di tikungan pun tidak kehilangan kecepatan!"puji Naruto. _

_Naruto kini semakin terpacu, dia semakit semangat menempel ayahnya. Sama-sama dalam kecepatan tinggi Naruto memposisikan mobilnya sejajar namun hanya berbeda setengah badan mobil. Tikungan di depan cukup sempit, Naruto segera memutuskan untuk mensejajarkan mobilnya dengan Tou-sannya, ia lalu sedikit membelokkan arah mobilnya tepat sebelum tikungan sehingga ayahnya akan terlambat menikung karena pergerakkanya. Dan benar saja, tikungan itu segera diambil alih Naruto, dengan sembrononya ia menikung tanpa menginjak rem namun hasilnya ia dapat meningkatkan kecepatannya sehingga ia kini bisa melewati Tou-sannya. Selepasnya dari tikungan itu Naruto harus terpaksa push up jantung karena Tou-sannya masih tak mau mengalah. Minato masih menepelnya ketat seperti lem bahkan sampai jalan menuju rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, terlihat jelas keringat dingin masih mengalir dari keduanya, debaran jantung masing-masing belum mau berhenti karena hal ekstrim yang baru mereka lakukan._

"_Hebat!" puji Naruto sambil menatap Minato dengan nafas yang masih memburu._

"_Kau yang hebat nak!" ujar Minato bangga._

"_Hebat sekali, nyaris saja membuat anaknya serangan jantung. Asal kau tahu, itu sangat berbahaya Tou-san" Ujar Naruto sinis pada Minato sambil cemberut. Melihat hal itu Minato hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang putranya._

_End of Flash Back_

"Satu!" Teriak Kushina memulai.

"Dua!"

"Tiga!"

Kedua mobil memulai startnya masing-masing. Posisi terdepan jelas diambil oleh Kushina karena secara mental dan pengalaman ia jauh lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan Minato. Kushina melaju di depan Minato dan kini ia tak ragu-ragu lagi menghadapi suaminya itu.

"Heb-hebat, Kaa-san bisa mendahului Tou-san!"Naruto langsung berkomentar begitu mobil Kaa-sannya berhasil mengambil alih posisi pertama setelah start. Komentar Naruto itu tidak terlalu di dengar Minato karena ia terlalu fokus pada kemudinya. Ia fokus untuk mengikuti pergerakan Kushina agar tidak terlalu tertinggal. Minato tak bisa menyangsikan kemampuan Kushina yang dulunya juga mantan driver kelas atas , di masanya Kushina merupakan termasuk dalam 5 jajaran pembalap elit yang sangat di segani di Konoha. Minato memfokuskan pada pergerakan mobilnya agar ia tidak kehilangan Kushina. Kushina terus saja memimpin bahkan di separuh pertandingan keadaan tetap tidak berubah, Minato terus saja menempel Kushina tanpa adanya perlawanan untuk menyalip Kushina.

"Kenapa dari tadi dia hanya menempel ya?" rupanya analisis ini juga di tangkap Kushina.

"Padahal dia sangat dekat, beberapa kesempatan juga menguntungkan. Bahkan mencoba pun tidak" gumam Kushina sendirian.

Minato-Naruto

Naruto yang duduk disamping Minato hanya terdiam mengamati apa yang dilakukan ayah dan ibunya itu. Sebenarnya dia ngantuk ingin tidur tapi gara-gara penasaran ia memaksakan matanya terjaga. Ia memandang lurus kedepan, jarak antara mobil ayahnya dan ibunya tidak terlalu jauh , dianalisisnya lagi ia juga tak melihat ayahnya berusaha menyalip.

"Hei Tou-san kenapa tidak berusaha menyalip?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku sedang menunggu itu saja, lagi pula Kaa-san mu itu bukan driver sembarangan. Terlalu berbahaya di lakukan jika yang kau hadapi ini orang macam Kaa-sanmu." Minato menerangkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Akan ku tunjukkan sesuatu!" ujar Minato menambahkan sambil menaikkan laju mobilnya untuk menyalip Kushina. Mobil Minato sudah sejajar dengan mobil Kushina seperti akan menyalip namun, tiba-tiba mobil Kushina sudah melebar mendekati mobil Minato. Mau tak mau Minato mundur lagi untuk menghindari srempetan antara dua mobil.

"Lihatkan!" ujar Minato seperti menerangkan pada Naruto.

"Itu berbahaya" gumam Naruto mengerti. Bagaimanapun juga Kushina itu masih mengadopsi gaya balap malam yang cenderung nekat untuk mencapai kemenangan. Harus ada analisis khusus untuk melewatinya.

"Kau tahu, jika sedikit saja Tou-san terlambat kembali, kemungkinan kita akan terhenti di tikungan tadi. Kalau orang biasa pastilah ia akan terhenti dan menyerempet pembatas jalan." Katanya serius tanpa memandang reaksi Naruto agar ia tidak kehilangan focus.

"Lagi pula Naruto, Tou-san itu juga bukan driver, jadi kalau kalah gak ada pengaruhnya. Iya kan?"Kali ini Minato berkata dengan wajah riang, yang di ikuti Naruto.

"Setuju Tou-san!" Naruto menyetujui pendapat ayahnya.

Minato masih menempel ketat Kushina , setelah perencanaan yang matang. Minato memutuskan untuk mencoba menyalip lagi, tapi dengan teknik yang berbeda. Ia menimbang untuk mencoba teknik yang dilakukan Naruto saat menyalipnya dulu. Mobilnya ia sejajarkan dengan mobil Kushina dengan menyalip dari arah luar. Tepat sebelum berbelok dia sudah sedikit membelokkan mobilnya sehingga sedikit menutup pergerakkan Kushina. Dengan cara ini pengemudi sekelas Kushina juga akan kesulitan, memanfaatkan kecepatan yang masih terjaga di tikungan ia membelok melewati Kushina. Sama seperti Naruto, Minato bahkan bisa mengendalikan lajunya tanpa harus mengerem. Berada di samping ayahnya Naruto hanya bisa melongo takjub.

"He-hebat!" kali ini memuji dengan tersenyum.

"Hebat apanya, aku kan hanya mencontek apa yang kau lakukan." Kali ini Minato sedikit memandang putranya yang menampakkan wajah terkejut takjub.

"Dasar, anakku ini apa memang polos atau berpura-pura polos" batin Minato heran memandang Naruto. Di dalam mobil lain, Kushina hanya terperangah tak percaya, ternyata suaminya benar-benar hebat. Kushina tersenyum lembut melihat mobil di depannya.

XXX

"Jika aku tidak salah perhitungan, maka seharusnya dia akan lewat jalur ini sebentar lagi." Kakashi bergumam dari balik kemudinya. Ia memang sengaja disini untuk menunggu lewatnya seseorang, ia rela menunggu berjam-jam. Saat ini mobilnya ia sudah ia siagakan untuk mengantisipasi sesuatu. Kakashi masih menunggu datangnya itu, benar saja dari kejauhan ia mendengar suara mobil berderu. Suara mobil itu terdengar cukup jelas karena ini masih pagi, jalanan juga masih sepi. Kakashi segera bersiaga, dari balik tikungan tampak dua mobil yang berbeda warna dengan kecepatan tinggi sedang beradu. Tak mau kehilangan Kakashi segera mengikuti kedua mobil itu, Kakashi dengan sedikit sulit mendekati mereka akhirnya berhasil menempel mobil berwarna biru laut yang ia yakini menginterupsi pertandingan tadi malam. Ia yakin betul mobil itu merupakan mobil yang sama karena berdasarkan kesamaan plat nomor.

"Loh, itu siapa?" Naruto sedikit heran ketika ada mobil ketiga yang menempel Kaa-sannya. Ia sedikit menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat situasi.

"Hmm,?. Tapi sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu. Naru-chan", ujar Minato santai meskipun masih dalam posisi mengemudi. Ketegangganya sedikit mengendur saat behasil melewati Kushina.

"Ehm, tamu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya begitulah, sepertinya kita harus cari makanan Naru-chan. Pastilah Kaa-san belum memasak kan. Enaknya dimana?" Tutur Minato untuk mengajak diskusi Naruto di tengah balapan.

"Jadi Tou-san mengenal yang dibelakang." Naruto menatap Tou-sannya tak percaya.

"Sepertinya dia teman lama," kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu. Aku punya ide bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat biasa saja. Tapi bagaimana balapannya?" Naruto sebenarnya setuju-setuju saja pergi tapi ia takut Kaa-sannya ngamuk.

"Tidak masalah, mereka berdua yang akan meneruskan . Baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Minato semangat. Ia lalu menurunkan kecepatan mobil milikknya dan segera agak menepi untuk memberi ruang.

Seperti dugaan Minato kedua mobil itu langsung meluncur meninggalkan mereka begitu di beri celah sedikit.

"Kau lengah Minato!" teriak Kushina kegirangan begitu Minato tampak kehilangan kecepatannya. Ia dengan leluasa kini menyalip Minato namun masalah lain menghadangnya ternyata mobil berwarna perak telah menguntitnya.

"Sial, cukup hebat juga dia bisa melewati Minato!"

Kushina merasa tertantang dengan pendatang baru, di sisa perjalanan akhirnya berakhir dengan duelnya Kushina dengan pengemudi di belakangnya bahkan Kushina sampai lupa sejenak keberadaan Minato.

Sekitar 45 menit kemudian

"Kami pulang!" ujar Minato dan Naruto bersamaan dengan di iringi cengiran kelewat lebar. Bagaimana bisa setelat itu mereka pulang. Rupa-rupanya kedua Namikaze mampir ke warung bubur ayam langganan mereka dulu. Ditangan kanan Minato dan Naruto sudah menggegam beberapa bungkus bubur.

"Kalian dari mana saja,huh! Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab. Se enaknya meninggalkan kami. Apa-apaan itu!" Kepulangan Naruto dan Minato disambut dengan paras Kushina yang tampak marah. Bahkan tangannya pun mengepal.

"Tu-tunggu Kushi-chan. Marahnya di tunda dulu, aku tidak enak dilihat Kakashi nih," Minato mencoba menahan amarah Kushina tapi tampaknya gagal.

"Kaa-san kami kan bermaksud-!" belum Naruto ikut memberi alasan . Kushina telah melayangkan dua jitakan maut yang kini bersarang di dua kepala Namikaze.

"Ittai-!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"Itu balasanku pada kalian berdua yang membuat GR mengerti!" amuk Kushina pada mereka berdua. Setelah puas memarahi pria Namikaze dengan cepat Kushina melihat orang ke empat yang tampaknya ikut pucat pula. Kushina memasang wajah lembut.

"Gomen, Kakashi. Maafkan mereka, Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dahulu, aku tahu kau pasti sangat lapar setelah melewati malam panjang ini," kata Kushina lembut sambil menenteng dua kantong plastik berisi bubur.

"Ahh, jadi merepotkan Kushina Nee-san!" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum malu.

Bersambung

Hendrix ngawi: Maaf ya , ceritanya gak di update bulan Januari. Terimakasih. Maafkan saya Hikz..hikz..hikz..

Natsuya32: Iya terimakasih doanya, terimakasih sudah meriview selama ini. Thanx

UzuKyu Huri-chan: Terimakasih, Happy New Year.

kuroi no sora: Ini udah di update, tapi gak jadi Januari. Gak konsisten *plak*. Maaf.

Aden L kazt : 11-12 kali ya? Naruto warna mobilnya biru biar ganti suasana *pemaksaan AN* . Terimakasih udah riview.

Dey chan : Iya ini udah up date meski gak sesuai jadwal. Terimakasih.

Hitomi: Terimakasih sudah mampir.

NamikazeNoah: Mungkin baru di proses, kita lihat saja nanti. OK . Terimakasih

Guest 1,2,3,4: Terimakasih sudah mampir kakak. Jangan kapok mampir dan memberi riview. Terimakasih.

000

He he he , saya kembali . Ternyata oh ternyata ide otak saya gak bisa di tahan dan bikin ganjal waktu belajar jadinya saya tulis deh. Maaf sebelumnya kan saya bilangnya akhir Januari, ini akhir Desember sudah keluar. Ternyata focus itu sulit ya….( Gak focus atau males luh). Loh kok malah curcol. Seputar Chapter 8 , sepertinya saya belum bisa penuhi janji saya karena ada beberapa hal. Gak papa kan? (* ditimpuk readers*). Sepertinya itu dulu aja semoga readers tidak bosan, bisa menghibur. Seperti biasa setelah membaca tentunya ini cerita gak sempurna dan masih banyak kekurangan. Untuk itu di butuhkan kritik, saran, masukan bahkan semangat untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Berminat me riview? Terimakasih.

Happy New Year 2013

Oh lupa readers minta doa restunya juga ya semoga ujian saya lancar,,,,he he he gak papa kan?

Bye ! Bye !*di tampol readers*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Speed of Destiny

Genre: Friendship and Family

Rated: T

"Wah-wah sepertinya aku merepotkan keluarga ini. Tapi terimakasih bubur ayamnya, Minato Nii-san," Kakashi jadi merasa tidak enak pada keluarga ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia harus menyampaikan informasi penting pada keluarga Minato.

"Tidak masalah Kakashi, lagi pula sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung kemari." Balas Minato dengan ramah di iringi dengan senyuman hangat.

"Benar kami senang kau berkunjung Kakashi, ngomong-ngomong sepertinya tadi malam kita berpapasan Kakashi. Dan kurasa aku sebagai ibu mewakili Naruto harus minta maaf karena kami menganggu balapanmu," Kata Kushina yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di ruang tamu membawa minum dan beberapa cemilan kecil bersama Naruto. Setelah meletakkan makanan dan minuman keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk bersama Minato dan Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil lalu melirik Naruto. Ia tak menyangka bahwa keluarga dokter Minato benar-benar berbakat dalam urusan kebut-kebutan. Kakashi tidak heran Naruto bisa melakukan hal itu, toh secara genetic Ayah dan Ibunya juga berbakat.

"Rupanya kau sudah besar ya Naruto! Kau hebat bisa mengalahkanku," puji Kakashi pada Naruto yang memandanginya heran.

"Terimakasih, Paman Kakashi. Sebentar jadi paman ini temannya Tou-san. Tapi kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang ya? Tunggu , nama lengkap paman Hatake Kakashi kan, kenapa aku sepertinya familiar dengan nama itu. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar tapi dimana ya?" Rasa ingin tahu Naruto sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi sehingga apa yang ada dalam fikirannya ia tanyakan. Kushina yang mendengar pertanyaan itu reflek memandang Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. Kushina baru akan menjawab tapi keburu sudah dijawab Minato.

"Itu, karena Tou-san lebih sering bertemu dengan Kakashi di rumah sakit. Tou-san itu perantara antara Kakashi dengan dokter spesialis mata teman Tou-san. Jadi wajar kalau kau tidak mengenalnya, sebenarnya dia dulu pernah berkunjung kesini namun kalian tidak pernah ketemu. Mengerti!" tutur Minato menerangkan pada Naruto.

Setelahnya kali ini Kushina angkat bicara. "Kakashi juga ketua klub 'Night' , Naruto. Dia ketuanya Sasuke. Kau ini kemana saja sebenarnya, apa teman-temanmu tidak pernah cerita?" Kushina hanya menghela nafas tentang ketidak tahuan putranya tentang Kakashi. Kushina tahu memang Naruto tidak pernah terlibat secara langsung yang namanya balapan, namun sahabat-sahabatnya kan driver semua. Seharusnya paling tidak Naruto mengenal Kakashi walau hanya nama dan statusnya.

"Hmmm, he he he sepertinya si Teme pernah bilang tapi aku lupa," Naruto hanya nyengir saja di depan orang tuanya dan Kakashi.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Mungkin besok kau bisa tanyakan saja pada Sasuke, " timpal Kakashi dengan legawa meski hatinya agak miris ternyata seorang Hatake Kakashi ketua klub 'Night' yang disegani dan popular tidak dikenal oleh Namikaze Naruto. *Poor you Kakashi*.

Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan gado-gado antara mau tertawa ataukah ikut prihatin untuk keduanya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat kemerdekaan.

Minato mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Jadi Kakashi, katanya kau tadi ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Apa itu?"

"To de point saja Minato Nii-san, aku hanya ingin memberi peringatan pada keluarga anda tentang jalanan yang biasa kalian lewati kurasa untuk beberapa waktu kedepan akan sering ramai dengan mobil luar Konoha yang ingin menemukan anda. Situasinya kini seperti dulu tentang kecepatan mengendara Nii-san dan Naruto yang sering ter ekspos yang menyebabkan Nii-san dan Naruto akan sering dicari, aku menyarankan Nii-san untuk lewat tengah kota saja agar para pengemudi itu tidak menganggu pekerjaan Nii-san. Tentunya Nii-san tidak mau kan harus berurusan dengan mereka." Jelas Kakashi secara serius pada Minato yang di dengarkan baik-baik pula oleh Kushina bahkan Naruto yang hiperaktif itu juga mendadak serius.

Asal tahu saja Kakashi memang benar seorang driver yang akan haus tantangan, namun terhadap Minato ia berperilaku berbeda. Perbedaan sikap pada Minato ini dikarenakan ia telah menganggap Minato sebagai seorang Kakak yang sangat ia hormati dan sayangi sehingga ia menyimpan rahasia ini rapat-rapat dari publik dengan maksud agar tidak menyulitkan keluarga Namikaze terutama Minato. Selain itu dia juga merasa hutang budi pada Minato. Atau tepatnya berhutang nyawa pada Minato.

Ketika usia 17 tahun, masa dimana dia sedang gila-gilaan mengandalkan nafsu untuk meraih kemenangan apapun caranya. Dimasa itu isu tentang pengemudi misterius juga telah beredar, Kakashi yang penasaran berniat menemukan dan mengalahkannya dengan terus meningkatkan diri, berlatih, menentang seniorpun ia lakukan. Kakashi saat itu sedang berduel dengan Kakuzu, salah satu anggota klub 'Akatsuki' yang memang terkenal dengan gaya balap yang keras. Naas bagi Kakashi muda yang masih hanya mengandalkan nafsu tanpa perencanaan yang matang, karena kalah teknik dan pengalaman mobil Kakashi tidak bisa menghindari serempetan antara mobilnya dengan mobil Kakuzu. Ia tidak dapat mengendalikan stirnya sehingga menabrak mobil Kakuzu secara frontal. Sial bagi keduanya yang mengalami kecelakaan di tempat sepi, Kakuzu dan Kakashi sama parahnya bahkan dipikiran keduanya hanya mungkin ajal mereka telah dekat.

Kakashi yang masih punya cukup tenaga mencoba meraih Kakuzu yang sekarang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Pandangan Kakashi semakin buram dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, ia juga sadar ia kehilangan banyak darah. Dalam situasi ini Kakashi hanya berdoa ada seseorang yang lewat untuk menolongnya atau mungkin anggota mereka yang sadar jika mereka belum kembali. Setelah hampir putus asa , dalam keheningan malam ia akhirnya mendengar suara mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju arah mereka. Si pengemudi yang melihat Kakashi dan Kakuzu pun tidak mengabaikannya, ia langsung turun lalu menolong mereka berdua. Kakashi yang kondisinya sudah lemah akhirnya ambruk juga. Yang ia ingat ia terbangun di rumah sakit beberapa hari kemudian dengan kondisi matanya yang sudah di perban. Minato dengan sukarela merawat Kakashi dan terus memberinya semangat hingga ia bisa seperti sekarang ini. Sejak itulah dia dekat dengan Minato, bahkan sampai istrinya pun begitu. Kakashi yang dekat dengan Minato akhirnya menemukan fakta bahwa Minato merupakan pengemudi misterius yang dicari-cari. Kakashi memutuskan untuk menutup fakta itu rapat-rapat mengingat ia tidak melihat niat apapun yang menjadi motif Minato melakukan hal itu, yang ia tahu Minato hanya ingin berusaha menjalankan tugasnya sebaik mungkin dan Kakashi sangat menghargai itu.

"Kakashi Nii-san, memangnya kalau kami berurusan dengan mereka apa yang akan terjadi? Toh itu kan jalan umum semua orang bebas kan untuk lewat." Bantah Naruto dengan polosnya membuat ketiga orang disana geleng-geleng.

"Aduh duh duh, pantas Sasuke memanggilmu Dobe, Namikaze Naruto. Mudahnya begini, memangnya kau mau setiap kau lewat diajak balapan padahal kau sedang emergency , tidak kan?" kali ini Kushina yang menjelaskan.

"Ow, begitu. Berarti kalau mendesak aku harus berurusan dengan Ojii-san dulu dong. Itu namanya merepotkan. Mana kakek ketua kepolisian cerewet banget,!" keluh Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ojii-san?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Ha ha ha, Naruto selalu menyebut Kepala Kepolisian dengan Ojii-san Kakashi. Dia itu kalau sedang mendesak dan harus lewat jalan raya utama selalu minta izin Kepala Kepolisian Konoha kalau kau mau tahu. Bahkan dia berani bilang dia tidak punya SIM. Apakah itu namanya bukan bunuh diri." Tutur Minato sambil tertawa pada putranya. Ia sedikit ingat ketika pertama kalinya Naruto telfon kepala kepolisian untuk izin lewat di jalan raya, bahkan identitas sedetail-detailnya ia sampaikan juga. Tentu saja itu membuat kepolisian Konoha bingung.

"Aku kan belajar itu dari mu Pak Tua," cibir Naruto pada Minato.

"Ayolah, pastinya Iruka Sensei senang mendengar murid kesayangannya akan sering main( *main*? Laporan ke kantor polisi itu main ya Minato?) kesana," ujar Minato dengan senyum.

"Kalau begitu Tou-san jadi dokter haruslah teliti, cermat, jangan se enaknya meninggalkan dokumen dan barang-barang penting dirumah mengerti! Berhentilah menjadikan anaknya kurir." Kali ini Naruto mengomeli Tou-sannya habis-habisan.

"Dasar! Tou-san kan hanya minta tolong. Satu bulan juga bisa dihitung dengan jari, keadaan di rumah sakit tidak selalu bisa di tebak kau harus mengerti itu Naru, anakku baik deh!" Minato berusaha membuat Naruto mengerti.

( Di perjelas saja, dulu Naruto kalau mau lewat jalan raya utama telfon Kepala Kepolisian Konoha, setelah itu baru beberapa hari kemudian Naruto laporan . Jadi Naru tetap bisa membawa mobil meski belum cukup umur dengan syarat setelahnya laporan. Diperjelas Naruto itu langganan Laporan jadi sebagian staf kepolisian mengenal baik Naruto. Mengenai Iruka, Iruka adalah seorang polisi yang bertugas pada ujian SIM mobil, jadi Naruto itu berguru pada Iruka dan hasilnya walaaa…Kecepatan dan teknik dasar yang matang meskipun ada beberapa teknik yang Naru kembangkan sendiri)

"Ya ya ya ya, terimakasih Kakashi Nii- san sudah memberitahu kami tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan toh aku dan Tou-san tidak terus-terusan lewat dalam keadaan buru-buru. Jadi kesimpulannya tidak masalah aku dan Tou-san lewat mana yang penting tidak merugikan orang lain. Itu pendapatku jika Nii-san ingin tahu." Ujar Naruto dengan tenang, kali ini dia mengatakan dengan raut wajah serius bahkan Kaa-sannya sampai takjub melihat Naruto bisa serius seperti itu.

Mendengar hal itu Kakashi kemudian tersenyum lembut memandang Naruto yang memiliki sifat sama seperti ayahnya yang sama-sama menganggap hal ini tidak perlu di khawatirkan. Niat Kakashi disini hanya membantu Minato untuk tidak berurusan dengan para driver fanatic yang kadang melakukan segala cara untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka.

"Ya kalau begitu itu terserah kamu Naru-chan, aku disini hanya untuk info saja. Tapi sebaiknya kau harus sedikit hati-hati saja jika sampai mereka mengenalmu pastinya kau akan sering dapat surat cinta ( surat tantangan)," Kakashi masih memandang ketiga penghuni disana yang masih menampakkan ekspresi macam-macam. Mulai Minato yang tampak santai, Kushina yang justru tampak bersemangat, Naruto yang tampak berpikir.

"GUBRAK!"

Kushina memecah keheningan dengan menggedor meja dengan wajah sumpringah. Senyuman licik juga sudah tersungging di bibir manisnya.

"Hieeee!" kali ini Minato dan Naruto memekik bersamaan dengan wajah yang terkejut. Siapa juga yang tak terkejut tiba-tiba meja di hadapannya di gebrak dengan tiba-tiba.

"Yosh! Aku tahu maksud pembicaraanmu Kakashi! Jadi status suamiku masih buronan para driver seperti dulu dan sepertinya anakku yang manja ini kurasa sama. Aku bangga pada kalian, sebagai mantan driver aku bangga memiliki kalian," kata Kushina lantang dan membuat yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"_Sejak kapan aku jadi buronan Kushi-chan ?"_ Fikir Minato sambil memandang takut-takut Kushina.

"_Buronan para driver memangnya aku salah apa ?"_ Kalau ini fikirannya Naruto.

"Ya, biar kuperjelas lagi. Di kalangan para driver status Minato Nii-san dan Naruto sekarang adalah pengemudi misterius yang sedang di cari-cari." Perjelas Kakashi untuk mendukung argument Kushina.

"APAAAA!" kali ini Minato dan Naruto memekik bersamaan lagi dengan wajah terkejut luar biasa bahkan Naruto udah mangap seperti ikan lohan.

"Lo, kok- kok bisa ?" tanya Naruto tak percaya sekaligus meminta penjelasan pada Kushina dan Kakashi. Kalau Minato sih habis terkejut pasang tampang sok mikir.

"Haduh susah memang harus menjelaskan pada anak yang tak peka," desah Kushina sambil memijit kening ketika memandang reaksi suaminya dan anaknya yang watados . Kalau di ibaratkan di kehidupan nyata itu seperti orang yang habis bikin kerusuhan di kampung tapi pelakunya gak kerasa, gimana coba?

" _Dasar itu kan gara-gara aksi kalian sendiri. Minato Nii-san dari dulu juga tidak berubah, dan sepertinya Naruto pun juga sama seperti ayahnya. Benar-benar keluarga unik, dua pria polos dan satu wanita dengan obsesi besar. Menarik," _Kakashi hanya membatin keluarga itu dengan di iringi senyum cengoh kali ini.

Pukul 10.00

"Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt…drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt….drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Getaran Handphone Sasuke Uchiha begitu keras bergetar di meja. Meskipun dia telah sengaja ment-silent HPnya agar tidak ada yang menganggu tidurnya toh nyatanya cukup dengan suara getar saja bisa membuatnya bangun.

Sasuke dengan mata terpejam dan malas mengambil Handphonenya yang berada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"_Ini yang telfon kurang ajar banget, gak tahu apa aku lagi tidur. Menganggu mimpi indahku saja bersama Sakura,"_ batin Sasuke merujuk kesal. Wow rupa-rupanya gossip Sasuke dan Sakura benar adanya toh.

"_Teme!"_ teriak seseorang dari ujung telfonnya dengan keras dan sukses membuat Uchiha bungsu langsung sadar siapa yang menelfon.

"Kebiasaan buruk kau Dobe, jangan berteriak kenapa!" hardik Sasuke jengkel.

"_Upss Sorry, ini penting ada yang ingin kutanyakan nih ?" _

"Hn ?" Jawab Sasuke malas. _"Dasar Dobe, membuatku kesal saja. Awas saja kalau tidak penting."_

"_Teme, Apa kau mengenal yang namanya Hatake Kakashi ?" _

" Hatake Kakashi ? Dia itu ketua ku bodoh. Jangan kau katakana kau hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu Dobe," gerutu Sasuke sebal.

"_Ow, berarti dia jujur. Kau tahu ternyata Tou-sanku mengenalnya ," _kali ini perubahan suara Naruto yang tadinya datar menjadi semangat.

"Trus hubungannya sama aku apa?"Sasuke menjawab Naruto dengan nada malas. Matanya ia pejamkan lagi pertanda ia akan melajutkan tidurnya sementara Handphonenya telah ia tempelkan asal-asalan di telingannya.

" _Dia suruh tanya ke kamu, kalau aku gak tahu" tutur Naruto lugu._

" Dobe, kau membangunkanku cuma gara-gara itu, hah. Kalau tidak penting akan ku tutup!" Sasuke akhirnya mengomel keras pada Naruto.

"_Tunggu Teme! Satu lagi, aku mau minta pendapatmu,ini penting" jawab Naruto agak menggantung._

"Apa?" balas Sasuke pendek dengan malas.

" _Apa kau tahu ternyata aku mendapat julukan baru."_

"Memangnya apa pentingnya itu dobe ? Pembicaraanmu makin tidak penting," Kata Sasuke makin jengkel.

" _Teme! Aku di cap pengemudi misterius. Apa yang harus kulakukan? " Suara Naruto berubah melengking menjadi panik._

Sementara itu Sasuke yang mendengar langsung saja tersentak dari tidur dan sukses terjatuh dari ranjang.

"BRUKK!

" AWW!"

Begitulah yang di dengar Naruto.

"_Teme ? Kau masih di sana kan?" Naruto memanggil Sasuke._

"Kau, tadi apa ? " tanya Sasuke tak percaya,.

"_Kenapa kau jadi budek , ku ulangi. Aku di cap pengemudi misterius. Puas!"_

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke berusaha menormalkan suaranya agar terlihat malas dan tidak tertarik, padahal ekspresinya saat ini adalah sudah terperangah hebat sampai membelalakan mata. Untungnya dikamar sehingga tidak akan ada yang melihat.

"_Kata Kakashi Nii-san itu gara-gara aku terlalu menarik perhatian terutama saat pertandingan Kakashi Nii-san tadi malam . Kau kan driver, berikan aku solusi untuk membersihkan namaku" pinta Naruto dengan nada memelas._

Mendengar hal itu kali ini Sasuke hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

"Mana ada hal seperti itu bisa dibersihkan , Baka! Memangnya itu kasus fitnah, lagi pula itukan hanya julukkan. Seharusnya kau itu senang bisa di cari-cari seperti itu" jawab Sasuke sambil duduk di kasur. Untuk saat ini ia menanggapi telfon Naruto dengan serius, terlebih lagi yang menelfonnya adalah yang membuat penasaran banyak orang.

"_Baka! Aku tidak suka itu, Sekarang apa solusimu untuk aku?"_

"Eh Solusi?" Sasuke berpikir sejenak mana ada solusi untuk masalah seperti itu. " Kalau kau tidak suka , ya kau jangan berulah," Jawab Sasuke sekenanya karena ia sendiri juga bingung dimintai solusi sahabatnya seperti itu.

"_Uhm begitu ya, memangnya kapan aku pernah berulah? Jawabanmu hampir sama dengan Hinata-chan. Intinya jika tidak suka ya sudah jangan menarik perhatian, baiklah."_

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Dobe," Komentar datar Sasuke.

"_Ha ha ha begitulah, Terimakasih Teme! Sekarang lanjutkan tidurmu saja!"_ belum sempat Sasuke menjawab balik ternyata telfon sudah dimatikan.

"Dasar!" umpat pelan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak habis fikir dengan jalan fikirannya Naruto yang benar-benar terlalu menurut Sasuke. Yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah kenapa ia tidak sadar jika Naruto itu bisa melakukan hal semacam itu , bahkan teman-temannya pun tidak ada yang tahu.

Fikiran Sasuke kini hanya ada pada si bocah ramen yang ternyata mereka cari. Sambil berbaring ia mulai membuka-buka memorinya untuk membuat kesimpulan mulai dari munculnya pengemudi misterius, Paman Minato yang mengalahkan Shikamaru, dan sedikit yang terlupakan adalah penyebab kecelakaan Shion yang jika ditelisik akan aneh jika hanya gara-gara putar balik Shion bisa kecelakaan. Tentunya Shion menemui orang yang hebat hingga ia bisa melakukan kesalahan seperti itu. Ditambah tentang Kakashi yang menyembunyikan rahasia ini. Satu fakta yang terlupakan bahwa yang mengemudi saat itu adalah Naruto, bukan Hinata. Belum lagi tentang pengakuan langsung dari Naruto si pelaku utama. Semuanya cocok.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke bergumam lirih.

"Jika saat itu Hinata bersama Naruto, tentunya Hinata tahu kan kemampuan dari si Dobe." Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas.

"Dan- jika aku tidak salah, berarti kemungkinan yang di sembunyikan Gaara adalah-" terka Sasuke tidak jelas sambil menyeringai kemenangan.

XX Kantin Sekolah XX

"Kemana perginya teman-teman ?" Gaara tampak bingung melihat meja kantin yang biasa mereka tempati hanya menyisakan Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto.

"Mengurus kesibukan masing-masing, padahal aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk kumpul tampaknya mereka lebih mementingkan pengurusan verivikasi pertandingan," ujar Sasuke tenang yang justru membuat Gaara heran karena ia terlalu tampak cuek untuk orang yang sedang penasaran.

"Pertandingan balapan lagi ?" respon Naruto penasaran.

"Bukan, tapi lebih mirip kompetisi untuk standar level klub dan individu. Tumben penasaran, tertarik?" jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi aneh sambil memandang Gaara. Merasa dipandangi Sasuke dengan aneh Gaara berusaha mengalihkan matanya pada Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya merasa pantas saja akhir-akhir ini meja ini sepi. Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak sekalian pergi saja ?" Justru kali ini Naruto yang penasaran tumben seorang Prince of Night macam Sasuke dan Sabaku no Gaara tidak kumpul.

"Uhhm , Naruto-kun. Kalau aku sudah memutuskan tidak ikut." Hinata menjadi orang pertama yang menjawab dan tentu saja membuat Naruto bingung.

"Benarkah ?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. "Lalu kenapa kalian juga masih di sini ?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Semua urusan sudah di urus klub kami Naruto, berbeda dengan kawan-kawan yang status klubnya tergolong baru." Jawab Gaara sambil duduk memandang Sasuke heran.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu Panda!" hardik Sasuke kesal karena tidak tahan dipandangi Gaara dengan penasaran.

"Biar kujawab, aku tidak ikut karena alasan yang sama dengan Gaara, Puas! Lalu kenapa tumben tidak mengurus ikut jadwal latihan karena aku sudah memutuskan dengan siapa aku meminta bantuan." Ujar Sasuke cepat dengan emosi yang sedikit naik bahkan sebelum Naruto bertanya.

"Oh!" Jawab Naruto pendek.

"Jadi Sasuke, seperti janjiku kemarin akan ku jelaskan."

Belum Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah dipotong Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tahu !" jawab Sasuke pendek dan membuat mata Gaara membulat memancarkan rasa ingin tahu.

"Jika kau bertanya kenapa bisa tahu jawabanya adalah siapa yang tidak tahu jika kau di telfon seseorang untuk diminta membersihkan namanya dari julukkan pengemudi misterius," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke Naruto yang masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan.

"Jangan cuma bisanya komentar, kau sudah punya solusi belum ? kau ini sepertinya senang banget aku susah." Naruto langsung angkat bicara menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang mana ada untuk solusi seperti itu dobe!" hardik Sasuke pada Naruto.

Gaara dan Hinata hanya bisa diam dihadapan mereka untuk saat itu.

"Oh iya satu lagi, kau harus melatih kami untuk pertandingan nanti atau kau tidak akan mendapat contekan dari siapapun oleh kami, iya kan Gaara?" ancam Sasuke, kali ini ia kembali ke ekspresi yang mereka kenal sambil menyeringai kemenangan pada Gaara yang ternyata ikut merespon niat Sasuke.

"Setuju, lumayan dapat tutor gratis , setimpal dengan contekan yang kita berikan selama ini." Ternyata Gaara sudah mengetahui betul niat Sasuke dan ia juga sedikit lega ternyata Sasuke bisa bersikap bijak meskipun ujung-ujungnya memanfaatkan juga.

"Eh apa-apaan itu. Kalian kan tahu aku tidak suka !" tolak Naruto tegas.

"Tidak suka bukan berarti tidak bisa, Hinata-chan boleh kan kami pinjam Naruto." Rayu Sasuke ke Hinata yang tentunya gadis lavender itu tidak bisa apa-apa.

" Tidak ada contekan atau jadi tutor kami." Paksa Gaara.

"Curang!

-Hening-

Kapan ?" tanya Naruto cepat tentunya dengan perasaan sebal.

"Baiklah, jadwal menyusul!" Jawab Sasuke sambil membuat tos dengan Gaara tanda kemenangan. Hitung-hitung sedikit memberi pelajaran pada Naruto yang dengan polosnya menyembunyikan kemampuan di atas mereka. Salah sendiri tidak bagi-bagi.

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus pada dua setan tampan yang berhasil menyeretnya terlibat dalam yang namanya balap malam.

"Kehidupanku yang tenang sepertinya akan kacau," rutuk Naruto pada semuanya.

"Salah sendiri punya bakat seperti itu tidak memberi tahu kami. Tapi kami jujur tak menyangka ternyata kemampuanmu diatas kami. Gak ayah gak anak sama saja." Timpal Sasuke sedikit mencemooh kebodohan Naruto yang dengan PD nya mengungkap statusnya.

"Tahu gitu kemarin gak bakal aku minta solusi ke kamu, gak dapet untung tapi malah rugi." Ucap Naruto yang baru sadar jika ia sekarang sedang dimanfaatkan Sasuke cs.

"Siapa juga yang suruh ! Anggap saja impas karena satu bayaran contekan kami padamu selama ini. Kedua terimakasih atas perbuatanmu yang membuat kami penasaran tentangmu. Sebagai gantinya kami juga tidak akan mengungkap dan menjaga identitasmu sehingga kau tidak akan terganggu. Hanya jadi tutor apa susahnya Naruto." Imbuh Gaara untuk mendesak Naruto lebih jauh.

Sesuai dugaan sang Naruto Namikaze hanya bisa pasrah dan membuat Naruto uring-uringan selama hari itu terutama pada duo setan yang berhasil memaksanya. Hasilnya terpaksa Hinata lah yang hanya berhasil melumerkan hati sang Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

Sabtu Sore KDS

"Kau belum memberi tahu mereka Sasuke?" tanya Gaara yang baru saja tiba di jalanan itu. Pandangannya kemudian ia alihkan pada teman-teman mereka yang berbeda klub yang tampak asik saling berbincang berbagi teknik.

"Belum biarlah jadi kejutan, Oh Dobe belum datang ?" Sasuke balik bertanya sambil memandang jalanan yang tampak lengang.

"Katanya menjemput Hinata dahulu. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Ujar Gaara sambil memandang datangnya Shikamaru yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Sas, semua sudah kumpul. Ayo segera kita mulai saja, apa kita masih menunggu seseorang ?" Shikamaru bertanya penuh selidik karena ia merasa agak janggal dengan kedua bocah itu.

"Iya, kita masih menunggu satu orang lagi yang akan bergabung." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang dan kalem.

"Siapa ?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Naruto," Jawab Gaara singkat sambil memandangi intens kedatangan sebuah mobil berwarna biru laut menuju mereka. Dengan segera saja semua mata teralih pada mobil yang baru datang dengan pandangan heran terlebih lagi melihat siapa yang datang.

"Mau apa dia kesini ?" Shikamaru langsung bertanya pada kedua bocah itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lihat saja nanti!" ujar Sasuke berteka-teki sambil menyeringai licik.

Naruto segera turun dari mobil bersama Hinata.

"Gomen ne , aku telat !" kata Naruto di iringi cengiran kelewat lebar.

"Naruto ?" Tanya Sakura bingung lalu memandang Sasuke dan Gaara yang tampak tidak terkejut.

Bersambung

: Oke, ini sudah up date kok. Terimakasih .

MTPG : Lanjut oke! Terimakasih.

Dey chan : Tidak apa-apa, author akui kok soalnya aku masih bingung mau dibawa kemana. He he he terpaksa agak gaje deh, apa lagi Chapter ini yang buatnya dalam suasana perang (?). Maaf jika belum sesuai harapan, terimakasih.

Natsuya 32 : Uhm, pasti ada saatnya kok. Terimakasih

Kaname : Iya-iya. Terimakasih

Kuroi no sora : Terimakasih

NamikazeNoah : He he begitulah, mungkin saja. Terimakasih

Aden L kazt : Sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Yah meski agak-agak ngelindur. Terimakasih.

Robin Namikaze : Terimakasih sudah riview.

AzuraCantlye : Mungkin sebentar lagi ditunggu .

Para Guest : Terimakasih sudah mampir dan mau membaca. Terimakasih

About Chapter 9

Sebenarnya saya mau publish hari Jum,at besok karena mau kibar-kibar bendera tanda bebas dari yang namanya Matematika. Akan tetapi karena sudah terlalu stress ya sudahlah untuk hiburan diri sendiri dari pada pusing akut. Jadi mohon dimaklumi jika mungkin penulisannya agak kacau dan menyimpang jalur karena ngetiknya di seling berbagai macam aktivitas mulai dari baca novel-novel buat ujian sampai berkhayal konsep fic lain yang rencananya saya publish setelah menamatkan fic ini. Oke ! Sekarang sebagai penutup seperti biasa, tentunya cerita ini masih banyak memerlukan kritik, saran, opini untuk bisa terus berbenah diri.

Berminat memberi Riview ?

Terimakasih


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Speed of Destiny

Genre: Friendship and Family

Rated: T

"Kenapa kau ada disini Naruto?" Kiba menjadi menjadi orang pertama yang langsung bertanya pada Naruto.

Naruto tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Kiba. "Loh kata Teme aku suruh jadi tutor kalian, sekarang sudah datang malah ditanya mau apa. Kalian aneh!"

Mendengar pengakuan Naruto sontak saja semua pandangan kecuali Gaara tertuju pada Sasuke yang masih tampak tampak santai dengan memainkan kunci mobilnya. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Seperti yang Dobe bilang, dia akan jadi tutor kita untuk menghadapi pertandingan. Aku memang sengaja meminta bantuannya, ada yang mau protes?" Kata Sasuke dengan santai tapi terdengar serius.

"Tuh kan, Teme sendiri yang memintaku. Jadi wajar saja bila aku kesini, lagi pula aku harus menepati janjiku atau tidak kata Teme kalian tidak akan memberi contekan lagi saat ulangan." Tutur Naruto menerangkan soal keberadaannya di sini sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kau serius dengan hal ini Sas?" Ino tampaknya menjadi orang yang paling tidak percaya dengan keputusan Sasuke.

"Dua rius malahan!" Kali ini Gaara yang menyahut bahkan terdengar sangat bersemangat.

"Tunggu kenapa kalian bersemangat begitu, kalian ini seperti tidak tahu saja Naruto kan tidak bisa," Ujar Sai ikut menimpali sekaligus mempertanyakan. Merasa tidak diharapkan kedatangannya akhirnya justru membuat Naruto bête. Tampangya juga sudah cemberut. Sementara itu Hinata hanya bisa memandang Naruto dengan pandangan lembut agar tidak membuat Naruto tambah bête.

"Siapa bilang dia tidak bisa, Naruto kan hanya bilang tidak suka. Tidak suka bukan berarti tidak bisa." Sasuke menerangkan sambil memandang Naruto yang tampak terganggu. Naruto mulai tampak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini yaitu mereka meragukannya. Naruto terdiam.

"Apa dasarmu kau menjadikan Naruto sebagai tutor kita ?" Shikamaru meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Shikamaru sangat mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke yang tidak mungkin mengambil keputusan tanpa difikirkan masak-masak. Pastinya ada alasan lain yang dapat dijelasakan.

"Mudah saja, Naruto memiliki kemampuan mengemudi diatas kita, sama seperti ayahnya. Iya kan Naruto ?" Sasuke langsung melempar pandang pada Naruto yang tampak terkejut dan detik itu juga kawanan Sasuke cs tampak shock berat. Cukup dengan kalimat pendek itu akhirnya terjawab sudah rasa penasaran Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"Eh ? Kayaknya gak juga," Gumam Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya pertanda bingung. "Jadi mulainya kapan Sas? Aku sudah janji pada Kaa-san untuk pulang sebelum jam 21.00, sebaiknya cepat dimulai saja," rujuk Naruto untuk mengingatkan untuk apa dia kesini sambil memandangi teman-temannya yang berekspresi gado-gado.

Sakura mendekat pada Naruto.

.

.

"CTAKKK!"

"AWWWWW!" jerit Naruto meraung kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kini benjol. Tentu semua yang melihat itu hanya bisa meringis tanda ikut prihatin.

Nyata-nyatanya sebuah jitakan special made in Sakura telah meluncur pada kepala seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau itu apa-apaan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto tidak terima. Sebenarnya Naruto mau marah tapi ternyata dihadapannya ini adalah singa betina yang tampak horror membuat nyalinya ciut untuk membalas.

"KAU YANG APA-APAAN, KAMU MENYEMBUNYIKAN STATUSMU DARI KAMI. JIKA KAU BILANG SEJAK DULU KAMI TIDAK PERLU MENCARI-CARIMU, BAKA!" Sakura tidak kuat menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada Naruto sehingga melampiaskan dengan menjitaknya. Serangan kedua pun segera akan meluncur tapi melihat tanda-tanda itu tentu Naruto tidak bodoh sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk mundur lebih jauh lagi namun ternyata dibelakangnya telah berdiri Kiba yang tampak juga ingin berbuat seperti Sakura.

"MAU KEMANA KAU!" ujar Kiba menyeringai licik di ikuti teman-teman lain kecuali Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Hinata yang telah mengepung Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

"HUAAA KAA-SAN ! SESESORANG BANTU AKU!" teriak Naruto gaje sambil mengangkat kedua tangan mohon ampun ditengah-tengah kerumunan.

Gaara dan Hinata hanya bisa memandang kasian pada Naruto meskipun sedikit juga ikut menikmati kekonyolan teman mereka menyiksa Naruto. Sementara Shikamaru jangan ditanya lagi dia sudah memandang bosan dan ngantuk, kalau Sasuke beda lagi dia tampak menyeringai puas melihat Naruto dikerjai teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat acara penyiksaan Naruto selesai meskipun akhirnya juga Gaara yang turun tangan untuk melerai.

"Nah, sebagai tutor apa yang akan kau ajarkan pada kami Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto yang kini berada di depan mereka.

"He he he , sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu mau ngapain. Ada yang punya usul?" Kata Naruto watados sambil mengusap rambut pirangnya yang masih lumayan sakit karena di keroyok teman-temannya.

"Yah, aku memang sudah menduga jika kau yang jadi tutor tidak akan beres. Bukannya aku menggurui tapi sebaiknya kau harus melihat cara mengemudi kami satu persatu dahulu baru kau bisa memberi kami masukan."Ujar Shikamaru mewakili teman-temannya yang kali ini tampak serius.

"Aku setuju, kau harus melihat dan membuat catatan tentang teknik kami satu persatu." Sakura ikut menanggapi komentar Shikamaru. Gadis Pinkish satu ini sudah tak sabar ingin di tutor oleh sang pengemudi misterius yang berhasil mengalahkan ketua klub 'Night' dan 'The Sand'.

"Kalau begitu menurut kalian, aku ngikut saja. Bagaimana kalau aku melihat kemampuan kalian drive satu persatu dengan ikut kalian. Jaraknya hanya sampai persimpangan ujung kalau aku perhitungkan mungkin sekitar 10-15 menit dengan kecepatan tinggi sudah bisa bolak-balik. Aku kira itu cukup untuk melihat kalian." Kata Naruto dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai dari siapa?" Tanya Neji mengawali.

"Aku bersedia, nah ayo Naruto." Rupa-rupanya menjadi orang pertama yang ingin di beri kesempatan. Naruto mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan mengikuti Kiba.

"Jangan lupa catat waktunya!" teriak Naruto begitu sudah masuk dalam mobil Kiba.

"Kau sudah siap kan, Naruto." Kiba memastikan teman blondenya itu telah menempatkan diri.

"Yeah semoga cara menyetir kalian lebih baik dari dalam dibandingkan apa yang pernah ku lihat." Naruto hanya bisa berharap semoga dia selamat sampai tujuan.

Kiba mulai mengemudikan mobilnya dengan semangat seperti memulai awalan start. Kiba dengan semangat dan menikmati melaju meluncur ke jalanan dengan kecepatan penuh. Berbeda dengan Kiba, Naruto justru sudah tampak pucat pasi, keringat dingin meluncur dari keningnya. Ia tidak tahan jika perutnya mengalami goncangan terlebih lagi posisi jalanan yang naik turun menikung tajam yang secara awur-awuran di lahap Kiba, tidak perlu melihat lebih jauh Naruto sudah bisa menyimpulkan cara mengemudi Kiba yang masih semrawut. Untuk percobaan pertama dari Kiba sukses membuat Naruto pening.

.

"Hoek ! Hoek !"

Naruto turun dari mobil Ino langsung muntah seperti masuk angin. Ini putaran ke sepuluh sebelum yang terakhir Naruto bersama Gaara. Teknik Ino menurut Naruto yang paling parah dibandingkan yang lain. Untuk Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Shino bagi Naruto sudah baik cukup membuat dirinya nyaman.

"Naruto, maaf. Apa aku membuatmu sakit?" Ino tampak cemas melihat Naruto muntah-muntah.

"Tidak apa-apa ku rasa kau harus memperhalus lagi Ino." Kata Naruto yang masih duduk lemas disamping Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang memberi minyak angin.

"Naruto, jika kau tidak kuat. Sebaiknya tidak perlu melanjutkan." Kata Gaara sedikit memaklumi keadaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba jadi mabuk darat. Siapa juga yang tidak mabuk jika perutmu terus-terus digoncang dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan naik turun.

"Tidak apa-apa, selanjutnya giliranmu kan Gaara, ayo!" kata Naruto dengan ceria untuk menyakinkan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Yups!" Naruto langsung berdiri. "Awas saja jika kau membuatku pusing Gaara, aku bakal memecatmu jadi temanku!" Hardik Naruto tapi dengan senyuman jahil.

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" Gaara hanya menanggapi singkat.

.

.

"Dari data yang aku peroleh, yang memegang waktu terbaik masih Sasuke, lalu Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Ten-Ten, dan Chouji. Perbedaan waktunya rata-rata cukup tipis interval Sasuke-kun dan Chouji berbeda sekitar 2 menit saja." Kata Hinata membacakan list yang ia peroleh.

"Lumayan, ternyata aku masih lebih hebat darimu Ino-pig!" Sakura cukup senang dengan hasil ini.

"Huh, jangan senang dulu Fore Head suatu saat aku akan mengalahkanmu tau." Ino merutuk kesal karena posisinya cukup di bawah.

"Aku bicara keseluruhan saja. Aku akui kalian memang hebat bisa menyelesain dalam waktu yang singkat. Untuk bisa melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti itu menurutku kalian jangan hanya mengandalkan mesin mobil saja yang telah di modif menjadi mobil khusus tapi harus juga mengandalkan teknik. Rata-rata kalian masih hanya memanfaatkan kecepatan dari mobil saja masih belum mengembangkan teknik, perpindahan gigi kalian belum bisa menemukan time yang pas sehingga kalian sering kehilangan kecepatan, terlebih lagi saat tikungan kalian sangat lambat, cara berbeloknya pun masih belum pakai kira-kira, masih semaunya kalian sendiri. Secara umum kalian belum bisa memanfaatkan tikungan untuk menambah kecepatan." Tutur Naruto dengan panjang yang justru bikin heran teman-temannya.

"_Perasaan kalau ulangan gak bisa jawab sepanjang ini deh, tumben pinte,"_ batin Sasuke heran.

"Shikamaru bagaimana kalau sekarang kau ikut aku untuk mengamati cara mengemudiku. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan kalian." Kata Naruto dengan tegas layaknya seorang pemimpin, tampilan Naruto pun entah mengapa terlihat berkarisma dan berbeda. Benar-benar kali ini teman-teman Naruto bisa melihat sosok Naruto yang amat berbeda.

"Hei , tunggu kenapa harus aku. Pastinya Gaara atau Sasuke pasti mau menemanimu." Ujar Shikamaru dan juga sedikit mempertanyakan pilihan Naruto.

"Kalau itu sih, kau disini kan yang paling jenius Shika, pastinya kau bisa dengan mudah menerangkan hal ini pada mereka. Kalau aku yang nerangin sendirikan tidak mungkin." Naruto menerangkan tujuannya memilih Shikamaru. Rontok sudah kekaguman mereka pada Naruto.

"Beneran nih aku yang disuruh, apakah kalian rela?" Tentu saja pertanyaan ini ditujukan pada selain Naruto. Shikamaru memandang mereka intens untuk melihat reaksi mereka.

"Yah rela gak rela. Kalau aku dapat kesempatan aku juga mau. Tapi demi kita semua, aku setuju aja." Sai mengomentari pertanyaan yang lain. Cukup dari Sai saja Shikamaru sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan teman-temannya.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo!" ujar Shikamaru malas.

"Ehm satu lagi, pakai mobilmu ya Shika. Kalau pakai mobilku kan tidak akan dapat data akurat secara mobilku bukan modif yang khusus untuk balap. He he he he." Naruto meminta dengan melas.

"Ya sudah lah terserah!"

Naruto dan Shikamaru masuk dalam mobil berwarna Hijau lembut milik Shikamaru. Shikamaru jadi gugup saat Naruto mulai melaju. Awalnya mobil itu meluncur pelan namun beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah merasakan mobilnya melaju sangat cepat bahkan ia sampai tidak sadar melewati tikungan pertama. Shikamaru mulai memperhatikan gerakan tangan dan kaki Naruto yang bisa mengendalikan mobilnya dengan lihai. Shikamaru hanya bisa melongo melihat Naruto bisa berbelok di tikungan tajam tanpa ia mengurangi kecepatan yang terlalu besar. Dia semakin dibuat terbelalak lagi ketika melihat laju spedometernya yang bisa konstan di medan seperti ini, bahkan Shikamaru hampir tidak merasakan adanya operan kasar perpindahan gigi. Dalam situasi itu Shikamaru benar-benar memanfaatkan seluruh pikirannya untuk focus bagaimana cara Naruto mengemudi sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika mereka telah kembali.

Naruto dengan wajah ceria segera turun dari mobil Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru masih merasa takjub akan kemampuan Naruto.

"Nah Hinata berapa catatan waktuku ?" Tanya Naruto dengan semangat.

"Naruto-kun lebih cepat satu menit lima belas detik dari Sasuke," Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum memandangi stopwatchnya.

"Hmm lumayan sesuai dugaanku, kalau aku pakai mobilku mungkin akan hanya berbeda sekitar beberapa detik dari Teme!" analisis Naruto membuat terkejut semua orang. Ternyata teknik bisa mempengaruhi sejauh itu.

Malam kini mulai beranjak, saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.30 tanpa mereka sadari karena terlalu asik berdiskusi untuk memperbaiki teknik mereka masing-masing. Daerah yang tadinya hanya ada merekapun mulai di datangi para driver dari berbagai klub satu persatu sehingga kawasan itu mulai ramai.

"Ya ampun, ternyata orang-orang balap itu seram. Aku heran kenapa kalian bisa tahan, " tutur Naruto ngeri karena melihat para wajah pembalap yang rata-rata menakutkan.

"Mereka tidak seburuk yang kau fikirkan Naruto yah meski kadang ambisius juga," ujar Gaara menimpali Naruto yang duduk di sudut mobil bersama Hinata. Karena kondisi mulai ramai gerombolan Sasuke cs lebih memilih untuk berada agak jauh dari kumpulan klub.

"Hoi, kenapa kalian tidak berkumpul dengan klub kalian masing-masing?" tanya seseorang yang kini menghampiri mereka. Dia Rock Lee anggota Night , kakak kelas mereka.

"Ehm kami ada urusan sendiri senpai," jawab Sai di iringi senyuman palsu. Lee sedikit memandangi mereka dan menemukan wajah baru disana.

"Tunggu kalau tidak salah kau Namikaze Naruto kan, anggota PMR sekolah. Kenapa kau disini, bukannya gosipnya kamu itu takut sekali kebut-kebutan?" tanya Lee polos begitu melihat keberadaan Naruto. Ternyata gossip soal paranoidnya Naruto memang sudah amat di kenal oleh warga sekolah.

"Dia disini hanya sedang berkencan dengan Hinata, ada masalah?" jawab Sasuke cepat sebelum Naruto yang menjawab mengingat terlalu dobenya Naruto soal hal ini. Tapi reaksi Naruto dan Hinata bukannya tanggap tapi malah asik ber blushing ria bahkan wajah mereka sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Wah-wah Naruto setia pada Hinata sampai rela melakukan hal yang tidak ia sukai. Selamat datang di dunia balap malam Naruto." Sambut Lee turut bahagia dengan semangat.

"Eh, maksudnya?" Naruto terkejut dan tampak bingung dengan ucapan Lee.

"Loh kalau malam minggunya di sini berarti kan kau mau terjun ke dalam dunianya Hinata kan?" asumsi Lee keluar begitu saja. Tanpa di sadari Lee teman-teman yang lain telah tersenyum seperti menahan tawa.

"YAAA Bukan, aku cuma bermain saja, dattebayo!" elakan Naruto cukup keras hingga beberapa orang melihat kearahnya.

"Yah sayang sekali, padahal aku bersedia loh mengajarimu." Lee tampak kecewa dengan pengakuan Naruto.

"_Ternyata image anak itu dimata anak –anak sekolah belum berubah," _Gaara dan yang lain sweatdrop sendiri jika menghubungkan antara kenyataan dan opini public yang sangat berbeda jauh.

"Naruto?!" panggil seorang pria dengan kacamata yang baru saja datang. Disampingnya telah ada Itachi Uchiha kakak Sasuke dan beberapa anak buahnya.

"Kakashi Nii-san?" Naruto dan yang lain langsung menoleh pada beberapa pendatang baru.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat kau bermain di sekitar sini Naruto, apa jangan-jangan kau mau ikut ?" ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum ramah dan sedikit menggoda Naruto.

"Kalau itu sih aku cuma main-main saja, mungkin sebentar lagi aku juga pulang," Kata Naruto menerangkan. Baru akan Kakashi menimpali terdengar ringtone HP seseorang.

" Ting ! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting!" Ringtone HP Naruto terdengar seperti suara bel. Naruto melihat siapa yang menelfon.

"**Kaa-san!" **

Naruto segera mengangkat telefon dari Kaa-sannya dan minta izin menjauh.

"Halo Kaa-san." Sapa Naruto pendek.

"_Naru-chan, ini sudah jam berapa ? Tadi kan sudah berjanji pulang sebelum jam Sembilan. Kau dimana sekarang?" _tanya Kushina dengan lembut. Begitu-begitu Kushina sangat sayang pada putra kesayangannya itu.

"Ehm sedang di KDS," Kata Naruto sambil menelan ludah membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya. Dia tadi memang izin pergi tapi izin untuk berkencan dengan Hinata saja.

"_Kyaaa…akhirnya anakku kau mau meneruskan perjuangan ibumu!" _teriak Kushina kegirangan yang hampir bikin Naruto tuli mendadak. "_Lihat Minato anakku akan menjadi penerusku!" _sayup-sayup Naruto bisa mendengar Kushina berbicara pada Tou-sannya.

"Tunggu Kaa-san aku hanya main saja. Ini aku sudah mau pulang," Kata Naruto yang langsung bikin Kushina jatuh harapannya.

"_Ne, bukan mau ikut balapan?" _Kushina tampak kecewa. Di sela-sela telfon kini Naruto bisa mendengar tawa Tou-sannya. _"Diam kau Minato!" _Hardik Kushina kesal.

"Tidak !"tegas Naruto.

"_Naru-chan, apa di situ ada Kakashi, kalau ada aku ingin bicara dengannya?"_

"Ada , tunggu Kaa-san mau apa?" tanya Naruto horror.

"_Sudah berikan saja telfonnya pada Kakashi atau tidak akan Kaa-san bukakan pintu jika kau pulang!" _ancam Kushina pada Naruto. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Naruto berjalan gontai menuju kerumunan.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kakashi Nii-san, Kaa-san ingin berbicara denganmu,"Kata Naruto takut-takut.

"Denganku?" Kakashi tampak terkejut namun ia akhirnya mau juga. Kakashi menerima telfon dari Kushina untuk beberapa saat.

Kakashi hanya sesekali bergumam pendek. Jelas sekali tampak yang mendominasi percakapan adalah Nyonya Namikaze. Diakhir percakapan tampak raut wajah Kakashi telah berubah.

"Akanku usahakan Onee-san,"ujarnya mengakhiri telefon. Setelahnya Kakashi tampak memandang Naruto dengan senyum aneh.

"Ada apa Kakashi Nii-san?" Naruto tampak penasaran bahkan yang lainnya pun begitu.

"Hmm bagaimana menjelaskan ya?" Kakashi tampak berpikir untuk menemukan kata-kata yang pas. "Kaa-san mu memintaku mendaftarkanmu dalam event pertandingan terdekat." Ujar Kakashi pendek sambil melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Apa?" Kalimat itulah yang pertama muncul dari bibir Naruto. Sementara teman-temannya juga tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto menggeram sebal. Ia menggerutu tidak jelas

"Hinata-chan kau tidak keberatan jika pulang sekarang?" Tanya Naruto sedikit menahan emosinya. Bahkan ia tidak menanggapi lebih lanjut pernyataan Kakashi.

"Baik lah Naruto kun!" timpal Hinata tanda ia setuju.

"Gomen semua , aku harus pulang!" Entah kesurupan setan apa Naruto bisa berkata dingin layaknya Sasuke bahkan raut wajahnya pun bisa sama stoicnya dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, salamkan pada Kushina Nee-san dan Minato Nii-san, Naruto." Salam Kakashi mewakili yang lain. Tapi sepertinya Naruto sedang benar-benar terganggu untuk saat ini, menjawab balik pun tidak. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil dan langsung berjalan menuju mobil bersama Hinata.

Mereka hanya bisa memandang Naruto dalam diam.

"Wao!" Komentar pendek Sai.

"Dia ternyata bisa sedingin dirimu juga Sas, kurasa kita akan sering melihat Naruto seperti itu jika kita mengusik ketenangannya."Kata Shikamaru sedikit menganggapi perubahan sifat Naruto.

"Ini sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Itachi langsung bertanya dengan serius karena dari tadi seperti obat nyamuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, tau sendirilah Naruto tidak suka dengan balapan. Kurasa dia sedang memiliki masalah dengan Kaa-sannya. Tapi aku heran kenapa kaa-sannya ingin Naruto ikut." Kata Sasuke sedikit mempertanyakan ibu Naruto.

"Uzumaki Kushina atau Namikaze Kushina sekarang adalah dulunya mantan driver juga, Kushina Nee-san di eranya adalah salah satu driver papan atas jika kalian ingin tahu." Ujar Kakashi kalem dan membuat hari itu semakin lengkap dengan kejutan.

"Jadi itu wajar, tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak tertarik sama sekali." Kakashi menambahkan kalimatnya lalu memandang santai pada teman-teman Naruto yang ia yakini sudah mengetahui status Naruto.

"Tampaknya begitu." Timpal Itachi pendek lalu memandang adiknya untuk minta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Yah sudah, lebih baik kita mulai membicarakan strategi lebih lanjut untuk kedepannya. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke klub masing-masing!" ajak Kakashi untuk segera melupakan kejadian tadi.

.

.

.Kediaman Namikaze.

"Apa yang Kaa-san lakukan, Kaa-san tahu sendiri aku tidak suka!" ujar Naruto cemberut sambil melipat kedua tangannya tanda ia jengkel.

"Ayolah Naru-chan, apa kau tidak merasa menyia-nyiakan bakatmu itu. Seharusnya anak seumuranmu itu suka yang menantang loh." Kata kushina dengan nada ceria bahkan ia tidak merasa bersalah telah menjerumuskan anaknya.

"Tapi tetap saja Kaa-san, apa Kaa-san tidak khawatir nanti anak kesayanganmu ini kenapa-kenapa. Iya kan Tou-san ?" Naruto mencoba meminta bantuan Tou-sannya namun terlihat Minato sedang status No Coment.

"Ehg itu terserah Kaa-san , Tou-san tidak mau ikut-ikut yang namanya begituan."Rupanya Minato juga milih cari aman daripada menghadapi keganasan Kushina.

"Kau pokoknya harus ikut!" Rujuk Kushina dengan nada manja, tampak kemanisan diwajah ayunya.

"Tap-tapi Kaasan-" elak Naruto lagi.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi Namikaze Naruto, kau itu anak kami berdua. Tidak adil jika kau hanya mirip sifat malas Minato. Kau harus ikut, Titik." Kata Kushina manis sekaligus mematikan. Kushina sudah tidak mau lagi mendengar elakan Naruto maka ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tengah.

Minato hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Nah, Naru-chan selamat berjuang!" Kata Minato menyeringai tapi terdengar sedikit ejekan di dalamnya.

"Huh, Tou-san sepertinya bahagia sekali jika aku susah," umpat Naruto sebal lalu lebih memilih pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur untuk melepaskan ke kesalannya.

"Dasar anak aneh!" Minato menghela nafas panjang untuk hal ini pertanda ia sedang pusing dengan kelakuan anak dan istrinya.

.

.

.

Kantin Sekolah

Istirahat hari itu tampak normal lagi seperti biasa. Penghuni meja yang akhir-akhir ini hanya Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara dan Hinata sudah utuh semua. Mereka sedang berbincang asik meskipun ada saja yang sedang bad mood karena pusing soal balapan dan dia tidak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto, sampai kapan kau mau uring-uringan lagi pula apa juga salahnya dengan pertandingan balap?" Gaara tampak berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka." Naruto tampak frustasi di ikutkan pertandingan bahkan wajahnya sudah se frustasi mengerjakan Matematika atau Fisika.

"Kau itu aneh Naruto !" Gumam Sakura heran. Mendengar dikatakan aneh Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu mengataiku aneh Sakura-chan ?" Naruto terganggu dengan kalimat Sakura tadi.

"Iya, lihat lah dirimu. Wajahmu terlihat frustasi seperti mengerjakan Ujian padahal dengan teknik yang kau muliki aku yakin kemampuanmu diatas Kakashi yang masuk top five tahun kemarin." Ujar Sakura menenangkan sang Namikaze.

"Aku bukannya takut Sakura-chan, tapi aku memang tidak suka hal berbahaya. Untuk sekedar tutor bagi kalian mungkin aku masih bisa menolerir, tapi ini PERTANDINGAN BALAP." Kata Naruto penuh penekanan untuk menujukkan tekadnya.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan memang susah bicara pada orang keras kepala. Biarkan Naruto melakukan sesukanya yang kita fokuskan sekarang adalah untuk menaikkan peringkat kita." Ujar Gaara untuk menyelesaikan perdebatan Naruto-Sakura.

"Peringkat, seperti sekolah aja!" cibir Naruto untuk menyidir. Ia memutuskan untuk diam saja setelah itu dan lebih memilih untuk mojok bersama Hinata-channya. Meskipun ia akhirnya sedikit mendengar percakapan itu.

Naruto sedikit bisa menarik kesimpulan dari pembicaraan mereka yang intinya untuk bisa memperbaiki peringkat. Dari yang ia dengar Kakashi Nii-san dan Ketua Gaara, Sasori menempati peringkat 5 dan 6. Sasuke peringkat 6 , Gaara 8, Shikamaru 9 dan yang lainnya masih bercecer di peringkat 11-30 besar.

"_Pantas saja jadi begini situasinya, rupa-rupanya yang berhasil kulewati adalah para driver kelas atas. Pantas jadi ribut !" _Batin Naruto yang saat ini bisa mengerti kenapa dia sedang di cari-cari dan banyak yang penasaran tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Naruto telah menjadi tutor Sasuke cs dan hari menuju pertandingan semakin dekat. Saat ini Gaara dan Sasuke sedang beradu kecepatan lagi untuk berlatih tanding. Tentulah kedua duo setan ini yang paling sepadan dan paling meningkat tekniknya dibanding yang lain. Mereka berdua sedang termotivasi untuk meraih posisi lima besar. Naruto saat ini sedang bersama Sasuke, Naruto sudah tidak lagi trauma jika Sasuke yang mengemudi. Pertandingan itu berlangsung dua kali, yang pertama Naruto bersama Gaara dan hasilnya Gaara bersama Naruto menang.

Posisi Sasuke untuk saat ini sedang tertinggal dari Gaara.

"Sekarang naikkan kecepatanmu, tempel Gaara sekarang juga!" Naruto mengkomando Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke segera menempel Gaara tepat dibelakangnya.

"Nah setelah ini di depan ada tikungan pastikan kau memiliki moment untuk menyalipnya," Sasuke segera melaksanakan perintah Naruto, setelah bergelut dengan Gaara cukup lama, Sasuke bisa mengalahkan Gaara. Begitu pertandingan selesai mereka berkumpul kembali ke tempat semula.

Hari itu liburan sekolah sedang berlangsung jadinya mereka dapat menggunakan jalanan itu untuk berlatih dan dipantau langsung oleh Naruto. Satu lagi jangan lupakan Naruto yang baru saja beranjak ke usia 17 tahun, tepat satu hari setelah ulang tahunnya Naruto langsung di seret sang Kaa-san ke kantor polisi untuk membuat SIM sehingga Naruto sudah resmi boleh mengemudi.

"Pertandingannya sudah semakin dekat saja, bagaimana ini?" Naruto tampak semakin sering uring-uringan menghadapi pertandingan.

"Tenanglah, kau itu tutor kami. Apa yang sebenarnya kau cemaskan?" tanya Neji heran.

"Ini semua gara-gara Kaa-san!" Naruto masih menyalahkan Kaa-sannya.

"Hei ada info terbaru, jadwal pertandingan telah keluar dan Kau Naruto akan bertanding pada malam pertama sesi kedua melawan Kimimaru dari klub 'Snake'." Kata Itachi yang masih berada di depan notebooknya. Itachi memang sering mendampingi latihan mereka semenjak di beri tahu oleh Sasuke mengenai apa yang terjadi.

"Benarkah, coba-coba kulihat!" Naruto segera meminjam notebook Itachi lalu memandang daftarnya. Ia cukup terkejut langsung dapat lawan dari level peserta klub. Dari daftar ini Naruto bisa melihat hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang pesertanya tidak memiliki klub balap namun mereka sudah memiliki peringkat. Jadi ia tidak heran ketika dia menempati urutan paling rendah dari daftar itu.

"Sial namaku benar-benar tercantum, ini merepotkan!" gumam Naruto meratapi nasibnya.

Bersambung

Thank to:

Dey chan

Gulliet

hendrix ngawi

.9

NamikazeNoah

Natsuya32

kuroi no sora

MTPG

Kaname

Jawab: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, Kenapa pada kompakan ya minta di update kilat? Ya sudahlah ini sudah saya UP date. He he he .Piss! Terimakasih udah memberi riview dan semangat.

Earl Louisia vi Duivel: kesalahan internet mungkin, soalnya saya juga pernah mengalami seperti itu. Waduh(?)…

ANEmonE : Terimakasih sudah membawa.

AzuraCantlye: Ya ampun ternyata ada yang mengharapkan saya stress. Hikz..hikz..hikz.. Terimakasih sudah suka.

Sunny : Terimakasih sudah memberi riview.

All Guest: Terimakasih sudah mampir dan mau membaca.

About Chapter 10

Apa ya? No Coment Ah, silahkan di berikan kritik, saran, tanggapan, masukan, opini untuk cerita ini. Silahkan tanggapi kegajean, ke janggalan, ke OCC an, kekurangannya atau semangat-semangat juga boleh. Seperti biasa tentunya cerita ini masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini dan masih butuh perbaikan lagi. Maaf juga bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan.

Berminat memberi Riview?

Terimakasih.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Speed of Destiny

Genre: Friendship and Family

Rated: T

"AARGHHHHHHHH !"

"BAGAIMANA INI ?"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya pertanda dia sedang pusing memikirkan pertandingan yang sama sekali ia tidak hendaki.

"Naruto-kun tenanglah," Hinata menepuk –nepuk pelan bahu Naruto untuk menenangkan. Hinata sangat paham jika Naruto merupakan orang yang idealis dan sangat susah untuk jika begitu saja melepaskan prinsipnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku heran denganmu masalah utamamu adalah perasaan tidak suka. Bila boleh aku beri saran setidaknya cobalah sedikit menikmati . Kalau kulihat kau itu munafik, kau sebenarnya mulai menyukai dunia balap tapi kau tidak mau mengakuinya." Cerca Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang pedas dan tajam.

Naruto terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu kau berkata seperti itu Teme!" Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam dengan mata safirnya. Detik itu juga semua perhatian teralih pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kuperjelas, kau itu munafik. Kau sebenarnya mulai menyukai balapan, kalau kau tidak suka lalu sekarang kutanya atas dasar apa kau disini? Akui saja Naruto kau mulai menyukaianya. Dan berhentilah untuk menyangkalnya!" Hardik Sasuke dengan tajam ,nadanya penuh penekanan dan emosi. Ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam milik Naruto yang bisa dikatakan meruntuhkan mental bagi yang melihatnya.

"KAU PIKUN UCHIHA, AKU KALIAN PAKSA JADI TUTOR KALIAN !" Naruto semakin tersulut emosi , bahkan Naruto kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke sambil mencengkram krah kemeja Sasuke. Entah karena apa ia sangat tersinggung dengan tuduhan Sasuke.

"Naruto! hentikan!" Pekik Itachi untuk melerai. Namun tangan Sasuke segera memberi tanda untuk jangan ikut campur.

Sasuke menyeringai licik. "Benarkah hanya itu alasanmu dobe, alasan macam apa itu. Jika kau sungguh-sungguh tidak suka pastinya kau akan menolak dengan keras dan akan berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Lagi pula jika kau tidak suka kenapa kau marah-marah dobe?" tanya Sasuke santai, seringai kemenangan milik Sasuke tergambar jelas di mata Naruto.

"BUAGH!" Sasuke terpelanting ke bawah.

"Sasuke!" Sakura menjadi orang yang paling berteriak keras. Gadis berambut soft pink itu tampak sangat khawatir.

Sebuah pukulan telak tepat mengenai paras rupawan Sasuke. Rupa-rupanya pukulan itu cukup keras hingga berhasil membuat sudut bibir Sasuke mengalirkan darah segar.

"Jangan seenaknya kau menilai diriku, Uchiha Sasuke!" Kata Naruto dengan marah sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Sebenarnya begitu melihat Sasuke terluka Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah tapi apa daya ia begitu marah padanya.

"Huh," Sasuke mendengus pendek sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Bukannya kesakitan justru Sasuke menyeringai lagi untuk membalas tatapan Naruto.

Terlalu emosi pada Sasuke, Naruto memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu. Ia segera berjalan menuju mobilnya dan segera menjauh dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan mereka dalam posisi keheningan.

"Sasuke-kun kau terluka," Sakura langsung memberi bantuan pada Sasuke untuk berdiri dari posisinya yang masih terduduk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Alih-alih turut prihatin justru Shikamaru tampak menyalahkan.

"Aku hanya berusaha menyadarkannya itu saja," jawabnya datar sambil menyeka lukanya lagi yang kini mulai terasa nyeri. "_Tak kusangka si dobe bisa memukul seperti ini, sakit," _ Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Tak kusangka kau akan memancing emosinya sampai sejauh itu Sasuke, lihat dirimu sekarang tersungkur hanya gara-gara seorang Naruto," Sama seperti Shikamaru nampaknya Gaara sama sekali tidak prihatin pada keadaan Sasuke tapi lebih cenderung mengejek.

"Hei aku melakukan ini demi dia juga, apa kalian tidak jengah hampir setiap hari mendengar uring-uringan darinya yang tidak jelas asal muasalnya. Jelas-jelas secara teknik dia masih diatas kita tapi kenapa dia yang justru seperti orang siap kalah dalam taruhan." Sasuke menerangkan dengan santai seperti tanpa dosa.

"Tapi sepertinya Naruto benar-benar marah pada kita terutama padamu Sasuke. Lihat saja Hinata-channya saja ia tinggal. Kalau begini bisa-bisa dia tidak datang saat pertandingan," keluh Sai pada Sasuke.

"Uhm gomen Sai-kun, Naruto-kun sudah sms aku untuk pulang bersama Shikamaru. Jadi dia tidak lupa," Hinata berusaha membela Naruto yang dianggap melupakannya.

"Itu benar, tepat satu menit setelah pergi dia mengirim sms padaku untuk mengantar pulang Hinata," tambah Shikamaru sebelum di tanya yang lain.

"Tenang saja, bocah itu pasti datang," ujarnya mantap dengan nada yakin.

"Yakin sekali kau dia akan datang setelah apa yang kau perbuat padanya Sasuke." Kata Gaara menimpali kali ini terdengar nada emosi di dalamnya.

"Apa kau lupa Naruto itu seperti apa, meskipun keras kepala dia bukan tipe yang mudah membangkang pada orang tuanya. Aku yakin dia akan datang." Ujar Sasuke dengan kilatan mata penuh keyakinan.

XXX Kediaman Namikaze XXX

"Aku pulang!" Salam Naruto pada penghuni rumah yang ternyata hanya ada Minato di dalamnya yang sedang membaca koran.

"Ohayuo Naru-chan, tumben jam segini sudah pulang ?" Sapa sekaligus tanya Minato heran melihat Naruto pulang lebih awal dengan wajah ditekuk. Sejak terdaftar dalam pertandingan bertajuk " Speed Level" tahun ini, Naruto selama liburan jadi lebih sering keluar rumah dan baru akan pulang pada pukul delapan malam.

"Tidak apa, tumben Tou-san juga pulang lebih awal." Kata Naruto sambil duduk disamping sang Tou-san. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan Minato.

"Ini memang jam pulang normal Tou-san untuk shift siang Naruto, Apa kau lupa ?" Minato menghentikan aktivitas membaca koran sorenya untuk memandang Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Ada masalah ?" Tanya Minato khawatir.

"Tidak!" Jawab Naruto pendek sambil membuang muka untuk tidak menatap Tou-sannya.

"Hei, kalau kau mau kau bisa cerita pada Tou-san Naruto, apa ini masalah pertandingan lagi?" Tanya Minato diiringi pandangan serius memandang Naruto.

"Ak- aku bingung Tou-san," ujarnya lirih. Mata blue safirnya jelas memancarkan kebimbangan yang tertangkap jelas dari mata blue safir Minato.

"Bingung karena pertandingan?" terka Minato untuk menanggapi keluh kesah putranya.

"Bisa jadi, aku bingung untuk melakukan tindakan yang bukan menjadi kesukaanku. Pertandingan balap malam bertolak belakang dengan prinsipku." Jawab Naruto sambil memandang serius Tou-sannya.

"Apa kau tidak senang ?" Minato mencoba memahami permasalahan Naruto.

"It-itu aku, tidak." Ujaranya tidak yakin dengan dirinya.

"Cobalah bersikap terbuka Naruto, cobalah berfikir positif agar kau tidak bimbang seperti ini." Tutur Minato menasehati sambil menepuk punggung Naruto.

"Kau sebenarnya menyukai balapan tapi kau takut dicap sebagai seorang driver bukan? Yah balapan malam memang terdengar buruk untuk anak mami sepertimu. Dapat status driver bukan berarti akan merusak statusmu sebagai anak baik-baik Naruto." Kata Minato lagi dengan sedikit nada mencandai Naruto.

"Tou-san sama saja dengan Sasuke!" timpal Naruto ketus sambil berdiri dari kursi untuk melangkah pergi namun sedikit tertahan dengan perkataan Minato.

"Ikuti kata hatimu Naruto. Jangan pernah khawatir tentang statusmu di mata kami, kau akan selalu sama dimata kami yaitu sebagai putra kesayangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina." Tutur Minato sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Tou-san," lirih Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**Malam Pertandingan Pertama**

Sistem pertandingan bertajuk "Speed Level" dibagi berdasarkan wilayah kawasan utama yang menjadi sentral komunitas daerah klub. Untuk tahun ini pertandingan dibagi menjadi tiga wilayah yaitu distrik Konoha dan sekitarnya , lalu Kawasan Uzushio, kemudian kawasan Iwagakure dan sekitarnya.

Pertandingan pembukaan antara Kotetsu melawan Lee berlangsung cukup seru untuk pertandingan pembuka. Semua orang nampak antusias kecuali beberapa pemuda yang justru terlihat gelisah memandang jam.

"Pertandingan pertama hampir usai tapi Naruto belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kalau dia tidak datang maka dia akan didiskualifikasi." Kata Gaara dengan gelisah sambil memandang jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 20.58.

"Apa dia berniat untuk tidak hadir?" Spekulasi Sai sambil memandang Sasuke yang sama tidak menunjukkan ekspresi cemas.

"Tenang saja dia pasti akan datang," Ujar Sasuke untuk menenangkan.

"Pertandingan pertama hampir selesai tapi Naruto belum muncul juga, Hinata aku hubungi juga tidak menjawab." Kata Sakura panik sambil terus berusaha menghubungi Hinata.

"Sudahlah kita tunggu saja, seandainya dia tidak datang ya sudah mau bagaimana lagi. Lebih baik kita sekarang fokus untuk pertandingan kita masing-masing daripada kita harus memikirkan orang yang memang tidak mempunyai minat." Kata Shikamaru sambil sedikit mengingatkan mereka untuk fokus pertandingan.

Pertandingan pembuka antara Lee dan Kotetsu berakhir dengan kemenangan Lee. Sekarang panitia sedang menyiapkan pertandingan kedua yang akan dimulai 10 menit lagi.

"Sasuke rivalku!" Teriak Lee begitu turun dari mobil seusai memenangkan pertandingan. Lee turun dengan wajah sumpringah.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ini kenapa malah pada kumpul-kumpul disini ? Kalian tidak bergabung ke klub masing-masing?" Tanya Lee heran melihat pemandangan anak-anak anggota Night, The Sand, Black Roses, Konoha Class tumben jadi satu disaat pertandingan. Kalau melihat mereka main bersama itu biasa tapi pada moment-moment persaingan itu jarang terjadi.

"Memangnya tidak boleh , kita kan teman. Kalau kau mau sini bergabung." Sakura menimpali dengan senyum manis yang membuat Lee merona.

"Wah Sakura-chan memang baik. Sudah cantik baik pula, benar-benar gadis impianku !" Puji Lee dengan bangga, tanpa dia sadari Sasuke sudah menatap horror Lee.

"Sayangnya Sakura sudah ada yang punya !" Jawab Sasuke enteng sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menggandengnya lembut tangan Sakura.

"Ekh?" Sakura memandang Sasuke tidak percaya begitupun juga yang lain. Bahkan Shikamaru yang biasa tampak cuek bisa memandang bungsu Uchiha dengan heran.

"Apa kalian mau protes ? Sekarang Sakura milikku dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya." Ujar Sasuke dengan dingin tanpa ekspresi tapi tersirat jelas keposesifan sang Uchiha dari perkataannya. Alih-alih bersikap malu Sasuke justru memberikan death glare panas bagi yang menatapnya aneh. Benar-benar Uchiha yang semaunya sendiri pikir mereka.

Lee tertunduk lesu. "Harapanku cintaku pupus sudah." Kata Lee dengan lebay sementara yang lain hanya memandang sweatdrop. Perjumpaan dengan Lee sejenak membuat mereka lupa tentang kedatangan Naruto. Tanpa ada yang sadar tidak jauh dari garis start muncul mobil Corolla Axio berwarna biru laut milik Naruto. Mobil itu sejenak berhenti untuk menurunkan seorang gadis manis berambut indigo. Sejenak gadis itu memandang khawatir sang pengemudi tapi dibalas dengan senyuman kecil yang menenangkan.

"Good Luck, Naruto-kun!" Ujarnya lirih yang hanya bisa di dengar sang pengemudi. Naruto memberi anggukan pelan dan langsung meluncur ke garis start.

Hinata berjalan kearah teman-temannya yang tampak asik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hinata-chan!" Pekik Sakura dengan keras begitu melihat sosok Hinata berjalan kearah mereka. Sakura tampak senang begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Mana Naruto?" Tanya Gaara langsung begitu Hinata bergabung dengan mereka. Gaara tidak sabar mengetahui jawaban dari Hinata.

"Naruto sudah di garis start," ujar Hinata . Benar di area start telah ada dua mobil disana yaitu mobil modif Nissan 200 SX dengan dominasi warna hitam dan disampingnya ada Corolla Axio berwarna biru laut yang masih original pabrik.

"Naruto beneran mau bertanding?" tanya Lee tidak percaya pada Hinata.

"Aku pikir iya, tapi entah mengapa Naruto-kun tampak berbeda hari ini. Dia belum ceria seperti biasa." Tutur Hinata dengan penuh keraguan.

"Wah semoga Naruto beruntung, lawan pertama langsung dapat yang berat. Kimimaro tidak bisa diremehkan loh." Komentar Lee dengan wajah prihatin , ia merasa Kimimaro terlalu berat untuk kelas pemula macam Naruto.

"Yah lihat saja nanti," Desah Shikamaru santai.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita sekarang beri semangat Naruto !" Kata Kiba dengan tangan mengepal.

"Setuju, daripada kita berdiam disini tidak jelas." Timpal Gaara yang turut semangat , ia bahkan sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo!" teriak Lee.

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi mereka langsung bergegas ke arena start. Tampak pembawa bendera start memberi aba-aba. Jantung teman-teman Naruto berdebar kencang menunggu aksi Naruto. Kedua mobil sudah menyalakan mesin mobil masing-masing

"Tiga!"

"Dua!"

"Satu!"

Kimimaru dengan mobil Nissan 200 SX warna hitam melakukan start lebih baik dibandingkan Naruto. Mobil Kimimaru langsung berada agak jauh didepan mobil Naruto yang berwarna biru laut. Naruto hanya mendecih pelan tidak jelas ketika ia tertinggal. Sorak sorai penonton langsung membahana begitu Kimimaru dengan mudah meninggalkan Naruto ditikungan pertama.

"Ini terlalu mudah!" gumam Kimimaru sambil tersenyum begitu melihat jarak yang ia ciptakan cukup jauh dengan sang lawan. Jarak mereka bisa dikatakan cukup jauh yaitu terpaut sekitar 20 meter. Dia semakin percaya diri memacu mobilnya. Pertandingan hampir setengah jalan, Kimimaru leluasa melaju menjadi yang terdepan tanpa terusik. Tidak lama lagi ia akan mencapai tempat perputaran yang menjadi pertanda setengah pertandingan. Tepat sesaat sebelum melakukan perputaran ia baru menyadari bahwa mobil Corolla Axio yang dikemudikan Naruto telah menempel ketat dibelakang Kimimaru.

"Sejak kapan?" tanyanya panik sambil melakukan putar balik yang diikuti Naruto tanpa kesulitan.

Tidak mau membuang-buang kesempatan, Kimimaru lalu melakukan drift ketika memasuki tikungan, dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu mengerem, melakukan heel-toe, overpower lalu counter-steer dengan mulus. Dengan begini maka kecepatannya menikungnya menjadi tidak begitu berkurang. Kimimaru tersenyum bangga memamerkan kemampuannya didepan bocah amatiran yang ia ketahui bernama Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah pengemudi depannya. Naruto merasa bosan sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia memutuskan untuk lebih mendekat lagi. Saat ini mobil Naruto tepat dibelakang mobil Kimimaro.

Naruto sedikit melihat situasi di depan, ia melihat kesempatan untuk melewati Kimimaru ditikungan depan. Mendekati tikungan, ia menekan kopling dan memindahkan ke gigi 2 lalu menekan gas sampai sekitar 4500 rpm. Ia lalu melepas kopling maka hasilnya ada putaran kuat pada ban karena saat itu mesin sedang berputar cepat. Kekuatan besar mendadak ini membuat ban belakang berputar sangat cepat sampai kehilangan traksi dan bagian belakang mobil akan melintir. Naruto hanya perlu mengendalikan sedikit stirnya untuk bisa berbelok sekaligus melewati lawannya untuk waktu bersamaan. Dengan ini maka mau tidak mau Kimimaru dalam posisi terjepit. Naruto dengan mudah melewati mobil Kimimaru tanpa banyak perlawanan.

Ternyata cukup dengan teknik drift Clutching yang diajarkan sensei Iruka Naruto bisa melewati Kimimaru dengan mudah. Selepas kejadian itu Kimimaru benar-benar tidak bisa mengejar Naruto. Seperti biasa Naruto selalu memanfaatkan tikungan untuk menambah jarak dengan Kimimaru. Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut bila Kimimaru benar-benar tidak bisa mengikutinya.

"Huph, sepertinya hal ini harus benar-benar diakhiri," Katanya sendu dan sedikit ragu. Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai garis finish.

Kimimaru yang berada dibelakang Naruto semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bisa mengikuti pemuda amatiran itu. Ia semakin menaikkan laju Nissan 200 SX miliknya sampai ia melihat mobil Corolla Axio berwarna biru laut di depannya. Jarak yang semakin dekat membuat Kimimaru semakin bersemangat. Kondisi jalanan depan adalah jalan lurus. Kimimaru melihat terbukanya celah untuk melewati Naruto. Tidak mau membuang-buang kesempatan lagi ia langsung menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya untuk menyalip mobil Naruto yang berjalan cukup cepat dan hasilnya ia dapat menyalip Naruto .

"Dasar amatiran, jangan pernah kau berikan jalanmu pada musuh. Bodoh!" Desis Kimimaru dengan nada kemenangan didalamnya.

"Huft, selesai sudah!" ujar Naruto begitu melihat mobil Kimimaru melesat menyalipnya.

Kondisi garis finish semakin ramai dibandingkan saat start tadi. Situasi ini bisa terjadi karena menurut info terakhir yang beredar mobil Narutolah yang memimpin pertandingan. Orang-orang menjadi sedikit penasaran tentang Naruto yang statusnya peringkat terbawah bisa memberi perlawanan sengit pada Kimimaru.

"Yeeaaaaaah berjuang Naruto!" entah berapa kali Lee sudah berteriak-teriak menjagokan Naruto.

"Bagus! Sekarang Naruto mulai menunjukkan levelnya!" Ujar Kiba dengan semangat. Mendengar Naruto bisa menyalip Kimimaru sangat membuat mereka senang.

"Akhirnya kita bisa menyeret sang raja keluar dari sarangnya," Komentar rendah Sasuke pada Gaara dan Shikamaru dengan nada kemenangan.

"Aku pikir saat ini aku harus setuju padamu, Sasuke." Timpal Gaara yang akhirnya bisa melepas rasa tegangnya akan hasil pertandingan ini.

"Cih, jangan senang dulu. Kita belum tahu hasilnya jika Naruto belum melewati garis Finish. Lagipula aku masih mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Semoga saja tidak." Kata Shikamaru dengan cemas.

"Berpikirlah positif Shika!" Ujar Gaara menyemangati.

"Yeah!" gumam Shikamaru malas.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian apa yang mereka nanti-nanti akan muncul juga. Dari kejauhan mereka sudah bisa mendengar suara mesin mobil yang saling beradu. Mereka memasang mata mereka baik-baik untuk melihat mobil apa yang akan keluar menjadi pemenang. Dari balik tikungan terakhir muncul mobil Nissan 200 SX yang muluncur dengan cepat melewati garis finish diikuti mobil Naruto beberapa saat kemudian.

Teman-teman Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya dengan hasil ini.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" Sasuke cs menjadi kawanan yang paling terkejut dibandingkan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Yah, masa Naruto langsung gugur sih dipertandingan pertama." Ujar Lee sedikit menyesal. Lee menjadi kecewa karena Naruto gagal.

"Yah sudah kuduga jadinya begini !" Kata Shikamaru yang justru tampak santai.

Untuk beberapa saat terjadi keheningan mendadak diantara mereka sampai Naruto sang pelaku datang mengahampiri dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata begitu melihat sang kekasih datang mendekatinya.

"Gomen," Kata Naruto pendek dan datar dengan ekspresi sendu menghadap mereka semua.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita pulang. Urusanku disini sudah selesai." Perintah Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk kecil pertanda setuju.

"Teman-teman maaf kami pulang dahulu," Hinata meminta izin pulang dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Kalian hati-hati ya!" Jawab Lee dengan senyum semangat. Keduanya tanpa basa-basi lanjut langsung meluncur pergi meninggalkan kawasan itu.

"Sepertinya Naruto terpukul pertandingan pertama langsung kalah. Lihat saja ekspesinya terlihat sedih." Tutur Lee untuk menanggapi kekalahan Naruto.

"Mungkin saja," timpal Shikamaru dengan nada terkesan cuek.

**Hinata-Naruto**

"Ternyata kalah itu menyakitkan ya Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menggantung didalamnya.

"Maksud Naruto-kun?" Hinata belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Ahh tidak apa!" Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kemudinya.

"Nah Hime, sudah sampai." Ujar Naruto dengan riang. Naruto kembali berekspresi layaknya Naruto yang Hinata kenal. Mobil Naruto telah berhenti dikediaman Hyuuga yang cukup besar. Ia tepat mengehentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun. Hati-hati dijalan." Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi Hinata.

Naruto memandang hampa pada jalanan yang tampak lengang. Perasaan sedih, kecewa, marah menjadi satu sejak ia pulang dari balapan yang hasilnya sudah ia rencanakan sejak awal. Meski sudah direncanakan sejak awal tapi ada perasaan tidak suka ketika dia memandang lawannya meraih kemenangan.

"AKU INI KENAPA?" Teriak Naruto frustasi sambil menaikkan laju mobilnya. Ia sampai tidak peduli seberapa cepat ia melaju. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai rumah dengan sesegera mungkin.

"SIAL !" umpat Naruto pendek sambil menaikkan laju mobilnya lagi.

Bersambung

Tachibana ikki cielers : He he he iya, inspirasinya dari Initial D. Oke-oke ditampung masukannya, saya akan coba lebih detail lagi dan belajar memperdalam lagi meski baru dikit-dikit boleh ya? Terimakasih saran masukannya senpai.

Hendrix ngawi : Sudah up-date! Terimakasih semangatnya!

Dobe Hilang : Terimakasih, sudah mampir dan mau memberi riview.

Dey chan : He he he. Anda memberi riview saja sudah membuat saya semangat kok. Terimakasih.

AzuraCantlye : Waduh gemess(?). Terimakasih riviewnya.

Kaname : Terimakasih sudah riview.

Earl Louisia vi Duivel : 5 besarnya ditunggu aja, bakwannya masih saya umpetin untuk chapter depan.*Gak nyambung*

ANEmonE : Masih kah dag-dig-dug. Bagaimana chapter ini? Terimakasih sudah memberi riview

NamikazeNoah : Terimakasih sudah memberi riview

renji 182 : He he he, maaf updatenya tergantung suasana ( flexible). Terimakasih

invector : Waduh... (?) Terimakasih sudah riview.

: Lanjut! Terimakasih.

Para Guest : Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Terimakasih.

About Chapter 11

Chapter 11. No Coment! Pusing! Pendek? Idenya enaknya dipenggal sampai sini. Bakwannya mau saya umpetin dulu untuk chapter depan. Selanjutnya seperti biasa jika ada kata-kata kurang berkenan mohon dimaafkan dengan legowo dan tentunya cerita ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan jadi membutuhkan banyak kritik, saran, masukan, mungkin, dan opini yang membangun.

Berminat memberi Riview

Terimakasih


	12. Chapter 12

Speed of Destiny

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship and Family

Present: AN Narra

Chapter 12

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23. 53, Minato dan Kushina sedang gelisah karena putra kesayangan mereka belum tiba sampai rumah. Minato baru saja mencoba menghubungi Naruto namun handphone miliknya tidak aktif. Mereka sedikit panik karena Hinata yang dihubungi Kushina telah pulang kerumah sudah lebih dari satu jam yang lalu.

"Naruto, kemana kau nak?" Minato masih berusaha menghubungi nomor ponsel Naruto yang jelas-jelas tidak aktif.

"Minato, coba hubungi Kakashi atau Sasuke!" Usul Kushina pada Minato yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tidak jelas dihadapannya dengan tampang cemas.

"Tapi sayang mereka sedang bertanding, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas." Minato berbalik menatap paras cantik istrinya yang menunjukkan ekspresi gelisah, takut dan rasa bersalah. Minato tersenyum lembut lalu duduk di samping Kushina. Ia mengenggam pergelangan tangan istrinya untuk menguatkan

"Minato, aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto,"ujarnya lirih. Pandangan sendu kesedihan sangat jelas tertangkap oleh mata irish safire milik Minato.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Kushi-chan," Minato menarik lembut tubuh Kushina untuk jatuh kedalam pelukan hangat Minato. Kushina mendekap erat suaminya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Ini semua salahku, andai saja aku tidak memaksanya." Rasa bersalah Kushina memuncak begitu Minato dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi emosinya lagi, air mata bening mulai perlahan mengalir dari mata indah Kushina.

"Kushi-chan sudahlah, Naruto pasti akan segera pulang," Minato tidak tega melihat istrinya tampak sedih. "_Naruto kau dimana?"_ batin Minato gelisah.

"Tapi Minato, ini baru pertama kali Naruto-,"

"Cup!"

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat tepat dibibir Kushina, ciuman sang suami itu berhasil membuat dirinya tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Minato menarik wajahnya untuk melihat sejenak perubahan ekspresi Kushina.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sayang, aku yakin Naruto akan pulang. " Kata Minato serius dengan nada meyakinkan. Tangan Minato memegang dagu Kushina lembut untuk membuat Kushina menatap matanya. Memandang mata blue safire Minato yang hangat lagi-lagi membuat Kushina merasakan ketenangan.

"Kushina," Katanya lembut sembari memberi elusan pada rambut panjang Kushina.

Minato mendaratkan lagi kecupan lembut dibibir Kushina. Bagaikan dua remaja yang sedang dimabuk asmara keduanya sangat menikmati sensasi ketenangan yang diberikan oleh satu sama lain.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san ! Aku pulang!" Kata Naruto riang sambil masuk kedalam rumah yang memang pintunya tumben masih terbuka.

Ekspresi Naruto yang mulanya riang mendadak berubah horror begitu melihat kelakuan sang Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang sedang berciuman intens di ruang tengah. Naruto hanya bisa cengo dan sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya yang belum menyadari kepulangannya.

"Tousan? Kaasan ?" Tanya Naruto agak keras agar bisa menginterupsi keduanya. Mendengar suara familiar menginterupsi ciuman mereka sontak membuat keduanya langsung saling melepas pelukan. Wajah Kushina dan Minato mau tidak mau memerah karena malu kelakuan mereka dipergoki putranya.

"Ini jam berapa ? Kalau melakukan hal-hal begituan sana dikamar!" Omel Naruto dengan nada sok menggurui dan sok bijak. Kushina mendekat pada Naruto.

"Dasar anak nakal !" Kushina langsung menjewer Naruto

"WADAWWW! Sakit Kaa-san !" Teriak Naruto kesakitan.

Kushina memasang tampang horror pada Naruto. "Ini jam berapa Namikaze Naruto? Kami telfon tidak aktif, tidak ada kejelasan kapan kau pulang. Kau membuat kami khawatir anak nakal!" Kushina langsung mengomeli putranya. Melihat putranya di jewer Minato hanya bisa geleng-geleng karena ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ampun! Ampun! Kaa-san!" Jerit Naruto semakin keras ketika Kushina semakin menarik telinga Naruto.

"Coba katakana sekali lagi!" Perintah Kushina galak.

"Maaf Kaa-san , Naru salah. Ampun!" pinta maafnya. Kushina sudah puas mendengar jawaban sang putra. Tapi jelas raut wajah Kushina yang tadinya khawatir telah berubah menjadi kelegaan.

"Kau darimana saja Naruto?" Nada lembut itu justru keluar dari mulut sang Tou-san. Minato tidak mau ikut-ikutan memarahi Naruto ia cukup mengerti posisi sang putra.

"Egh, Ano itu aku main sebentar, He he he." Cengir Naruto lebar sambil mengusap-usap teliganya yang panas karena jeweran Kushina.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa yang penting sekarang kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana pertandingan pertamamu Naruto ?" Minato angkat bicara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kushina agar tidak memperpanjang masalah ini.

"Aku kalah dattebayo!" katanya semangat sambil memasang senyum lima jari andalannya.

Minato dan Kushina sudah tidak terkejut jika Naruto mengalami kekalahan karena mereka sudah tahu semua dari Hinata, yang mereka heran adalah ekspresi Naruto yang telah berubah kembali riang secepat itu. Berbeda sekali dengan sikap Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini uring-uringan dan cenderung pendiam.

Kushina tersenyum simpul memandang kelakuan putranya yang parasnya makin mirip Minato.

"Ne, kau tidak sedih Naru-chan?"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman berkembang. "Awalnya aku sedih ternyata kalah itu tidak enak, tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang aku sudah menyadari sesuatu yaitu membohongi diri sendiri itu hanya mempersulit diri sendiri." Naruto mengatakannya tanpa ragu.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Minato yang sudah puas dengan jawaban putranya.

Naruto menggidikkan bahu sambil mengangkat alisnya pertanda berpikir. "Belum tahu, nanti sajalah mikirnya. Sekarang aku sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk berpikir." Jawabnya sambil mengucekkan mata birunya yang sudah ngantuk.

"Oh ya bolehkah aku sekarang tidur? Selamat malam. Silahkan dilanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya! Tapi dikamar ya." Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah berbicara jujur seperti anak kecil.

BLUSH!

Wajah Minato dan Kushina mendadak merah bersamaan.

"Kau bicara apa Naru-chan?" Tanya Kushina kikuk mirip remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Ya itu adegan tadi." Jawab balik Naruto polos.

Wajah Kushina semakin memerah hingga hampir menyaingi rambutnya. Minato tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan salah tingkah Kushina.

"Terimakasih Naruto!" Ujar Minato jail. Tanpa aba-aba Minato berhasil mendaratkan kecupan kecil dipipi mulus Kushina dari belakang sambil memeluk erat. Naruto memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan sang Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang persis seperti remaja dimabuk cinta.

"_Andai saja aku dan Hinata bisa seperti itu."_ Batin Naruto bersahut.

BLUSH!

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika membayangkan dirinya bersama Hinata melakukan hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Kushina dan Minato.

"KYAAAAA!" Teriak Naruto tidak tahan dengan isi kepalanya. Wajah Naruto sudah merah padam membayangkan adegan itu. Rupa-rupanya Naruto masih belum siap mental untuk melihat hal begituan.

"Aku mau tidur! Daah!" Salam Naruto cepat dan langsung menghambur ke kamar dengan wajah memerah. Naruto tidak tahan lagi jika terus-terusan melihat kemesraan sang Tou-san dan Kaa-san bisa-bisa ia semakin membayangkan yang tidak-tidak jika terus disana.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Kushina sambil mendongakkan wajahnya pada Minato yang masih memeluknya erat dari belakang. Kushina mendadak bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Naruto

"Entahlah, biarkan saja." Ujar Minato cuek. Ia terlalu menikmati kebersamaanya dengan Kushina.

"CUP!" Minato mengecup pipi Kushina lagi. Kushina yang sedang sadar 100% langsung menyikut rusuk Minato dengan keras.

"OUCH!" lenguh Minato dan reflek melepas pelukannya pada Kushina.

"Ini satu lagi cari-cari kesempatan mulu. Sana tutup pintunya!" Perintah Kushina sambil memasang tampak galak dan angker pada Minato.

"Aduh Kushi-chan padahal sedang mesra-mesranya," gerutu Minato tidak terima dengan nada kecewa.

"Sudah, cepat tutup pintu!" Hardik Kushina tambah galak. Minato tanpa membantah pergi menutup pintu dengan memasang ekspresi wajah tertekuk kecewa persis anak kecil yang gagal mendapat hadiah.

.

.

.

Rabu malam yang indah dimasa liburan sekolah jalanan KDS tampak ramai dipenuhi para pembalap yang sedang berlatih. Pertandingan tahun ini yang lolos ke 10 besar region Konoha memang sedang didominasi para pembalap yang masih dalam kategori pelajar. Sudah hampir dua minggu Sasuke cs tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari sang tutor aka Naruto. Meskipun begitu mereka masih berusaha focus untuk pertandingan yang akan mereka hadapi utamanya Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, yang berhasil masuk 10 besar untuk wilayah Konoha. Tahun ini banyak kejutan terjadi disana-sini lawan-lawan yang muncul tahun ini begitu tangguh sehingga untuk menembus 10 besar wilayah Konoha saja sudah sangat sulit. Dengan berubahnya sistem aturan yang menjadi sistem regional otomatis yang akan bertarung di kelas utama hanya 10 peringkat teratas dari masing-masing wilayah. Berbeda dengan tahun lalu yang menggunakan sistem aturan poin sebagai acuannya, tahun lalu hampir separuh lebih 30 besar dikuasai orang Konoha dan sekitarnya. Sebenarnya sistem ini sedikit merugikan daerah Konoha karena banyak pembalap mereka tidak bisa masuk namun aturan telah ditetapkan dan mereka tidak bisa protes.

Disudut jalanan KDS tampak mobil Ford Mustang berwarna perak dan Mazda RX7 berwarna merah gelap sedang beradu kecepatan. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi si pengemudi Ford Mustang dan Gaara dengan Mazda RX7. Keduanya berkejar-kejaran bagaikan ombak yang menari, antara kecepatan dan seni mengemudi berpadu apik pada keduanya. Dalam latihan tersebut Gaara berhasil memimpin dengan berada di depan Kakashi. Kemampuan Gaara jauh meningkat pesat setelah mendapat tutor dari Naruto terbukti dengan ia bisa mulai mengatasi Kakashi.

Tanpa disadari mereka muncul mobil berwarna coklat Caramel yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Menarik!" Gumam seseorang sambil menyeringai rendah.

.

.

.

"Naruto," Sasuke tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya ketika melihat bocah ramen sahabatnya tiba-tiba datang ke tempat mereka dengan pasang tampang watados.

"Terkejut aku disini?" Tanya Naruto riang sambil menggandeng Hinata. Naruto cengar-cengir gaje dihadapan mereka.

Sakura dan yang lain tersenyum simpul menyambut dua sejoli sahabat mereka yang cukup lama tidak ada kabar. "Hinata aku kangen kamu, kenapa cuma gara-gara Naruto gak kasih kabar kamu ikut-ikutan si bodoh!" Sakura langsung menarik Hinata dari Naruto untuk mendekat pada mereka.

"Sakura-chan maaf," Hinata merasa tidak enak dengan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya itu bukan keinginannya namun ia hanya ingin mencoba memahami situasi Naruto.

"Tidak masalah Hinata aku yakin kau punya alasan tersendiri tidak sekedar ikut-ikutan si bodoh." Tukas Ino sedikit menyindir kekasih Hinata.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah ketika Hinata-channya diambil Sakura dan Ino. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat Sasuke. Tangan kanannya ia ulurkan pada Sasuke.

"Eng Teme! Maaf waktu itu aku memukulmu." Naruto berkata dengan tulus. Ia sebenarnya sedikit takut jika Sasuke tidak memaafkannya. Sasuke menatap sejenak uluran tangan milik Naruto kemudian menatap mata safire Naruto yang terlihat menyesal.

Ia membalas jabat tangan sang kawan.

"Tak apa, maaf juga atas kata-kataku." Balas Sasuke dengan ramah. Ia segera melepas jabat tangan lalu meletakkan tangannya lagi kekantong.

"Wah wah akhirnya kalian baikan juga ." Sambut Lee bahagia sambil menjabatnya, Naruto turut tertawa lebar mengingat pertengkaran bodohnya dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi sekarang mau apa kau Naruto?" Bocah berambut nanas aka Shikamaru langsung menghujami Naruto pertanyaan serius.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Jika masih dibutuhkan aku bersedia jadi tutor kalian lagi dattebayo!"

Sasuke dan yang lain langsung antusias, Lee melongo lebar, Sasori tersedak minumannya. Itachi dan beberapa anak buah Kakashi dan Sasori langsung menoleh tidak percaya.

"Bagus! Selamat datang kembali Naruto." Sambut Sasuke tanpa ragu.

"Tunggu, apa maksud kalian sebenarnya?" Sasori langsung menyahut dan menghampiri kerumunan yang cukup dekat dengan posisinya. Sasori sedikit melirik mobil yang dipakai Naruto yang terpakir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka . Mobil Corolla Axio berwarna biru laut ia amati lebih detail lagi. Pantas saja ia seperti familiar dengan mobil Naruto ketika ia melihatnya melawan Kimimaro.

Naruto tercekat harus berkata apa.

"Anda Sasori senpai kan?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu. Sasori mengangguk kecil.

"Kau yang pengemudi mobil Corolla Axio itu?" Spekulasi Sasori langsung meluncur dengan nada yang serius .

"Gaara dan teman-teman sering bercerita tentang senpai. Maaf menganggu pertandingan anda beberapa waktu yang lalu." Pinta maaf Naruto dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan badan. Kata-kata Naruto itu cukup membuat beberapa pihak terkejut.

"_Tidak kusangka Naruto akan berani mengakuinya di depan umum_," batin Shikamaru tidak percaya. Beragam eksprsei muncul dari beberapa orang disana Kiba, Sai, Neji, Chouji, Ino, Sakura,Hinata tersenyum puas. Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, Itachi menatap Naruto kagum sekaligus heran. Sisanya terdengar shock mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

"UWOOOOOO, NARUTO! Jadi selama ini kau tutor mereka." Teriak Lee tak percaya.

"Aku harus belajar banyak darimu sobat!" Lee menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto bangga.

"Lantas kenapa kau kemarin kalah ?" Sasori tidak mau berlama-lama terkejut dengan fakta yang ia cari.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku punya alasan lain yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan.

"Kau mengalah," Tuduh Sasori tajam.

Naruto meringis kecil.

"Tidak, aku memang kalah kok. Akukan bukan pembalap senpai!" Katanya sambil menunjukkan tanda peace.

"Maukah kau bergabung dengan klub kami?"

Sasuke cs yang tadinya tegang berubah sweatdrop dengan tuturan Sasori. Mereka kira Sasori akan memperpanjang masalah ini dan bukannya malah menawari masuk klub.

Hening

Naruto tertawa garing lagi. "Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak ada niatan bergabung dengan klub manapun. Kalau balapan sekali-sekali sih mungkin bisa tapi aku berharap aku tidak akan ketagihan melakukan kebut-kebutan yang membahayakan." Ungkap Naruto yang masih saja belum kehilangan sisi dirinya yang berjuluk Tuan Aman.

Sasori menghela nafas dalam. "Coba kau bisa mewakili Konoha, Bodoh!" umpat Sasori tidak jelas.

Naruto tersenyum sambil memandangi teman-temannya yang telah ia buat susah. "Gomen!" Ujarnya singkat sambil menunduk.

"Eh, dari tadi aku belum melihat Gaara dan Kakashi Nii-san, kemana mereka?"

.

.

.

Dalam pertandingan Gaara dan Kakashi di waktu yang sama mereka harus kedatangan tamu tidak diundang lagi. Toyota Altis berwarna coklat caramel yang Gaara ketahui sebagai mobil milik keluarga Namikaze berhasil masuk dalam pertarungan mereka. Mobil itu berhasil melewati Gaara dan Kakashi setelah terjadi pertarungan yang sengit dan cukup berbahaya.

"_Siapa dia ? Kenapa bisa ia menggunakan mobil Kushina Nee-san . Dari gaya balapnya yang sedikit ekstrim jelas bukan gaya milik Naruto dan Minato Nii-san." _Dalam situasi pertarungan seperti ini Kakashi masih bisa focus sekaligus membuat dugaan.

"Gaya menyalip tadi khas anggota balap. Berani ambil resiko cukup besar yang dilakukan berkali-kali." Tukas Gaara menganalisa. Jelas mobil didepan dikemudikan dengan gaya khas anak klub.

Gaara berada tepat dibelakang mobil milik Kushina. Dengan memanfaatkan teknik-teknik macam braking drift yang dilakukan dibeberapa tikungan dan oversteer dengan tepat maka hasilnya adalah ia masih bisa menempel meski mobil didepannya mencoba melepaskan diri darinya.

"Hmm boleh juga, seandainya saja aku tidak meninggalkan mobilku pastilah aku tidak tertempel seperti ini." Keluh seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang acak-acakkan. Si pria harus mengakui ternyata kelas pengemudi dibelakangnya tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Dasar orang Konoha! Ternyata sekedar mobil saja tidak benar-benar bisa mengalahkan mereka." Seringai si pria itu melebar karena ia salah menduga.

Pria itu tidak tinggal diam, ia lalu menaikkan laju mobil yang menurut dia performa mesinnya tidak bisa disetarakan dengan mesin mobil balap miliknya yang telah dimodif. Meskipun mampu melaju cepat tetapi tetap saja ia merasa sedikit asing harus balapan dengan mobil tipe rumahan seperti ini.

"Kalau tidak dicoba aku tidak akan tahu." Gumamnya. Ia terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai ia memasuki sebuah tikungan, ia lalu menarik rem tangan untuk weight transfer, dengan sedikit menggunakan rem untuk mengurangi kecepatan dan memastikan stabilitas mobil agar tetap berada dijalur. Dia berusaha memanfaatkan skillnya untuk menjauh. Namun tanpa diduga si pengemudi , Gaara dengan mobilnya telah dalam posisi sejajar. Karena sang pengemudi mengerem maka kecepatannya sedikit berkurang. Gaara berusaha merebut posisi itu dengan berusaha mempertahankan kecepatannya dengan melakukan overpower dan menahan kecepatan di tikungan untuk melampaui sang musuh. Namun sayangnya Gaara belum bisa memadukan antara pengontrolan gas dan time yang tepat hasilnya ia belum bisa menyalip sepenuhnya mobil itu. Mobil keduanya beradu dalam keadaan sejajar.

Kakashi yang berada tepat dibelakang mereka terkejut dengan aksi yang ditunjukkan anak buah Sasori.

"Rupanya dia telah banyak belajar banyak," Sabagai seorang senior ia bangga dengan kemampuan generasi penerusnya. Kakashi tinggal menunggu hasil kedua mobil yang hampir memasuki garis finish.

Kedua mobil masih dalam keadaan beriringan hingga memenuhi jalan, keduanya benar-benar tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Saat hampir memasuki tikungan kompetisi yang dilakukan antara Gaara dan sang pengemudi asing berhasil menarik perhatian yang ada disana.

"Maaf tapi aku akan yang meraih kemenangan ini." Tutur Gaara begitu memasuki tikungan terakhir. Dengan sedikit ambil resiko Gaara melakukan e-brake drift untuk mendahului mobil didepannya. Selesai sudah mobil Gaara langsung melesat menjadi pemenangnya. Setelah tersalip mobil itu tampak memelankan lajunya untuk berparkir begitu memasuki kawasan base KDS.

Kejadian itu menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada disana termasuk Sasuke cs. Naruto menjadi orang yang paling shock melihat mobil sang Kaa-san ada disana. Semuanya saat ini menunggu sosok sebenarnya yang akan muncul dari mobil yang baru saja dikalahkan Gaara. Mata mereka dipasang baik-baik untuk mengamati sosok yang akan turun.

Pintu mobil terbuka dan memunculkan sosok remaja akhir dengan rambut hitam berantakan. Dia cukup tampan untuk ukuran wajah yang terlihat berandal. Pria itu mengenakan hem berwarna dark blue berkerah dengan celana jeans hitam. Beberapa dari mereka sudah mengenal pria jangkung itu, namun yang mereka tanyakan kenapa ia bisa berada disini menggunakan mobil Ibu Naruto.

"_Sial kenapa dia ada disini." _Batin Naruto mengumpat. Tanpa disadarinya keringat dingin dari tubuhnya sudah mengalir dari keningnya. Wajahnya memucat melihat sosok yang datang, kalau bisa sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menghindari sosok yang telah memberinya kenangan buruk.

Gaara dan Kakashi baru saja turun dari mobil. Tanpa dikomando mereka langsung menghampiri pria yang justru terlihat kebingungan seperti mencari seseorang.

"Menma?" Panggil Kakashi pada pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu dengan heran. Pria bernama Menma itu langsung berpaling untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil. Menma memandangi mereka dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kepala dengan mata black onixnya.

"Hatake Kakashi ketua Night dan jika aku tidak salah kau adalah Sabaku No Gaara pemuda Suna yang menetap di Konoha salah satu andalan klub The Sand." Tutur Menma santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Kakashi heran dengan keberadaan pemuda Uzushio di Konoha. Rasa penasaran Gaara akhirnya terjawab begitu melihat pemuda pemegang peringkat dua tahun lalu keluar dari mobil sang Kaa-san Naruto. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya kini apa hubungannya dengan keluarga Namikaze hingga ia bisa memakai mobil Kaa-san Naruto.

"Hah kalau itu aku mencari-" Bola mata Menma langsung terhenti begitu melihat sosok yang ia cari ada diantara kerumunan Sasuke. Menma tersenyum licik seolah menemukan mangsa.

"Naruto !" Panggil Menma dan langsung berlari kepada sang pemuda blonde. Naruto yang gugup belum sempat berlari tidak dapat bergerak karena keburu ditahan oleh Menma.

"KYAAAA Adik kecilku sudah tambah imbut!" Menma tanpa tedeng aling-aling sudah mencubit-cubit pipi kekanakan Naruto dihadapan semua orang tanpa rasa malu.

"Adik kecil ?" Sasuke langsung bereaksi dengan perkataan Menma.

Menma berbalik tersenyum jahil. "Perkenalkan Menma Namikaze!" Katanya bangga. Tapi belum sempat diberi tanggapan Naruto sudah bereaksi. Naruto dengan sengaja langsung menginjak kaki Menma.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Jerit Menma pilu.

"Jangan seenaknya ngaku sebagai Namikaze. Amit-amit deh aku punya saudara macam kamu!" Naruto kadang-kadang bisa jadi sangat anti pada sepupunya yang satu ini. Alasannya sangat jelas, Menma itu sangat luar biasa jahil pada dirinya. Dalam memori Naruto hampir tidak ada pengalaman menyenangkan bersama Menma. Terakhir kali bertemu ia diikat Menma dikursi lalu didandani layaknya perempuan. Parahnya ia difoto habis-habisan oleh sang Kaa-san dan Menma.

"Tunggu kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

"Dia ini sepupuku Uzumaki Menma." Katanya malas.

Menma langsung tersenyum lebar dan lambai-lambai tangan layaknya Miss Universe.

"Hai, hai! Salam kenal!" Katanya genit.

Mereka tidak menyangka akan melihat Menma bisa sesaklek itu. Benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan sosok stoic Menma ketika menghadapi pertandingan. Sebagai sesama pembalap malam mereka sangat tahu sosok seorang Menma dari klub Akatsuki pemegang peringkat dua tahun lalu. Ia merupakan wakil dari Pein pemegang peringkat utama.

"Loh kalian sudah saling kenal," Kalau yang ini Naruto jelas bingung. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Menma mengenal teman-temannya.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu Naruto, dia itu Menma dari Akatsuki. Ya ampun dia sudah sangat terkenal." Lee angkat bicara untuk menjelaskan pada Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Menma dari klub akatsuki, pemegang peringkat dua tahun lalu. Statusnya adalah wakil dari klub Akatsuki yang diketuai Pein." Kata Kakashi memberi keterangan pada Naruto yang terlihat sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Ho ho ho ternyata ada yang mengenalku sebagai wakil Pein." Sahut Menma terharu .

"Itu serius?" Naruto masih belum percaya kalau bocah jahil sepupunya itu adalah pemegang peringkat dua.

Menma tersenyum lebar pada Naruto. "Makanya jadi orang jangan kuper-kuper gak tahu apa sepupu kesayanganmu ini orang hebat." Katanya dengan narsis pada Naruto.

Naruto mendecih malas menanggapi Menma.

"Tak kusangka kau ini dari klan Uzumaki. Jadi kau keponakan Namikaze Kushina." Kakashi menyahut Menma dengan serius. Mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Menma cukup membuatnya terkejut karena selama ini Menma tidak pernah menyebutkan nama marganya.

"Ya begitulah aku memang sengaja tidak pernah memakai nama margaku. Aku tidak mau memakai nama besar Uzumaki yang sudah ada." Jawab Menma mendadak serius ketika menjawab Kakashi.

"Senang melawanmu, Menma." Sahut Kakashi ramah di iringi senyuman hangat.

" Kalian cukup hebat, tapi akan kupastikan dengan mobilku hal seperti tadi tidak akan terulang kembali. Kutunggu kalian di kompetisi nanti." Ujarnya dengan sedikit sombong. Ekor matanya sedikit melirik Gaara yang tadi berhasil menyalipnya.

"Kau terlalu sombong Menma, kau terlalu percaya diri dapat mengalahkan kami." Cibir Sasuke pada sepupu Naruto. Ia menoleh pada sosok raven yang ia juga ketahui.

"Kita buktikan saja, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Menma sambil tersenyum palsu. Suasana yang tadinya hangat sedikit menegang ketika Menma-Gaara-Sasuke adu lempar pandangan tidak terima.

" Hentikan!" Perintah Naruto pada mereka bertiga."Urusan balapnya ditunda dulu!"

Naruto berkacak pinggang dihadapan Menma. " Sekarang kutanya kenapa kau bisa disini, hah?"

"Inikan masa liburan, sampai rumah kaliyan kau tidak ada kata Kaa-sanmu kau pergi ke KDS. Sekalian saja aku pergi untuk survei ternyata benar kau benar disini. Sekarang kutanya tumben orang sepertimu kumpul di tempat seperti ini?" Menma balik bertanya pada sang sepupu.

"_Sial aku lupa tentang kebiasaan Menma yang suka berlibur dirumah. Pantas saja liburan ini seperti ada yang kurang." _ Batin Naruto mengingat. Ia gugup.

"Main Dattebayo!" Ujarnya terlihat senatural mungkin.

"Ia menjadi tutor kami !" Kata Gaara menambahi perkataan Naruto. Pandangan sengit kembali Gaara lemparkan pada Menma. Gaara masih terganggu dengan perkataan Menma yang menyiratkan keremehan. Ia tidak bisa terima kemenangannya yang diperoleh hanya dianggap beruntung karena Menma tidak bertarung dengan mobilnya.

"Kau punya masalah denganku Tuan Sabaku?" Tanya dia dengan santai namun terdengar mengancam.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin sedikit memberitahumu bahwa dengan mobil sama yang kau gunakan sudah ada yang pernah mengalahkanku. Jadi jangan berbangga dulu Menma." Pesan Gaara kepada Menma dengan sedikit teka-teki.

Menma tersenyum.

"Beritahu aku! Aku akan mengalahkannya!" Sosok asli Menma sebagai sosok pembalap kelas atas telah muncul. Pandangannya berubah serius dengan sorot ketertarikan terhadap informasi baru.

"Seperti yang Gaara bilang, dia adalah tutor kami." Sasuke ikut bereaksi untuk membantu Gaara.

Menma terdiam lalu memandang sang sepupu yang menyorotkan mata kebingungan.

"Tunjukkan kemampuanmu adik kecil!" Ujar Menma dingin sembari berjalan menuju mobil Kushina. Sorot mata itu jelas menunjukkan keseriusan tingkat tinggi.

"Kakashi Nii-san?" Naruto langsung meminta saran begitu Menma agak menjauh darinya.

"Lawan saja, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kakashi pendek. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Huh!" Hela nafas pendek Naruto lalu berjalan menuju mobil.

.

Dua mobil keluarga Namikaze telah berada di garis star jalanan KDS. Naruto menggunakan Corolla Axio dengan warna biru laut dan Menma menggunakan Corolla Altis berwarna coklat Caramel. Dua mobil sama-sama tipe rumahan yang bisa dikatakan seimbang.

Kakashi memegang bendera start. Ia telah bersiap-siap untuk memulai hitungan.

"Tiga!"

Keduanya bersiap.

"Dua!"

Naruto semakin focus.

"Satu!"

Dua mobil langsung melesat cepat di jalanan KDS. Naruto dan Menma tidak ada yang berniat main-main. Bagi Naruto ini adalah pertandingan pertama untuk menguji mental dan ia tidak mau melepaskannya begitu saja. Pertandingan baru saja memasuki tikungan pertama tapi Naruto sudah berusaha menyalip Menma. Naruto menekan kopling dan pindah ke gigi 2 lalu menekan gas dengan tepat. Tepat melewati tikungan ia melepas kopling sehingga ia mampu menikung dengan baik sekaligus membuka peluang untuk menyalip. Menma sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan sepupunya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ditikungan pertama sudah mendapatkan perlawanan sesengit ini.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan!" Katanya serius. Ia menggeser sedikit posisi mobilnya ketika menikung untuk memojokkan Naruto. Ia langsung menggunakan teknik overpower untuk melesat mendahului Naruto.

Tanpa diduga Menma, mobil Naruto bisa mengikutinya dengan leluasa. Menma menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya lagi untuk menjauh dari Naruto namun hasilnya sama saja baik ditikungan maupun jalan lurus jarak mereka benar-benar tipis.

Hampir disemua tikungan Menma harus bersusah payah melakukan pulse untuk menahan mobil di jalurnya. Tidak beda jauh dengan Menma, Naruto juga harus berkali-kali menahan driftnya dengan handbrake agar badan mobil tidak menyerempet mobil yang dikemudikan Menma.

"_Sial, aku hampir sama tidak berkutiknya ketika melawan Pein Nii-san."_ Menma sangat tidak menyangka hari ini akan menemui lawan berat.

Dari balik kemudinya Naruto masih tenang mengekor Menma dari belakang. Ia cukup kesulitan menentukan celah untuk menyalip Menma. Semua peluang yang ia buat bisa dipatahkan. Sebenarnya ia masih punya cara lain tapi ia masih menunggu peluang terbaik untuk melakukannya mengingat cara Menma membalab khas anak klub yang cukup berbahaya. Naruto harus benar-benar waspada dan mengutamakan keselamatan tentunya.

"_Semoga ini berhasil." _Doanya dalam hati.

Bersambung

Terimakasih pada para senpai-senpai yang beridentitas

Dobe Hilang, yusagie, NamikazeNoah, .9, Aden L kazt, , Natsuya32, AzuraCantlye, leehyunseok99, MTPG,ANEmonE, sunny, , invector, Fransisca Ramayana, CindyAra, WIKAN dan seluruh Guest.

AN : Saya jawab kolektif saja boleh kan. Beberapa pertanyaan sudah terjawab dari chapter ini, untuk pasangan Shika-Ino maaf ya belum bisa bikin ^_^. Maaf juga cara penulisan masih berbelit-belit. Saya akan berusaha lebih lagi. Terimakasih saya ucapkan sekali lagi pada senpai yang memberi riview.

About Chapter 12

Haduh maaf updatenya agak lama ya. Maaf seperti yang saya bilang dulu akhir Januari benar-benar sibuk. Tenaga benar-benar diforsir untuk kegiatan. Untuk Chapter depan mungkin saya update antara sekitar dua minggu lagi karena kegiatan saya belum selesai. Mohon maaf.

Sebagai penutup saya tidak bosan-bosan untuk meminta kesediaan untuk sedikit memberi kritik, saran, tanggapan, masukan agar lebih bisa lebih diperbaiki lagi.

Terimakasih

Berminat memberi Riview?

Terimakasih


	13. Chapter 13

Speed of Destiny

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship and Family

Present: AN Narra

Chapter 13

Malam itu bulan bersinar indah menyinari kawasan daerah perbukitan Konoha yang ketenangannya harus terusik oleh dua suara mobil yang memecah keheningan malam. Rumput liar yang tadinya berdiri tegak harus sejenak tersisir oleh hembusan angin yang diakibatkan oleh dua buah mobil yang saling beradu.

Hampir separuh pertarungan telah mereka lewati namun kedudukan masih belum berubah. Menma masih bersikeras mempertahankan kedudukannya yang sangat amat terancam dan Naruto masih bersikeras melewati Menma yang terus saja memblokir laju jalannya.

Lagi, untuk kesekian kaliannya Naruto harus sedikit mengalah ketika usahanya untuk menyalip harus gagal dengan aksi Menma yang sangat berbahaya. Ia baru saja mencoba melewati Menma, belum juga mobil berwarna coklat caramel itu sepenuhnya tersalip ia harus dipaksa mundur karena sepupunya itu langsung menutup jalan dan menghimpitnya. Kalau diingat lagi aksi itu sepertinya pernah juga dilakukan oleh sang Kaa-san ketika menghadapi Tou-sannya.

"Huh, hampir saja dattebayo!" Naruto sangat lega ia masih bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari srempetan. Dalam pertarungan unik ini dipertemukan dua pemuda dengan tipe gaya balap yang jauh berbeda. Menma yang tipe frontal dan Naruto yang masih suka cari aman bila masih ada kesempatan menjaga keselamatan.

Pertarungan ini sangat sengit, peluh telah bercucuran dari keduanya akibat adrenalin yang tidak henti-hentinya terpacu.

"Sial!" Dengus Menma shock. Giginya sedikit bergemerutuk akibat situasi yang tidak henti-henti menjepitnya. Lengah sedikit saja posisinya bisa diambil alih oleh sang sepupu. Jantungnya terus berpacu segaris lurus dengan kecepatan mobil yang digunakannya.

Memasuki tikungan berikutnya Menma mulai merubah strategi. Ia ingat beberapa saat lagi disana akan ada dua tikungan yang jaraknya pendek. Menma mengeraskan kemudi /steer hard saat membelok untuk mulai meluncur, kemudian ia melakukan banting-kemudi/countersteer agar mobil yang ia pakai tidak keluar jalur. Dengan lihainya ia melanjutkan aksinya dengan countersteering untuk mempertahankan laju luncuran sebagai cara menyeimbangkan mobil.

Ia lalu memacu kecepatan lagi, Menma menginjak gas saat itu juga dengan tujuan menjaga roda bagian belakang tetap meluncur. Dengan begitu ia akan dapat men-drift sepanjang lintasan antar tikungan tanpa meluruskan mobil selama beberapa saat. Teknik yang dilakukan Menma tidak main-main lagi ia berniat akan melakukan drift pada lintasan lurus selama beberapa saat untuk membuat jarak dengan Naruto. Menma berhasil melewati tikungan dengan mudah sekarang dia tinggal menunggu hilangnya momentum saat mobil akan lurus kembali, dengan ketrampilan cakap ia bisa mempertahankan posisi meluncurnya dengan apik.

Dibelakangnya, Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat teknik Menma yang ternyata sama-sama bisa memanfaatkan tikungan untuk menjauh. Naruto juga tidak melihat adanya tanda rem dipergunakan. Teknik itu mirip dengan yang ia gunakan jika kondisi genting bedanya cara Menma melakukan teknik itu adalah dalam posisi jalan tidak ada hambatan sehingga seluruh jalan tertutup sesaat oleh aksi Menma.

"Dasar ! Individualis banget sama sekali gak beri jalan." Gumam Naruto yang justru bête gara-gara Menma sama sekali tidak membuka celah.

Senyum Menma sesaat yang baru saja mengembang harus terhapus begitu melihat mobil Naruto masih bisa menempelnya ketat. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana ia tidak tahu kemampuan skill Naruto yang harus Menma akui bisa dikatakan setara dengan dirinya atau bahkan menyamai Pein Nii-san. Ia sedikit lega mobil yang Naruto pergunakan adalah tipe rumahan seandainya tidak pastilah ia akan habis ditikungan pertama.

"Huh, sepertinya mau tidak mau aku harus ambil resiko juga." Ujar Naruto masih ragu. Mata blue safirnya masih ia fokuskan pada pertarungan di depan. Ia menaikkan laju mobilnya lagi, dengan sedikit ambil resiko ia menempel Menma dari luar.

"Sial !" Menma mendadak panik karena Naruto melakukan tindakan tidak terduga. Ini sudah batas kecepatan mobil yang ia gunakan dan sudah tidak mungkin menaikkan kecepatannya lagi.

Genggaman stir Naruto mengerat karena ia harus mempertahankan posisi mobilnya sampai tikungan depan yang akan menjadi eksekusi rencananya.

"Sekarang!" Tepat sebelum berbelok ia menaikkan laju mobilnya agar berada di depan Menma, tanpa ragu dia sudah sedikit membelokkan mobilnya sehingga sedikit menutup pergerakkan Menma. Ia merasakan inilah momen yang ia tunggu, dengan sigap ia melakukan pengreman kemudian mengurangi gigi dan melakukan pulse untuk overpower. Dengan teknik ini dia dapat menahan kecepatannya di tikungan, dengan pengendalian yang baik ia meluncur beberapa meter di depan Menma.

Posisi telah berubah, untuk sementara waktu Naruto berada di depan Menma. Meskipun begitu pertandingan belumlah berakhir.

"Susah! Susah! Susah!" kata Naruto panik dari balik kemudinya. Dalam sejarah aksi Naruto hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa mengimbanginya. Sepertinya ia masih perlu banyak belajar lagi untuk bisa melepaskan diri dari tipe macam Menma.

Naruto kembali focus untuk menghadapi tikungan selanjutnya. Benar saja Menma tidak tinggal diam di belakangnya. Ia baru menyadari jika mobil Kaa-sannya telah melakukan sliding dibelakangnya.

"Bahaya!" Pekik Naruto panik.

Belum sempat mobil yang dikemudikan Menma mendahului Naruto rupa-rupanya sang blonde juga telah melakukan teknik yang sama seperti yang digunakan Menma. Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan melakukan Clutch Kick. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka memakai teknik drifting ini dengan alasan sederhana yaitu berbahaya. Teknik ini dilakukan dengan cara menendang kopling sehingga menimbulkan guncangan pada transmisi yang dampaknya akan mempengaruhi keseimbangan mobil. Hal ini bakal membuat mobil sliding. Kunci utama untuk keselamatan tentunya ada di kendali strir salah-salah bisa timbul kecelakaan mengingat medan yang dilewati juga tidak mudah.

Menma hanya terperangah tidak percaya sang sepupu bisa memiliki reflek secepat itu. Ia sudah kehabisan akal menghadapi sepupunya yang baik dalam posisi mengejar dan dikejar sama-sama membuatnya mendadak stress.

Dia tersenyum kecut. Ini diluar dugaanya, awalnya ia hanya bermaksud iseng mengerjai sepupunya. Ia menantang Naruto bukan karena percaya omongan Gaara namun lebih punya niatan untuk iseng-iseng. Menma mana percaya sepupu yang dikenal amat anti namanya tindakan berbahaya bisa jadi tutor para musuhnya. Ini diluar kebiasaan Naruto yang amat dikenal Menma.

"Senjata makan tuan!" Keluhnya pasrah terhadap penemuan yang amat dia tidak duga.

.

.

.

Digaris finish jalanan Konoha tampak beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu resah akan hasil pertandingan antar sepupu. Hinata tentu menjadi orang yang paling khawatir ia terus berdoa agar sang kekasih baik-baik saja apapun hasilnya.

"Tenanglah Hinata, si bodoh itu pasti baik-baik saja." Kata Ino menenangkan gadis lavender yang sedari tadi terduduk diam.

"Benar kata Ino-pig, aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apapun dengan Naruto. Tahu sendirilah dia itu masih tipe orang yang mengutamakan keselamatan." Tambah Sakura untuk lebih menenangkan kekasih Naruto.

"Tapi aku takut, lawan Naruto bukanlah sembarangan orang. Aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa." Hinata jujur sangat mencemaskan sang kekasih yang sedang tidak beruntung menemui lawan berat.

"Ehm Sasuke-kun menurutmu bagaimana peluang Naruto?" Tanya Sakura pada sang pemuda raven yang sedang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan Sakura yang berhasil menyeretnya dari alam pemikiran.

"Aku tidak tahu karena selama ini belum pernah mengetahui batas maksimal Naruto dalam pertandingan balap. Posisi kita sama butanya antara Menma dan Naruto." Ujar Sasuke pada gadisnya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Itu mudah Sakura." Gaara yang mengambil alih jawaban Sakura. "Naruto dan Menma melakukan pertarungan mulai dari nol. Dalam artian Menma sama sekali buta tentang kemampuan Naruto dan begitu pula sebaliknya Naruto yang buta tentang kemampuan Menma." Semua langsung terdiam mendengar penjelasan Gaara.

"Kemungkinan dalam pertandingan ini 50:50 iya kan Kakashi?." Sahut Sasori dari belakang untuk masuk dalam diskusi kecil mereka.

"Kakashi?" Panggil Sasori pada Kakashi yang masih tidak bergeming. Iris hazel Sasori harus memicing melihat tingkah ketua Night yang justru asik membaca buku berwarna orange sambil jongkok seperti anak kecil.

"Oh hai, tadi apa pertanyaanmu?" jawab Kakashi watados.

Sasori menatap tajam Kakashi. "Tidak jadi, tidak ada siaran ulang!" Kata Sasori marah sambil berbalik pada Sasuke. Cukup terlihat jelas wajah bisounen Sasori sudah berubah angker. Usia Sasori sebenarnya hanya terpaut 3 tahun dengan Kakashi tapi entah kenapa ia masih terlihat layaknya remaja 17 tahunan. Cukup mengeharankan ada juga pemilik wajah babyface dalam dunia drifting yang keras.

"Seperti kau tidak tau dia saja Sasori Nii-san." Ejek Itachi padanya.

"Diam kau bocah!" Umpat Sasori marah seraya berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

Tidak jauh dari sana terdapat grup lain yang justru asik melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing sembari menunggu hasil pertandingan. Ada Shikamaru yang malah asik ngorok, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Sai,Shino, yang justru asik main remi. Neji-Tenten jangan ditanya mereka malah lagi asik berduaan, sepertinya mereka berdua kena cinta lokasi.

"Yes kartu terkahirku!" Ujar Kiba bangga. Dengan habisnya seluruh kartu ditangan maka dia berhasil mengalahkan Sai.

"Sial aku kalah lagi!" Kata Sai dengan nada kecewa ini sudah kedua kali berturut ia kalah. Terpaksa ia mengocok kartunya lagi dan harus menerima corengan bedak dari Chouji,Kiba,Lee,Shino.

"Semangatlah, setelah ini pasti kau menang!" Ujar Chouji sambil makan keripik kentang kesukaannya.

"Huh, kalian pasti sengaja memainkan permainan ini biar aku kalah teruskan?" Tuduh Sai pada mereka berempat.

"Tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk ikut permainan ini." Ujar Shino datar sembari membuka kartu pertamannya.

"Mulutmu itu tajam sekali ya!" Sendir Sai sebal sambil memberikan deathglare panas.

"Begitulah!" Tanggap Shino datar lagi.

"Sudahlahlah tunjukkan masa mudamu pada permainan ini!" Lee memberi semangat pada Sai namun tidak ditanggapi cukup baik olehnya.

"Diam kau alis tebal!" bentak Sai tambah jengkel lagi begitu melihat seluruh kartunya tidak ada yang bagus.

"Oke-oke, eh ngomong-ngomong nanti siapa yang bakal menang ya?" Kata Lee sembari membuang kartu skop hati warna merah nomor 4.

"Entahlah, aku harap Naruto yang menang." Jawab Kiba sembari membuang kartu skop hati warna merah nomor delapan.

"Hmm, tapi Menma itu kuat!" timpal Chouji sambil membuang kartu skop lain warna Sembilan.

Sai tersenyum singkat ketika membuang kartu Jack skop merahnya. "Tapi kurasa Naruto sama kuatnya dengan Menma." Kata Sai sambil memandangi deretan kartu miliknya.

"Jangan lupakan Naruto itu anak yang penuh kejutan." Shino menambahi komentar. Kartu Queen As Merah dikeluarkan Shino untuk menjegal langkah Sai.

"Maaf aku yang akan mengambil sesi ini Sai." Katanya si bocah datar sambil mengeluarkan kartu keriting berangka lima.

"_Sialan, kau Shino!" _Batin Sai mengumpat karena ia sama sekali tidak punya kartu keriting. Mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan pengambilan kartu pada tumpukan.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Menma masih sama-sama merasakan ketegangan padahal pertandingan hampir selesai. Lagi-lagi Naruto harus melakukan handbrake untuk mengontrol kecepatan sekaligus mempertahankan laju mobilnya. Satu tikungan lagi mereka akan memasuki garis finish dan Menma belum mau menyerah.

"Pastinya Menma sudah mempunyai segudang rencana untuk merebut posisi di tikungan terakhir." Gumam Naruto begitu melihat posisi mobil Menma yang sudah menempel dari luar.

"Kita coba Naruto!" Menma tersenyum licik untuk menjalankan rencananya. Ia berniat mengambil alih posisi dengan cara yang sama Naruto gunakan.

"Matilah aku! Jangan-jangan!" Naruto terbelalak panik melihat mobil Menma yang sudah sejajar. Tanpa buang waktu lagi Naruto justru mengikuti arah pergerakan pemuda Uzumaki tersebut. Hal itu diluar dugaannya. Putra semata wayang Namikaze itu tanpa ragu menaikkan kecepatannya dan menggunakan rem tangan untuk mengikuti alur tikungan. Menma yang belum sepenuhnya siap terpaksa melonggarkan belokannya agar tidak terjadi tabrakan antara kedua mobil.

.

Manik mata Naruto dan Menma masih sama-sama melebar akibat masih belum bisa mengatur nafas begitu pertandingan selesai.

"Itu bahaya sekali dattebayo!" Naruto merinding sendiri mengingat pertandingan yang sangat mendebarkan tadi.

Beberapa temannya langsung megerumuni mobil Naruto begitu blonde Namikaze memberhentikan mobilnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang untuk lebih menenangkan jantungnya lagi sebelum turun.

"Nice, fight bro!" Tinju pelan Sasuke menyadi sambutan pertama yang diterima Naruto setelah berhasil mengalahkan sepupunya.

"Yeeeeee! Kau benar-benar luar biasa Naruto!" siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee yang sudah heboh.

"Huaah, ya ampun apa kalian tahu jantungku serasa mau copot menghadapi dia. Untung saja aku gak kenapa-kenapa." Naruto langsung curhat tentang pengalamannya melawan Menma.

"Naruto-kun, i-ini minum dulu." Hinata dengan pengertiannya sudah membawakan Naruto minum.

"Wah terimkasih, Hinata-chan baik deh." Belum sempat Naruto mengambil minuman dari Hinata tapi tangan seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu menyerobotnya dan meminumnya dengan santai.

"Menma! Kembalikan minumanku!" Bentak Naruto kesal begitu melihat pemuda berambut hitam seenaknya mencuri minumannya. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada disana.

"Ya ampun malangnya nasibku padahal aku parkir disamping Naruto, tapi kenapa yang dipedulikan hanya Naruto saja hah ? Aku juga haus tau!" Ujarnya santai sambil merujuk.

"Toeng!" Jidat semua yang menggerumuni Naruto langsung terangkat.

"K-kau kenapa bisa sesantai itu, apa kau tidak marah setelah ini?" Sakura sangat tercekat melihat Menma bisa sesantai itu dihadapan mereka. Setahu mereka wakil akatsuki sangatlah dingin dan jarang berekspresi ketika bertemu dengan klub lain.

"Memangnya kenapa ada yang salah?" Bola mata black onixnya diputar bosan. Wajahnya juga menampakkan tampang bête.

"Bukan, hanya saja kami sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikapmu dari yang kami tahu." Untuk saat ini ternyata Kakashi yang angkat bicara.

"Oh itu, habisnya di klub gak ada yang bisa diajak bercanda sih. Beda benget sama yang satu ini." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan evil smirk miliknya. Tahu-tahu tangan panjang Menma sudah mengusak-asik rambut pirang adik sepupu.

Naruto cemberut sembari menyampar tangan Menma dengan galak.

"Sudah hentikan bodoh, belum puas kamu bikin aku hampir kena serangan jantung mendadak!" Bentak Naruto dengan kesal.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu bodoh!" Menma menonyol kepala Naruto.

"Ouch! Apa pantas kau berkata begitu sementara kau hampir menabrakku!" Kata Naruto keras-keras.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menabrakmu, yang ada kenapa kau menghalangi pandanganku ketika tikungan. Kelakuanmu itu jauh lebih berbahaya tau!"Elak Menma tidak terima.

Blue safire bertatapan tajam dengan black onix.

"Pokoknya tindakanmu itu berbahaya!" kata Naruto emosi sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya pada hidung Menma.

"Bukannya kau sama saja!Baka!" elak Menma lagi.

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Bugh! Bugh!" Sebuah pukulan dengan botol plastic melayang kekepala mereka masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Menma dan Naruto berbarengan pada si pelaku pemukulan. Gadis beriris viridian dengan surai softpink menatap mereka angker.

"_Itu baru gadisku!"_ Kalau ini jelas teriakan hati sang Uchiha yang merasa senang kekasihnya bisa menghentikan pertengkaran dua orang tolol yang sama-sama berbahaya.

"Berisik, sekarang bukan waktunya bertengkar tentang hal tidak penting. Sekarang aku yang ambil alih. Menma! Kutanya mau apa kau kesini?" Kemarahan gadis Haruno tak dinyana berhasil membuat mereka membicarakan pembicaraan yang selayaknya.

"Kan sudah kubilang cari Naruto." Katanya Jujur dengan nada takut.

"Alasan lain?" Tanya Sakura galak.

"Kata Bibi Kushina jangan pulang lebih dari jam 11 malam." Ujarnya baru teringat pesan sang bibi.

Mendengar tuturan Menma ia reflek memandang jam pada layar handphonenya. Jam handphonenya menunjukkan pukul 22.47.

"Gila hampir jam jam 11, kita bisa dimarahi Kaa-san." Naruto dan Menma langsung panik mengetahui pukul berapa sekarang.

"Serius?" Menma ikut-ikutan panik. Wajar saja ia langsung ketakutan pasalnya kedekatan dengan keluarga Namikaze tidak hanya sebatas persaudaraan tapi sudah layaknya anggota keluarga. Bibi Kushina tidak akan segan mendamprat Menma jika ikut-ikutan melakukan kesalahan.

"Bagaimana dong, ini gara-gara kau! Mana belum antar pulang Hinata-chan lagi!" Katanya panik sambil mondar-mandir.

"Ya sudah ayo pulang!" Bocah berambut hitam itu sudah nylonong aja masuk mobil pinjaman keluarga namikaze.

"Naruto-kun pulang saja, lagi pula disini ada Neji-Nii. Aku bisa pulang bersamanya." Kata Hinata dengan lirih.

Wajah Naruto sumpringah. "Kau memang baik Hinata!" Katanya sambil memeluk Hinata. Tak ayal pelukan singkat dari Naruto cukup membuat Hinata serasa melayang sampai sang pemuda blonde melepas pelukannya.

"Gomen semuanya kami pulang dulu!" Setelah mengucapkan salam singkat perpisahan kedua mobil langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Untuk kali ini bukan sebuah pertandingan melainkan ajang untuk menyelamatkan diri dari amukan sang orangtua.

"Udah gini doang? Gak asik!" Shikamaru yang baru saja bangun dari tidur langsung angkat bicara begitu kedua mobil sudah tidak tampak lagi.

"Kalau gini sepertinya emang meraka cocok jadi saudara. Lihat aja selesai pertandingan gak ada konfirmasi sama sekali. Bahkan Menma terlihat cuek banget ketika kalah dari Naruto." Itachi turut menyumbangkan pendapatnya soal kejadian ini.

"Memang, asal kalian tahu bahkan Menma tadi memberiku ini." Tangan Gaara membawa juntaian kertas foto ukuran 4x6. Gaara sedikit horror begitu melihat apa yang diberikan Menma.

"Sret!"

Sekitar belasan foto menjuntai dari tangan Gaara. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada foto-foto yang ditunjukkan Gaara. Ekspresi mereka beragam, ada yang shock, heran, takjub, bahkan sampai mesum. Rangkaian foto itu berisi foto-foto seorang cewek manis berambut pirang panjang dengan pakaian minim yang seksi. Meski menampakkan wajah cemberut gadis/ Naruto pakai penampilan cewek terlihat sangat manis.

"Ini yang Menma berikan?" Diantara mereka hanya Kakashi yang masih bisa menampakkan wajah datar.

Gaara mengangguk malu dengan foto yang ia bawa. "Katanya ini hadiah untukku karena telah mengalahkannya."

"Hmmmm?" Kakashi mengumam sejenak.

"Cantik, ini siapa ya?" Tanyanya polos

"Gubrak!" Mereka harus mengalami sweatdrop masal dengan kelakuan kelakuan ketua Night. Ck..ck..ck..benar-benar kurang berwibawa orang satu ini.

.

.

"Minggirlah!" Kata seseorang berambut hitam kepada seseorang.

"Ssssssst, nanti ketahuan Kaa-san!" Desis remaja berambut blonde.

"Pelankan suaramu Naru!" Menma memperingatkan. Dua remaja itu saat ini sedang asik mengendap-endap layaknya kucing yang mau mencuri ikan. Eits mereka bukannya mau mencuri ikan tapi sedang berusaha masuk rumah Naruto tanpa ketahuan Kushina. Tapi sepertinya keduanya terlalu bodoh untuk membodohi orang yang jauh lebih tua.

"Ctek!" Tiba-tiba lampu ruang tamu telah menyala menampakkan Minato yang duduk manis dan Kusina sedang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah angker.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Interogasi Kushina langsung menghujam keduannya.

Naruto dan Menma seketika terdiam.

"Ekh ano-itu, eng-" Naruto tidak bisa berkata satu patah katapun. Kalau Menma jangan ditanya lagi bahkan menatap bibinya saja ia tidak berani.

"Kalian berdua habis bertanding ya?" Tanya Minato sambil tersenyum santai.

"Sini kalian berdua!" Perintah Kushina pada dua bocah yang persis seperti anak kucing kecebur sungai.

"Tu-tunggu bi, kami bisa jelaskan." Jawab Menma terbata-bata.

"Penjelasannya nanti, sini kalian!" Kushina sudah menampakkan kegalakannya, mata indahnya juga telah berubah menjadi kilatan amarah.

Naruto dan Menma mau tidak mau mendekat pada Kushina.

"Cuci tangan, cuci kaki,gosok gigi lalu tidur!" Dekte Kushina pada keduanya. Sontak saja mereka terkejut.

"Bibi/Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto dan Menma berbarengan dengan heran.

"TIDUR!" Tangan kanan Kushina sudah terangkat tanda perintah harus dipatuhi.

"Hai!" Mereka langsung patuh pada Kushina meski tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Sudahlah Kushi-chan, kau jangan marah begitu hanya karena tidak bisa melihat pertandingan Naruto melawan Menma." Bujuk Minato manis setelah mereka tinggal berdua di ruang tamu.

"Omong sih gampang, bujuk Naru bertanding itu susah tau! Ini lagi Kakashi kasih infonya telat!" Gerutu Kushina sebal. Meski sudah tidak muda nyatanya obsesinya pada dunia balap malam belum sepenuhnya luntur pada diri Kushina.

"Sudahlah, lagipula kita sudah tau hasilnya kalau Naru menang. Senyum dong akhirnya putra kita mewarisi gen-mu." Kata Minato setengah gak rela karena Naru-nya harus sedikit bengal mengikuti Kushina.

"Huh tetap saja aku sebal!" Gerutu Kushina membalik badan lalu pergi kekamar meninggalkan sang suami.

Minato menghela nafas. "Huh, apa sih maunya Kushina itu?"

.

.

.

Naruto memandangi bulan sabit yang bersinar indah dikawasan KDS. Mata blue safirnya sejenak tertutup untuk menikmati hembusan angin malam yang entah mengapa menyejukkan hatinya yang sedang dirundung kecewa. Sebuah kekecewaan yang ironinya ia buat sendiri. Naruto tidak bisa memungkiri penyesalannya tentang ia tidak bisa berpartisipasi dalam event tahun ini. Semakin mendekati hari kompetesi untuk kelas utama ia semakin merasa kecewa pada dirinya. Ia merutuki nasibnya yang hanya bisa melihat teman-temannya asik berlatih untuk persiapan. Bahkan sang sepupu yang tadinya berniat liburan mengubah niatannya dengan berlatih bersama teman-teman Naruto.

"Kenapa kau disini sendirian Naruto?" Tanya seseorang memecah lamunannya. Ia reflek menengok pada sulung Uchiha yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Aku memang sedang ingin sendiri, Itachi-Nii."Jawabnya simpul diiringi senyuman.

"Sepertinya kau sedang sedih Naruto." Duga Itachi begitu melihat wajah sendu Naruto.

"Aku hanya kecewa pada diriku sendiri." Timpal Naruto lirih.

Bersambung

Thank to

uchiha ren : Iya ini udah update .

Yukkiteru-sama : Aduh maaf mereka disini selingan. Porsinya kurang banyakkah?Gomen! Terimakasih

yusagie : He he begitulah emang konsepnya begitu kok. Terimakasih

namizuki naruto : Ternyata ada yang suka Menma masuk ya. Terimakasih

Aden L kazt : Ada di chapter ini oke. He he he sebenarnya AN aja gak begitu paham maklum sya perempuan kak. *didapuk karena curcol*

CindyAra : Terimakasih^_^

ANEmoNE : Sudah update! Terimakasih

WIKAN : He he he biarlah waktu yang menjawab. Terimakasih

kaname : Gak dong! Sesuai janji kan. Terimakasih sudah menunggu

leehyunseok99 : Ho ho ho iya-iya dilanjut. Terimakasih

Miss kurama-chan: Terimakasih udah suka. Saya payah tentang berbau romance T.T *pundung*

LavenderBhity : Update! Terimakasih

NamikazeNoah: Sengaja, Piss! *dilempari sandal* Terimakasih

Natsuya32 : Oke, terimakasih udah riview!

AzuraCantlye : Benarkah! Hikz author terharu. Terimakasih banyak!

Lalapoh: Terimakasih ^_^

Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi : oke,oke! Terimakasih

Dobe Hilang : Ya ya ya, Ough Naru tetep anak baik kok! Terimakasih

Abi putraramadhan : He he dilanjut! Terimakasih.

All Guest & Pembaca: Terimakasih banyak.

About Chapter 13

Piuh! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Lama? Iyalah. Kegiatan saya benar-benar melelahkan bahkan otak aja lelah. Ho ho ho seharian author gak bisa bangun! Saya sepertinya harus minta maaf pula untuk chapter ini feelnya kurang. Author dimaafin kan? Ya ya ya! Okelah kalau begitu sebagai penutup saya masih meminta kesediaannya untuk memberikan kritikan, saran, tanggapan, opini dari para senpai untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Berminat memberi riview?

Terimakasih


	14. Chapter 14

Speed of Destiny

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship and Family

Present: AN Narra

Chapter 14

Disalah satu tikungan jalanan KDS tampak dua mobil yang saling berebut posisi terdepan. Mobil Mitsubishi lancer evo IV berwarna dark blue milik Sasuke tepat dibelakang sebuah mobil subaru impreza WRX modif berwarna hitam dengan aksen api merah milik Menma.

"Rupanya kau cukup merepotkan juga Uchiha!" Menma cukup terkejut ternyata ia juga bisa direpotkan oleh seorang Uchiha. Mitsubishi lancer evo IV Sasuke kini telah menempel Menma dari luar dan sialnya sang wakil ketua telat bereaksi sehingga posisinya sekarang terkunci. Menma menduga Sasuke akan melakukan over power layaknya teknik yang digunakan Naruto untuk menyalipnya. Sebagai antisipasi ia menaikkan kecepatannya dan menggunakan rem tangan untuk mengikuti alur tikungan untuk menutup gerakan Sasuke.

"Ini yang kutunggu!" Evil Smirk Uchiha Sasuke mengembang begitu melihat pergerakan Menma yang sudah ia prediksi. Ia sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk menjebak Menma.

Sasuke bukannya melakukan over power tapi justru melakukan Power Slide untuk melewati Menma. Bungsu Uchiha menginjak pedal gas sampai habis dan mengontrol arah mobil dengan setir untuk menyalip Menma selepas tikungan.

"Apa kau lupa, mobilku ini sudah hasil modif! Melakukan Power Slide tidak akan jadi masalah." Sasuke amat senang rencanannya berhasil.

"Sial!" Gumam Menma. Ia lupa bahwa mobil Sasuke memiliki mesin bertenaga besar berbeda dengan mobil Naruto yang belum sama sekali kena modif. Mata black onixnya kembali focus kedepan untuk mengamati pergerakan mobil Sasuke. Kalau sudah begini ia harus menyusun rencana lain untuk mengalahkan pemuda yang berjuluk Prince of Night.

.

Itachi memandangi serius wajah murung putra semata wayang keluarga Namikaze. Ia cukup bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya hanya bisa memandangi teman-temannya berjuang keras sementara mereka hanya bisa menonton. Dalam klub Night , disana Itachi statusnya bukan sebagai pembalap melainkan lebih sebagai teknisi. Kalau Itachi mau sebenarnya ia bisa saja menjadi layaknya Sasuke mengingat gen Uchiha yang jenius juga menurun padanya namun ia tipe orang yang suka bekerja dibalik layar. Melihat hasil kerjanya bisa berguna bagi orang lain sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

"Itachi-Nii apa sudah benar-benar tidak ada cara lain untuk masuk kembali?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu pada sulung Uchiha. Wajah kepasrahan terpampang jelas pada paras tampan sang Namikaze.

"Jadi itukah masalahmu, Naru?" Akhirnya Itachi menemukan masalah yang membuat Naruto murung. Mata black onixnya ikut prihatin akan nasib Naruto yang memang peluang untuk tahun ini sudah tertutup.

"Maaf, yang bisa masuk kelas utama hanya mereka yang lolos penyisihan." Katanya hati-hati dengan nada yang halus. "Kau sudah tahu peraturannya kan?"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Aku ini tidak terlalu bodoh ya Itachi-Nii?"

Ia sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya yang menawan sambil menatap bintang yang nampak terlihat indah dari tempatnya duduk.

"He he he, tidak ! Kau tidak bodoh. Tapi mungkin kau bisa dikatakan sedikit telat saja. Semangatlah Naru, kan masih ada tahun depan!" Tangan kanan Itachi sudah menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sahabat adiknya dengan maksud untuk menenangkan.

"Sayangnya tahun depan aku tidak akan bisa ikut." Balas Naruto sedih sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Loh kenapa?" Tanya Itachi bingung. Jelas ia menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir dengan perkataan Naruto. Apa jangan-jangan dia sakit parah trus waktu hidupnya tinggal sebentar lagi. Bayangan imajinasi Itachi sudah seperti cerita yang di tv. Tokoh utama sakit parah trus mati.

"Soalnya aku." Naruto sedikit ragu mengatakan alasannya. Ia sudah memikirkan ini jauh sebelum ia mulai tertarik dunia balap. Naruto tidak bisa mempertaruhkan masa depannya begitu saja untuk dunia yang baru saja mulai ia masuki.

"Jangan katakan kau sakit parah, dan waktu hidupmu sebentar lagi." Dugaan gaje Itachi langsung meluncur bebas dari otaknya.

"Hieee?" Pekik Naruto kaget. Ia sudah pasang cengo dan sweatdrop memandangi sulung Uchiha.

"Amit-amit! Ya Tuhan jangan sampai aku seperti itu. Kau ini kebanyakan nonton sinetron Itachi-Nii!" Jawab Naruto untuk meluruskan imajinasi Itachi yang ngawurnya ke level akut.

"Lalu apa masalahmu, hah?" Itachi kembali berubah menjadi sosok yang serius. Ia memijit dahinya pertanda pusing. Naruto berbisik ditelinga Itachi.

"Menurutmu bagaimana keputusanku?" Naruto coba meminta pendapat pada Itachi. Ia berharap bisa mendapat jawaban yang tepat dari Kakak Sasuke.

"Kukira kau sudah cukup besar untuk menentukan sendiri Naru. Ambilah sekiranya itu baik untukmu."Balas Itachi diiringi senyuman hangat.

"Hah itu sih benar-benar akan jadi waktu yang lama!" Desah Naruto sambil cemberut.

"Kau kan masih bisa bertanding melawan teman-temanmu, kurasa tidak ada pengaruhnya kau ikut event balap atau tidak. Kenyataannya kau masih unggul diantara mereka." Terang Itachi sedikit mencibir Naruto.

"Haah tetap saja, lama!" Naruto masih menjawab dengan cemberut. Itachi tertawa memandangi sahabat adiknya yang ternyata sedang galau.

"Oh ya apa kau besok akan ikut ke Otogakure untuk menonton? Informasi terbarunya kelas utama akan dilaksanakan disana loh." Itachi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan Naruto.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu," Jawab Naruto tidak yakin sambil menggidikan bahu. Kedua kakinya sudah ia ayun-ayunkan untuk menutupi keraguannya.

"Huh, kau itu sepertinya cocok disebut tuan penuh kejutan Naruto." Timpal Itachi pasrah.

Naruto tertawa lebar. "Begitulah ,Dattebayo!"

"Ng ngomong-ngomong apa latihan Sasuke dengan Menma sudah selesai?" Naruto baru sadar jika sepupunya yang paling menyebalkan sedang bertanding dengan sang sahabat berambut ayam.

"Rupanya kau disini Naruto! Handfone gak aktif ! Kucari kemana-mana ternyata malah asik ngobrol dengan Itachi-Nii!" Suara orang ketiga masuk diantara Naruto dan Itachi. Mereka dua reflek memandang sosok pendatang baru yang baru saja datang. Gaara pemuda berambut merah kini berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Oh hai Gaara, tumben gak nyusul Shika tidur!" Ejek Naruto pada Gaara. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Gaara memang tukang hobi tidur nomor dua selain Shikamaru tentunya.

Gaara memutar matanya bosan. "Hei hobi tidurku tidak separah Shika!" Gaara mengelak tuduhan Naruto.

" Kita perlu berkumpul untuk membicarakan strategi di Oto nanti. Kau dan Itachi ditunggu yang lain di base!" Katanya langsung mengutarakan maksud mencari Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo Itachi-Nii!" Kata naruto seraya bangkit dari duduknya mengajak Itachi untuk berjalan mengikuti Gaara.

.

Posisi belum berubah sejak Sasuke mendahului Menma. Sang pemuda Uchiha benar-benar memperhitungkan segalanya secara matang untuk menghadapi Menma. Hasilnya ia masih bisa mengontrol pergerakannya agar tidak membuka celah sedikitpun kepada Menma.

Dari balik kemudinya sang Uzumaki justru masih terlihat santai sambil terus memantau pergerakan bungsu Uchiha. Setelah cukup lama dibelakang Sasuke ia mulai bisa membaca kemampuan dan taktiknya.

"Adik kecil, Sasuke Uchiha, Sabaku no Gaara, Hatake Kakashi dan Akasuna no Sasori mereka benar-benar akan menyulitkan!" Komentar Menma secara jujur. Mata black onixnya semakin bergairah jika mengumamkan lawan-lawan yang berhasil menyulitkannya beberapa hari ini.

Genggaman stirnya mengerat begitu mendekati tikungan. Ia menekan kopling lalu memindahkan ke gigi 2. Menma menekan gas sampai sekitar 4000-5000 RPM. Tanpa ragu ia melepas kopling untuk memperoleh putaran kuat pada ban. Dalam seketika bagian belakang mobilnya melintir melewati Sasuke pada tikungan. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi kecapakapannya karena sepenuhnya kendali mobil ditangannya.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat hingga Sasuke tidak mampu berbuat apapaun. Berakhirlah sudah pertandingan antara Sasuke dan Menma dengan hasil kemenangan sang wakil Akatsuki. Nampaknya Menma masih akan menjadi tembok tebal yang harus dilalui dalam pertandingan nanti. Begitu mereka turun mereka sudah melihat teman-teman mereka sudah berkumpul seperti merundingkan sesuatu. Mau tidak mau Menma dan Sasuke harus berjalan bersama menuju kerumunan.

"Pertandingan bagus Uchiha!" Puji Menma begitu ia berjalan disamping Sasuke. Semenjak Menma liburan di rumah Naruto ia sekarang memang jadi ekornya Naruto, kemanapun ada Naruto pasti ada Menma termasuk sesi latihan ini. Jadi jangan heran jika Menma bisa akrab juga dengan teman-teman Naruto.

"Kau ternyata lawan yang hebat."Timpal Sasuke membalas pujian Menma.

"Ahh kau ini bisa saja, ho ho ho aku jadi kepedean nih dipuji Pangeran Night!" Kata Menma sok centil. Hasilnya tentu aja Sasuke langsung illfeel dan reflek sedikit menjauh darinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi dari segi sifat Menma aslinya sama kacaunya dengan Naruto yang berisik dan tolol. Bedanya cuma Menma bisa terlihat stoic saat di klubnya.

"Apa kami ketinggalan jauh?" Tanya pada Sasuke begitu sampai pada ketua Night Kakashi yang terlihat memimpin diskusi.

"Kalian sudah selesai rupanya. Tenang saja yang kami bicarakan hanya tentang sistem main besok untuk kelas utama." Ujar Kakashi dengan berwibawa. Untuk saat ini jelas Kakashi sedang menjadi sosok yang terpandang dan berwibawa dimata anak buahnya. Kakashi baru saja berbincang dengan yang lain mengenai cara-cara memperoleh poin untuk kelas utama nanti. Menma yang baru pertama kali ikut bergabung cukup terkejut melihat seluruh peserta yang maju ke kelas utama bisa sekompak ini walau berbeda tim. Hal-hal yang detail untuk memperoleh poin maksimal disampaikan secara gamblang oleh Kakashi seolah tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka.  
Harus Menma akui orang Konoha lebih kompak dibandingkan peserta dari asalnya. Sekarang ia tidak heran mengapa kawasan Konoha memiliki banyak driver yang berkelas.

Menma duduk disamping saudara sepupunya yang justru tampak tidak memperhatikan Kakashi. Dilihatnya sang sepupu malah asik sendiri memainkan game dalam handfonenya.

"Hei Naru kenapa kau tak memperhatikan?" Tanya Menma pada sepupunya dengan berbisik.

"Buat apa, aku nggak ikut bodoh!" Ujar Naruto mengingatkan Menma. Begitu tiba dirumah seusai pertandingan pertamannya dengan Menma, Naruto memang sudah menceritakan semua kondisinya pada sang sepupu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya tertawa rendah.

"Iya-iya coba kamu ikut pasti akan seru! Kalau kamu ikut lumayan kita bisa taruhan seperti biasa!" Jawab Menma asal.

Naruto memandang heran Menma. "Apa otakmu itu hanya isinya taruhan saja bila bertemu denganku!" Rengut Naruto kesal.

Menma tertawa dan membuat yang lain langsung menoleh. Ketua Night Kakashi langsung mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada orang yang tadi tertawa. "Apa ada yang lucu Menma?" Tanya Kakashi dengan wajah serius.

"Ah tidak-tidak maaf ." Jawab Menma gugup gara-gara jadi pusat perhatian.

"Baiklah!" Tatapan Kakashi kemudian beralih pada Naruto yang duduk disamping Menma.

"Naruto bersediakah kau membantu kami di Oto nanti?" Kakashi saat ini benar-benar menjadi sosok yang serius sekarang.

"Bagaimana yah, aku harus izin Kaa-san dan Tou-san dulu. Lagipula Otogakure cukup jauh dan disana tidak bisa sehari saja." Naruto bukannya menolak permintaan Kakashi tapi dia jujur memang belum bisa memberi jawaban jika tidak ada izin dari orang tuannya.

Menma secara reflek merangkul sang sepupu dengan senyum jail. "Tenang aja soal perizinan serahkan saja padaku." Kata Menma penuh keyakinan seraya menyunggingkan evil smirknya yang khas.

.

**Jalanan Otogakure untuk pertandingan H-2**

Sebuah mobil subaru impreza WRX modif berwarna hitam dengan aksen api merah melaju dengan cepat menuruni daerah down-hill Otogakure. Mobil itu meluncur dengan apik disetiap tikungan. Mobil itu memang milik Menma namun untuk sementara kemudi stir sedang berada ditangan seorang pemuda pirang dengan status sepupu Menma. Naruto dengan terampil melahap medan Otogakure tanpa kesulitan meskipun ini baru uji cobanya yang kedua.

"Mobil ini hebat, tipe mobil ini memang cocok untuk balapan." Kata Naruto takjub. Sekarang ia tidak heran mengapa Menma bisa dikatakan driver hebat. Selain skill Menma yang mumpuni ia juga mempunyai mobil yang bisa bersinergi baik dengan kemampuannya.

Dengan mobil itu Naruto bisa menikmati sensasi lain dalam mengemudi. Ia sedikit tertawa ketika ia bisa melakukan teknik Feint/Scandinavian Flick dengan sempurna padahal sangat jarang ia melakukannya dengan baik. Teknik Feint merupakan teknik menikung yang mayoritas digunakan oleh pereli professional, bisa melakukannya dengan baik tentu menjadi kebanggan tersendiri baginya. Untuk orang amatir teknik ini akan jadi sulit karena teknik ini dilakukan dengan cara memindahkan bobot kendaraan ke luar dengan cara memutar setir ke arah luar tikungan. Selanjutnya harus cepat-cepat memutar balik setir sehingga bagian belakang mobil bergeser. Efeknya tentu adalah kecepatan membelok saat menikung.

Hampir setengah lintasan Naruto masih menikmati sensasi memacu mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi milik Menma. Meskipun masih terbesit rasa takut akan bahaya yang akan datang namun nampaknya rasa senang akan naiknya adrenalin lebih mendominasi diri Naruto saat ini. Buktinya adalah ia tanpa ragu menggunakan seluruh skill yang telah dipelajari dari guru Iruka untuk menempuh jalanan Otogakure yang nantinya akan dijadikan tempat pertandingan.

Miris memang, Naruto di Otogakure bukan untuk bertanding namun lebih untuk membantu teman-temannya dalam menentukan strategi menaklukan jalanan Otogakure. Kakashi yang notabene pemain lama bisa melihat kemampuan Naruto sangatlah cakap untuk melakukan assessment dini untuk menganalisa jalanan Otogakure. Untuk itulah malam ini Naruto berada di jalanan Otogakure yaitu membuat penilaian.

"Sepertinya mobil Menma jenis mobil rear wheel drive (RWD), ini sih memang cocok untuk sebagai mobil drift. Pantas saja ini nyaman untuk melakukan teknik Power Slide." Naruto sedikit menggumam sembari membelokkan kemudinya.

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto dijalanan sepi itu benar-benar mengagumkan. Kecepatan dan teknik benar-benar berakselerasi padu sehingga menampilkan sisi seni dari drifting. Jika saja ada orang yang melihatnya pastilah akan berdecak kagum dengan kemampuannya.

Apa itu sebenarnya drifting?

Drifting adalah sebuah seni ketrampilan teknik mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi yang dibarengi dengan kontrol mobil. Drifting merupakan teknik menyetir di mana pengemudi berusaha membuat agar mobilnya berada dalam posisi miring dan meluncur dari sisi ke sisi pada kecepatan tinggi selama mungkin dan tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya.

Kesenangan Naruto nampaknya sebentar lagi akan usai karena mobilnya akan segera memasuki garis finish. Setelah beberapa saat ia sudah bisa melihat teman-temannya sedang menunggu laporannya. Dengan mulus ia memarkirkan mobil milik sang wakil ketua akatsuki tepat disamping mobil milik teman-temannya.

.

.

Sasuke tidak percaya melihat empat lembar keterangan seukuran folio yang baru saja ia terima dari Naruto. "Kenapa sih kamu harus pinternya hal-hal begini, coba kalau setiap ulangan jawabnya bisa sedetail ini!" cibir Sasuke pada sahabatnya.

Siapa yang tidak heran dengan keterangan yang diberikan Naruto tentang seluruh detail jalanan mulai dari tingkat kesulitan dan saran-saran teknik yang baik digunakan bisa ditulis seorang Naruto yang notabene ulangan aja nyontek. Sungguh tanda tanya besar bagi otak Sasuke.

Naruto bertumpu pada kedua tangannya sambil tertawa lebar. "Ada yang kurang?" tanyanya santai.

"Gak, kuharap kamu kalau ulangan bisa sepintar ini!" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada heran seraya menenteng hasil laporan yang baru saja ditulis Naruto.

"Sas, difoto copy dong!" pinta Menma. Tentunya pemuda berambut hitam satu ini tidak mau ketinggalan informasi sepenting ini.

"Kerja bagus Naruto!" Kata Kakashi pada putra Minato.

"Nah, Sasuke tolong berikan data itu pada Itachi biar di copy. Tenang saja semua kebagian." Kata Kakashi sambil memandang Menma yang berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Sama-sama !" Cengir Naruto lebar. "Eh ngomong-ngomong mana Hinata dan anak perempuan lainnya kemana?"

"Mereka sedang mencari makan malam untuk kita." Ujar Gaara menjawab Naruto.

Kekasih Hinata itu baru sadar ketika ternyata waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 19:18.

"Pantas jalanan ini masih sepi, ternyata kita datangnya terlalu sore!" Kata Naruto menimpali.

Jalanan Otogakure yang akan dipakai untuk bertanding memang sudah ditutup untuk umum sejak satu hari yang lalu. Hal itu dimaksudkan agar para peserta bisa mencoba medan Otogakure sebelum bertanding.

"Waktu yang tersisa untuk berlatih tinggal besok. Ya ampun, aku jadi gugup memikirkan musuh kita seperti apa?" Keluh Menma pada Naruto. Bukannya mendapat belas kasihan Menma justru dapat deathglere panas dari beberapa orang disana.

"Hei bodoh kau ini seharusnya jadi musuh kami, yang harusnya pusing itu kami bagaimana melawanmu nanti. Lagi pula sepertinya kamu yang kurang ajar nyusup-nyusup daerah orang." Kata Sasuke pedas sambil menuding Menma yang justru tampak pundung.

"Hikz… hikz… hikz…betapa malang nasibku ditinggal ayah bundaku." Nyanyi Menma gaje, tapi untungnya langsung dipotong Naruto dan mendapat bonus gratis deathglare yang membuatnya langsung diam.

.

Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 21:00 dan jalanan di Otogakure kian malam kian ramai. Karena tugas Naruto sudah selesai ia akhirnya lebih memilih untuk berkumpul bersama Itachi, Hinata di salah satu tempat duduk di sudut kawasan Otogakure. Jika tadi pandangannya ia fokuskan pada rekan-rekannya yang berlatih namun sekarang ia justru asik memandangi peserta dari daerah lain. Ia sedikit bergidik ngeri jika melihat tampilan-tampilan orang-orang yang bisa dibilang seram menurut Naruto.

"Ehm Hinata-chan, bukannya kau driver juga lantas kenapa kau tahun ini tidak ikut?" Naruto sekarang baru tersadar ia tidak menanyakan alasan Hinata tidak ikut kompetisi ini. Setahu Naruto gadis manis ini bisa dibilang cukup mempunyai peringkat. Naruto sekarang sedikit heran kenapa kekasihnya ini bisa duduk manis disampingnya dan sama sekali tidak terlihat memiliki hawa nafsu untuk ikut kompetisi seperti teman yang lain.

"Eng Ano, semenjak kejadian dengan Shion aku sudah putuskan tidak ingin membuat Naruto khawatir." Jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu disertai memerahnya pipi putih Hinata. Apapun pembicaraan dengan Naruto memang selalu bisa membuat pipi gadis ini bersemu merah.

"Waw, kau memang pacar yang baik Hinata. Tapi sayangnya kekasih tercintamu malah nyemplung juga ke dunia balap malam." Ledek Itachi pada Naruto yang tentu saja berbalas tatapan tidak terima dari kekasih Hinata.

"Aku gak nyemplung tapi kepleset!" Naruto membalas ledekan Itachi sambil bersedekap.

"Iya kalau udah keplesetkan jatuh juga Naruto." Timpal Itachi balik untuk membalas Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa terkikik kecil. Ini pembicaraan apa sih kenapa yang dibahas malah nyemplung dan kepleset. Benar-benar obrolan para pria memang aneh batin Hinata bersua.

.

Angin malam Otogakure berhembus cukup dingin, hal itu cukup terasa untuk tiga orang pengangguran yang sudah hampir satu jam kerjaannya hanya duduk saja. Mungkin bagi Hinata dan Naruto tidak masalah karena situasi itu sangat mendukung mereka bermesraan. Eits bukan berarti mereka melakukan hal tidak-tidak, meskipun hanya berbincang ringan tapi mereka sangat terlihat jelas jika punya hubungan special. Itachi hanya bisa memandang mereka iri dan bercampur perasaan dongkol karena sedari tadi dikacangin. Oh asmara apa dunia serasa milik berdua dan yang lain hanya numpang lewat.

Pandangan Itachi kemudian ia alihkan pada beberapa orang yang jelas sekarang jadi pusat perhatian. Pria berambut spike orange memang baru saja tiba namun ia sudah menyedot banyak mata untuk menatapnya. Dia ketua akatsuki Nagato Pein pemegang peringkat utama.

"Naruto," panggil Itachi pada remaja yang tengah asik menatap dan berbincang mesra dengan Hinata.

Naruto menoleh malas pada Itachi. "Apa?" tanyanya sambil melotot.

"Apa kau ingin tahu yang namanya Pein? Itu dia yang sedang berdiri disamping Menma." Kata Itachi sambil menunjuk pria yang seumuran dengan Kakashi. Pandangan mata Naruto dan Hinata langsung melihat apa yang ditunjuk Itachi. Disana mereka melihat seorang pria berambut orange dengan gaya spike, menggunakan kemeja putih yang dikeluarkan serta jeans hitam yang jadi bawahannya. Pria dengan penampilan setengah formal,dengan melihat saja Naruto bisa merasakan wibawa seorang ketua meskipun penampilannya tidak meyakinkan.

Untuk beberapa saat iris blue safire Naruto tidak berpaling dari Pein. Hanya dengan melihat Pein saja entah mengapa membuat Naruto jadi semangat sendiri.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzt….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzt…zzzzzzzzzt!" Handphone Naruto bergetar. Dengan sigap ia melihat nama yang muncul dari layar telephone.

"Halo, ada apa Sas?" Jawab Naruto santai dan kalem. Pendengarannya ia pasang baik-baik untuk informasi yang akan disampaikan Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Ya baiklah, aku akan kesana." Jawab Naruto dengan nada malas. Handphone miliknya segera ia masukkan kembali dalam saku lalu menghadap Itachi dan Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Itachi langsung bereakasi.

"Ketiga wilayah mengajak melakukan sesi latihan satu putaran. Aku hanya disuruh kumpul ke base Utara!" ujar Naruto memberi jawaban pada Itachi.

"Oh begitu, ayo kita kesana." Kata Itachi memberi komando untuk menuju tempat yang telah disepakati.

.

.

Sesampainya ditempat yang dijanjikan Naruto langsung menghampiri kerumunan Sasuke dan yang lain. Dari pandangan dan raut wajah mereka jelas menampakkan ekspresi ketegangan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," Ujar Kakashi begitu melihat orang yang penting bergabung di antara mereka.

Naruto bingung. "Ada masalah apa?"

"Kami butuh saranmu, masing-masing wilayah akan melakukan uji coba bersama dengan sistem satu navigator dan satu driver. Kami memintamu untuk terlibat menjadi salah satunya." Ujar Kakashi menimang.

"Kakashi Nii-san bercanda, aku tidak ikut kompetisi ini. Memangnya boleh seperti itu?" Kata Naruto tidak yakin.

"Ini belum pertandingan, akan lebih menguntungkan jika kita bisa mengorek informasi lawan. Nah siapa yang akan kau pilih jadi partnermu Naruto?" tanya Kakashi serius.

Ia jujur senang mendapat kesempatan emas seperti ini meskipun tidak ikut. Tapi memilih partner juga sulit karena semua temannya memiliki kemampuan yang sama. Ekor matanya kemudian ia alihkan pada Sasuke.

"Eng aku pilih Teme! " kata Naruto spontan. Menurutnya Sasuke adalah orang yang cocok jadi partnernya mengingat kemampuan menangkap informasi baru sangatlah baik.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau begitu pilihanmu. Kusampaikan saja, dugaanku yang akan maju dari Usuzhio adalah Menma dan Pein mengingat mereka yang terbaik. Untuk Iwagakure adalah Jugo dan Suigetsu. Dapatkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya." Perintah Kakashi pada mereka berdua.

"Hai!" Jawab Sasuke dan Naruto kompak. Mereka langsung berjalan menuju tempat yang ditentukan. Tepat sesuai dugaan Kakashi, Sasuke sudah melihat ke empat orang itu kumpul. Begitu mereka datang reflek semua pandangan langsung mengarah pada mereka terutama pada sosok Naruto yang asing bagi mereka.

"Huaaaaaaa, kenapa kamu yang maju?"Tuding Menma sarkatis. Lepas sudah topeng stoic Menma jika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Pein, Suigetsu dan Jugo menatap intens Naruto.

"Siapa kamu? Sepertinya baru kali ini melihatmu." Kata Suigetsu meremehkan.

Naruto tersenyum seraya membungkuk. "Namikaze Naruto, navigator Sasuke malam ini. Kalian memang tidak mengenalku karena aku bukan driver." Ujarnya sopan.

Menma memutar bola matanya mendengar pengakuan Naruto. "Statusnya doang yang bukan!" celetuknya dengan asal.

"Baiklah tidak masalah, yang penting kita segera mulai saja." Kata Pein angkat bicara untuk segera memulai latihan pertandingan.

"Ini serius lawan dia?" Tunjuk Menma pada Naruto dengan kuyu. Menma sangat tahu kemampuan sepupunya seperti apa, liburan kemarin ia sempat bertanding beberapa kali dengan sepupunya. Dari enam kali pertandingan Menma hanya bisa mengalahkannya dua kali. Agregat itu lebih besar dibanding kekalahannya dengan Pein.

"Saatnya membalasmu baka, memangnya aku tidak tahu foto nista itu kau berikan pada Gaara. Kita bertaruh!" bisik Naruto ketika lewat disamping Menma. Senyum maut sudah tersungging di wajah Naruto. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengetahui foto nista dirinya sudah sampai ketangan Gaara gara-gara Menma, tentu ia sangat marah namun ia coba tahan agar tidak merusak konsentrasi teman-temannya ketika latihan. Entah terilhami apa ia bisa berpikiran jahil saat seperti ini.

Menma menelan ludah pasrah. "_Sial, kalau aku kalah tentu Naruto akan balas dendam, tidaaaaaak!" _teriak batin Menma terguncang.

Meskipun ini statusnya hanya latihan namun mereka benar-benar terlihat serius. Apa lagi Naruto yang sudah punya motif dan Motivasi lain untuk menang. Yah meski otak kedua saudara sepupu itu memang rada-rada konslet tapi tetap akan menjadi bumbu menarik lain latihan ini.

Semua sudah siap di mobil masing-masing. Pein yang akan dinavigatori oleh Menma sudah bersiap di mobil Nissan 240SX berwarna hitam-orange milik Pein dan Suigetsu-Jugo di mobil Nissan 350Z berwarna biru awan milik Suigetsu.

"Tuker posisi!" Perintah Sasuke pada Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tidak paham.

"Ya ampun, kau yang mengemudi aku yang mengamati. Kalau aku yang mengemudi gak menguntungkan, mereka akan tahu gaya balapku. Kau tidak ikut jadi tidak masalah!"Kata Sasuke cepat dan hanya dituruti Naruto.

Bersambung

Aden L kazt : Terjawab di chapter ini. Dengan berat hati author nyatakan Naruto tidak akan ikut.

*Author dihujani sandal*. Alasannya memang alurnya begitu. He he he maaf. Terimakasih

namizuki naruto: Tenang aja Menma masih hebat kok.

Menma: Ho ho ho ho wajib dong!

An : *Beri deathglare Menma* PD luh!

Terimakasih udah riview

Dobe Hilang : Iya memang itu anak saklek. Reaksi Naru gak terimalah. Enaknya kejahilan apa yang pantas untuk anak satu ini ya? Ha ha ha . Oke deh .Terimakasih

i'm WIKAN : Terimakasih.

uchiha ren : Maaf Naru gak bisa ikut. *Hiks author juga sedih* Ya sudah terimakasih riviewnya

kaname : Maklumlah naru kan ababil. Tenang aja pasti terjawab di chapter depan.

abi putraramadhan: Gomen! Meskipun AN cewek sayangnya entah kenapa kalau bikin romance susah banget. Jadi maafin ya. Tapi sepertinya chapter ini lumayan ada kok. Terimakasih

Miss kurama-chan : Terimakasih ^_^

yusagie : iya, Terimakasih ^_^

CindyAra : Udah Update. Terimakasih ^_^

NamikazeNoah : Bener, Enaknya Menma dibalas apa hayo? Terimakasih

Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi: Makasih. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakanmu senpai! Terimakasih

AzuraCantlye : Oke-oke. Terimakasih. Ini sudah Update. ^_^

All Guest dan pembaca: Terimakasih sudah mampir dan mau membaca. Jangan kapok ya? Terimakasih banyak.

Dan yang terakhir saya ucapkan terimakasih pada senpai Rizqi F. yang sudah membantu memberikan referensi untuk fic ini. Ho ho gomen ya senpai, adik kelasmu yang kurang ajar ini se enaknya minta-minta. He he he Piss!

About Chapter 14

Yes! Satu chapter lagi akan tamat. Chapter ini mungkin gak seru tapi akan jadi kunci untuk chapter terakhir. Oke segitu aja, maaf bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dan saya harap kesediaan para senpai untuk memberi kritik, saran dan masukan untuk bisa lebih baik lagi.

Terimakasih

Riview?


	15. Chapter 15

Speed of Destiny

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship and Family

Present: AN Narra

Chapter 15

Malam beranjak semakin larut, suasana malam yang cerah ini sepertinya memang sangat mendukung kelakuan beberapa anak muda untuk melakukan aksi mereka. Tepat digaris start sudah tampak tiga mobil dengan posisi saling berurutan. Penentuan posisi ini dipilih secara acak dan hasilnya mobil Nissan 240SX berwarna hitam-orange orange milik Pein ada diurutan pertama, disusul Nissan 350Z berwarna biru awan milik Suigetsu. Dan diposisi ketiga ada Mitsubishi lancer evo IV berwarna dark blue milik Sasuke.

"Jangan tegang begitu, wajahmu terlihat tambah angker Teme!" Sela Naruto pada sahabatnya yang duduk disebelahnya dengan wajah tegang. Ketegangan sebenarnya bukan hanya milik Sasuke namun juga perwakilan peserta yang lain. Pein, Menma, Jugo, Suiegetsu sudah memfokuskan diri mereka untuk menghadapi sesi ini. Dengan cara ini tentunya mereka akan mendapat informasi tentang peta kekuatan masing-masing wilayah.

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke pendek sambil menoleh pada Naruto yang justru masih menampakkan wajah riang tanpa beban. Meskipun ia hanya duduk dan bersatus navigator tapi tentu ia sudah punya tugas lain yaitu untuk menyerap informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari gerakan lawan.

"Ampun kumat deh, dinginnya!" Ujar Naruto sambil cemberut. Melihat sahabatnya satu ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda akhirnya mau tidak mau pandangan matanya kini ia alihkan ke depan untuk melihat situasi. Benar saja di depan sudah tampak pembawa bendera pertanda sesi akan dimulai.

Situasi di garis start menjadi semakin tegang begitu pembawa bendera memberi aba-aba.

"Tiga!"

"Dua!"

"Satu!"

Ketiga mobil langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan garis start. Tensi panas langsung terasa begitu memasuki tikungan pertama. Suigetsu langsung menghimpit Pein dan siap melakukan penyalipan pada tikungan pertama.

Ekor mata Menma sedikit melirik wajah Pein yang nampak terkejut mendapat perlawanan sedini itu.

"Suigetsu akan melakukan weight transfer, sebaiknya kau segera melakukan pulse untuk overpower. Derajat tikungan sekitar 40 derajat hati-hati." Ujar Menma mengkomando Pein. Mendengar petunjuk Menma yang sigap sedikit membuat Pein bingung pasalnya ia tidak mengenal baik medan ini namun rasa keraguan itu coba ia tepis dan ia lebih memilih melakukan arahan anak buahnya.

Benar dugaan Menma tepat sesaat sebelum memasuki tikungan ia melihat tanda-tanda mobil Nissan 350Z bersiap melakukan aksinya. Tidak mau kecolongan Pein langsung melakukan pengereman disertai pengurangan gigi untuk melakukan pulse. Sesuai intruksi Menma maka ia berhasil mempertahankan posisinya selepas tikungan berkat keberhasilannya mempertahankan kecepatan dan melewati belokan dengan pengambilan sudut yang akurat.

"Ya ampun ini baru tikungan pertama, bisa-bisanya mereka sudah beradu seperti itu." Naruto terperangah dengan aksi kedua mobil didepannya yang sama-sama berambisi. Meskipun begitu Naruto masih menampakkan ketenangannya dibalik kemudi dengan menempel ketat mobil Suiegetsu yang asik sendiri menguntit Pein.

Sasuke melirik Naruto heran. "Bukan saatnya untuk takjub dobe! Sekarang kau harus memutuskan sesuatu!" Gara-gara melihat aksi kedua mobil di depan entah mengapa Sasuke jadi ikut terpancing untuk ambil bagian.

"Sabar dulu kenapa, baru juga dimulai!" Jawab Naruto santai. Meskipun terdengar cuek tapi sebenarnya sepupu Menma ini sudah memikirkan beberapa strategi untuk menghadapi mereka. _"Harus benar-benar dipikirkan dengan kepala dingin, jangan gegabah"_ pikir Naruto matang-matang.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih adem ayem mengekor, rasa kesal karena gagal sudah melanda perwakilan Iwagakure. Niatan mereka memberikan shock terapi dini harus gagal karena ketua akatsuki Pein berhasil mengantisipasi dengan baik.

"Hampir saja berhasil, lihat saja akan kutunjukkan hasil latihanku Pein!" Kata Suiegetsu kembali bersemangat, ia semakin tertantang untuk menyalip Pein sampai-sampai tidak peduli dengan mobil dibelakang mereka. Sedikit blunder ini tertangkap jelas oleh Jugo yang menavigatori Suigetsu.

"Sebaiknya kau juga waspada, mobil itu masih bisa menempel kita." Jugo sedikit melengok kebelakang melihat posisi mobil Sasuke yang menempel ketat mereka. "Waspadalah Sui, jangan hanya terfokus pada Pein."

.

Sejauh ini mobil Pein masih belum dapat digeser posisinya oleh Suigetsu. Dari pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke mereka bisa melihat hampir setiap tikungan mereka selelu bentrok namun tetap saja Pein selalu bisa mengantisipasi dengan baik. Berkat petunjuk-petunjuk Menma yang hampir semuanya akurat tentu sangat memudahkan kerja Pein. Ketua akatsuki itu jadi sedikit tenang karena sang wakil sangat membantunya untuk menghadapi Suigetsu yang perkembangannya sangat diluar dugaan. Namun ketenangan Pein justru berbanding terbalik dengan wajah tegang yang ditunjukkan sang wakil.

"_Sampai kapan kau mau bermain-main Naruto!"_ Batin Menma bertanya. Sudah hampir separuh pertandingan tapi ia sama sekali belum melihat aksi-aksi dari Naruto. Dari beberapa kali bertanding ia sampai bisa menilai situasi apa yang paling rawan jika menghadapi sang sepupu. Jika sepanjang sesi ini dia hanya melihat aksi penempelan Naruto pastinya Menma bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sebentar lagi pasti sepupu pirangnya akan melakukan tindakan yang tak terprediksi dan mematikan. Meskipun ia sudah beberapa kali bertanding Menma tetap saja masih bingung dengan gaya balap Naruto, terkadang ia bisa sangat agresif dan terkadang menjadi tipe yang tenang. Mengingat kekalahan Naruto terjadi ketika sang sepupu lebih terlihat agresif maka sikap tenang ini bisa jadi lebih berbahaya.

"Kerja bagus Menma, sekarang aku hampir mengerti pola yang dipakai Suigetsu!" Kata Pein memecah lamunan pemuda Uzumaki.

"Tak kusangka kau juga bisa jadi navigator yang baik selain jadi rival utamaku." Pein bisa sedikit rileks karena perlahan-lahan bisa menjauh dari dua pemuda perwakilan Iwagakure.

"Jangan senang dulu, musuh utama kita belumlah keluar." Kata Menma dengan serius untuk memperingatkan situasi sebenarnya pada sang ketua.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Pein tidak percaya.

"Asal kau tahu semua petunjuk yang kusarankan semua itu bersumber dari partner Sasuke." Jawab Menma cepat. Menma menggeram rendah karena pikirannya buntu tidak bisa memperkirakan jalan pikiran Naruto.

Di dalam mobil Mitsubishi lancer evo IV Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum melihat jarak antara Suigetsu dan Pein mulai merengang. Pikirannya mulai ia fokuskan untuk menjalan rencana yang sudah ia susun sejak tadi. Melihat Naruto sedikit tersenyum simpul mendadak membuat Sasuke yang disampingnya menegang. Ia tahu sangat tahu kebiasaan baka Naruto jika sudah menunjukkan ekspresi itu. Sikap itu jelas pertanda Naruto sebentar lagi akan melakukan sesuatu.

Benar dugaan Sasuke. Sekarang dia melihat Naruto menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya untuk menempel Suigetsu dari luar dijalanan lurus. Suigetsu yang ikut terkejut reflek menaikkan laju mobilnya lagi untuk menjauh dari Naruto. Kedua mobil kini sudah beradu kecepatan bahkan posisi mobil Naruto sudah hampir sejajar dengan mobil Suigetsu.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Rengut Suigetsu kesal karena ia terus dikejar Naruto. Jugo yang berada disamping Suigetsu ikut terbelalak terkejut melihat pemuda dibelakangnya ini berani beradu kejar seperti ini disaat jalanan hampir memasuki tikungan.

"Sui, bahaya!" Pekik Jugo untuk memperingatkan Suigetsu yang tidak menurunkan kecepatannya ketika hampir memasuki tikungan tajam di depan.

"Gila apa yang kau lakukan!" Sasuke terbelalak ngeri melihat spidometer kecepatan yang dikebut Naruto saat hampir memasuki tikungan. Naruto dan Suigetsu sama-sama tidak ada yang tampak mau mengalah dengan tidak menurunkan kecepatan disaat hampir memasuki tikungan.

"Bagaimana bisa!" Teriak Suigetsu tidak terima begitu melihat mobil Mitsubishi lancer evo IV berhasil meluncur mendahuluinya tepat saat akan masuk tikungan.

Dengan kecepatan hampir 100 km/jam Naruto melesat untuk masuk tikungan, dengan tenangnya ia mengangkat pedal gas saat kecepatan tinggi dilanjutkan control stir tanpa kesalahan untuk membelok mulus melesat membuat jarak dengan mobil perwakilan Iwagakure.

Sasuke yang berada disamping Naruto masih terperangah ngeri melihat aksi pertama Naruto dalam sesi ini. "_Ia sekali beraksi memang tidak tanggung-tanggung!" _

Tidak hanya Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Jugo yang mengalami guncangan jiwa dengan aksi Naruto tapi Pein dan Menma juga sudah terkejut ketika tahu-tahu mobil berwarna dark blue sudah menempel ketat mereka.

"Sudah kuduga, mana mungkin dia hanya akan menonton." Gumam Menma begitu melihat mobil milik Sasuke sudah dibelakang mereka. Tidak berhenti disitu, iris onix Menma bahkan sudah terlihat gusar ketika melihat tanda-tanda akan ada aksi lanjutan sebentar lagi.

Setelah aksi Naruto, Sasuke sedikit merileksan posisi duduknya yang baru saja tegang akibat ulah satu sahabatnya. "Tak bisakah kau memberi peringatan sedikit saja! Kau mengemudi tidak sendirian!" hardik Sasuke tajam pada Naruto.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Naruto justru tertawa dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Gomen! Gomen! Jika tidak begitu kita akan susah lepas dari perwakilan Iwagakure!" Ujar Naruto renyah tanpa kehilangan fokusnya.

Perkataan dari Naruto itu baru membuat Sasuke tersadar jika jarak antara mobil Suigetsu dengan mereka cukup jauh. Tampaknya efek aksi dari Naruto tadi tidak hanya berbuntut pada penyalipan namun juga kerenggangan jarak akibat perbedaan efisiensi saat menikung. _"Hebat!_" Puji Sasuke dalam hati.

Sang raven akhirnya tidak banyak komentar lagi ketika melihat Naruto mulai merapatkan jarak untuk menyalip dari luar seperti kebiasaanya.

Menma menangkap cepat tindakan Naruto. Baru saja ia mau memberi komando Pein, tapi sang ketua rupanya juga sudah bergerak cepat dengan menutup celah pergerakan Naruto dengan melakukan sliding sebelum memasuki tikungan. Melakukan Clutch Kick lebih awal akan lebih menguntungkan untuk situasi seperti ini.

"Kau jangan meremehkanku, aku bukan amatiran." Kata Ketua akatsuki itu sebelum ia diberi komando Menma. Pemuda jangkung itu terhenyak seraya memandangi ketuanya.

"Aku sekarang paham kenapa kau sedari tadi tegang begitu, pantas saja rupanya ini yang kau takutkan. Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan anak itu, tapi jika kau punya informasi lebih sebaiknya membantuku karena ini akan jadi pertandingan yang sulit." Ujar Pein tanpa kehilangan konsentrasinya pada stir kemudi yang masih ia kendalikan.

Clutch Kick/melakukan sliding sebelum tikungan memang efektif untuk memblok laju mobil dibelakang meski berakibat kecepatan ditikungan menurun namun setidaknya ia bisa menutup celah sang lawan untuk saat ini.

Dengan keterampilan yang dimiliki Pein mengefisiensikan kecepatan menikung bukanlah hal sulit baginya meskipun situasi tidak cukup mendukung. Hasilnya sekarang ia masih bisa lolos dari penyalipan Naruto.

Tidak sampai disitu belum juga Pein bisa sejenak rileks pemuda berpierching sudah dikejutkan dengan posisi mobil Mitsubishi lancer evo IV yang sudah bergerak untuk menyalip lagi.

"Sial, ternyata belum selesai!" Ketegangan mulai menjalar kembali dalam tubuh Pein.

Kegagalannya menyalip Pein tidak membuat Naruto kesal namun justru membuatnya lebih semangat lagi. Dengan sadarnya ia melakukan penghimpitan yang jarang dilakukan seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan melihat Naruto sudah memacu kecepatannya untuk mendahului Pein. Naruto menunggu momen favoritnya yaitu memanfaatkan tikungan untuk menyalip.

"Diam saja dan perhatikan!" Ujar Naruto pendek sambil memutar setir ke arah luar tikungan. Dengan cekatan ia melanjutkan aksinya dengan memutar balik setir secara cepat untuk menggeser bagian mobil belakang. Momen itu berlangsung sangat cepat dan baru berakhir ketika sang Pangeran Night tersadar jika mobil mereka menyalip mulus tanpa kesulitan berarti. Sasuke masih tidak percaya Naruto senekat itu sampai menggunakan Scandinavian Flick disituasi yang sempit ini.

Pein membelalak tak percaya dia begitu mudahnya dilewati oleh pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Hanya dengan beberapa kali percobaan ia bisa langsung melewatinya begitu mudah. Ini tentunya menjadi pukulan telak baginya yang notabene pemegang peringkat satu.

"Wow, tumben senekat itu!" Celetuk Menma yang entah kenapa berubah rileks setelah dilewati sepupunya. "_Pein Nii-san gak papa deh kalah, lumayan contekan baru! Ho ho ho masa jayamu sepertinya sudah habis Nii-san!" _Pikiran Menma sudah berubah nista. Baginya jika situasi sudah seperti ini akan sulit menang mengingat sepupu pirangnya ini juga memilki skill mumpuni untuk mempertahankan posisi terlebih lagi dia sudah satu langkah lebih maju karena mengenal medan dengan baik. Menma pasrah.

**2 Tahun Kemudian **

Disebuah rumah kontrakan tampak satu dari tiga mahasiswa kedokteran semester satu yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya untuk dimasukan ke koper. Ini adalah momen yang paling ditunggu setiap mahasiswa apalagi kalau bukan libur akhir semester. Tentunya ini juga jadi hal yang paling ditunggu untuk pemuda bersurai pirang yang makin hari makin tampan saja. Pemuda ini sekarang tampak sedikit lebih tinggi dari dua tahun lalu, rambut pirangnya juga sedikit lebih panjang yang membuatnya nampak makin mirip dengan sang Tou-san. Satu lagi jangan lupakan senyum hangatnya yang bikin teman-teman ceweknya meleleh. Dikampusnya Naruto Namikaze sudah sangat terkenal akan ketampanan, kalemannya dan kepintarannya sampai-sampai ia menggondol predikit Pangeran Kampus loh.

Tunggu sejak kapan pirang favorite kita jadi seperfek ini, perubahan ini terjadi sejak awal masuk kelas tiga, Naruto memang jadi anak rajin belajar. Tentunya teman-temannya sudah tahu apa cita-cita Naruto yaitu menjadi seorang dokter. Dengan ketekunannya akhirnya ia bisa masuk Jurusan Kedokteran di Universitas Sunagakure yang notabene Jurusan Kedokteran di Suna merupakan yang paling favorit.

"Ya ampun Naruto, apa kau serius mau pulang sore ini?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut coklat iris mata senada dengan rambutnya. Sora teman satu kontrakan dengan Naruto itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala terhadap sifat sahabatnya yang punya home sindrom.

"Sudahlah, kerjaannya Naruto kan memang sabtu-minggu pulang Konoha, pulang kuliah belajar. Bagi Naruto rumah itu adalah refresing!" Cibir pemuda berambut hitam panjang berkuncir yang juga seumuran dengan Naruto.

"Sret!"

"Berisik!" Omel Naruto pada Sora dan Hidate begitu ia selesai mengemas semua barangnya pertanda siap untuk liburan panjang. Naruto sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk pulang dan memperlihatkan hasil nilainya cumloude pada orang tuanya. Sebenarnya masa liburan mereka sudah dimulai seminggu lalu, tapi Naruto dan mahasiswa yang lain masih bertahan di Suna sampai nilai keluar. Jujur ia tidak tahan jika hanya menunggu dirumah. Alasan lain ingin cepat pulang tentunya ia juga sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan kekasihnya Hinata dan bertemu teman-temannya yang masih getol aja dengan dunia drifting.

Ada satu momen lagi yang ditunggu Naruto yaitu event "Speed Level" tahun ini. Akhirnya setelah tertunda dua tahun dia bisa ikut juga meski statusnya masih sama seperti dua tahun lalu.

"Kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Naruto heran pada kedua teman satu kontrakannya itu. Kedua pemuda itu masih santai dengan duduk dikursi tengah sambil ngemil memandangi tv.

"Tidak, ada acara di ground Suna." Ujar Sora tanpa memandangi Naruto. Di tempat manapun Naruto seperti ditakdirkan bertemu dengan orang-orang penggila drifting. Sora dan Hidate adalah anggota dari klub Scorpio yang anggotanya adalah para mahasiswa Universitas Sunagakure.

"Hah kalian ini, acara apa sih sampai kalian gak pulang!" Celetuk Naruto. Kini tubuhnya sudah ia hempaskan pada kursi sambil menyerobot cemilan Hidate. Naruto tahu Hidate dan Sora adalah maniak layaknya teman-temannya di Konoha tapi selama di Suna jujur ia tidak pernah menyambangi ground Suna yang jadi tempat favorite drifting di Sunagakure. Waktu Naruto habis untuk belajar, hari libur ia lebih memilih pulang ke Konoha daripada mengahabiskan waktu di Suna.

"Yang jelas itu penting bagi perkembangan kami!" Timpal Sora cuek.

Naruto mengunyah cemilannya. "Sepenting apa?"tanyanya polos.

"Hah kujelaskan juga percuma karena kau tidak akan tahu." Cibir Hidate pada Naruto yang tumben tidak pegang buku saat santai. Jelas mereka meragukan Pangeran kampus yang terkenal dengan cap anak baik akan mau mengenal dunia mereka.

"Paling juga soal klub balap lagi!" dengus Naruto kesal karena teman-temannya sama sekali tidak mau menjelaskan.

"Nah itu sudah tahu, nggak usah ngambek gitu. Cuma sesi kumpul penjajakan klub baru dan klub lama pra event!" Sora akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto begitu melihat sahabatnya ini mulai ngambek.

"Berarti akan ada beberapa klub luar dong!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada tertarik.

"Tentu, namanya aja kumpul penjajakan!" Jawab Hidate asal.

"Berarti ada klub dari Konoha, Usuzhio, Iwagakure dan yang lain. Boleh aku ikut?" Mendengar lontaran kalimat dari Naruto membuat Hidate dan Sora tersedak berbarengan. Hallo apa otak Naruto sedang konslet?

"Kau serius?" Tanya Sora tidak percaya memandang Naruto.

Mata Naruto menyorotkan kebingungan. "Kenapa, tidak boleh ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang berubah sedih.

"Bukan begitu,boleh saja sih. Ya sudah nanti malam kau ikut kami." Hidate masih tidak percaya Naruto akan ikut bersama mereka. "_Apa reaksinya teman-temannya lihat Pangeran kampus di Ground Suna?"_ Hidate masih membayangkan seorang Naruto keluar malam di tempat drifting. Ini kejadian langka tentunya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari kedua rekannya lalu membuka handfonenya untuk mengirim pesan pada orang tuanya. "_Awas saja kalian nanti, kenapa tidak ada yang bilang akan ada event di Suna."_ Pikir Naruto kesal pada teman-temannya. Pemuda pirang ini merasa diabaikan.

.

.

Suasana akhir bulan Desember memang jadi suasana yang selalu dingin. Naruto baru saja memarkirkan mobil Corolla Axio berwarna biru laut tepat dibelakang mobil Sora dan Hidate. Karena cuaca cukup dingin ia mengenakan jaket putih miliknya. Ia segera turun dari mobil, disana ia melihat pemandangan khas dari perkumpulan klub mobil. Padahal baru dua minggu ia tidak bertemu kawan-kawannya namun itu seperti waktu yang lama baginya.

Naruto sedikit mengangkat alis karena melihat pandangan heran dari beberapa wajah familiar namun tidak dikenalnya. Jelas beberapa mahasiswa Sunagakure terkejut untuk pertama kalinya melihat Namikaze Naruto si anak baik disana.

"Naruto-kun?" Sapa seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat madu. Wajahnya oval dengan kulit putih disertai bibirnya merah marun serta tubuhnya yang langsing menjadi daya tarik sendiri untuk gadis ini. Tapi jangan salah meski cantik ia juga terkenal akan ketomboinnya karena ia salah satu anggota Scorpio. Benar-benar mengingatkannya dengan Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

Naruto tersenyum ramah untuk membalas sapaan itu. "Matsuri, aku tidak menyangka kau disini?"

"Justru aku yang tidak menyangka kau disini, Naruto-kun." Ujarnya lembut.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku juga punya urusan, he he he."

"Masa sih?" Tanya Matsuri centil. Kalau berhadapan dengan Naruto yang sekarang memang jarang ada wanita yang tahan imannya untuk tidak menggoda pemuda tampan satu ini.

Hidate merangkul Naruto. "Dia sudah punya urusan sendiri, memangnya kalian para wanita punya niatan tambahan untuk cuci mata!" Tuding Hidate pada Matsuri sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Huh bilang saja iri selain mereka tampan mereka juga hebat tau, tidak sepertimu!" Kata Matsuri diakhiri juluran lidah seperti anak kecil.

"Hah teruslah bermimpi Menma mau menyapamu, girls!" Sora sudah ikut-ikutan saja mengejek obsesi para gadis. Sora memang akhir-akhir ini jadi enek jika mendengar pembicaraan terus-terusan anak perempuan di klubnya yang tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan cowok-cowok tampan dan berbakat dari klub lain.

"Cih kaya Hinata mau menyapamu saja!" balas Matsuri kesal.

Kalau yang ini Naruto jelas langsung bereaksi mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut-sebut. "Siapa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Matsuri menyeringai seraya menepuk Naruto. "Itu idolanya Sora, dari klub Black Roses." Mata blue safir Naruto langsung menatap Sora yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Huh, daripada kau apaan tuh Menma, Menma, Menma mulu!" ketus Sora. Nah untuk yang satu ini jelas sukses ingin membuat Naruto tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Ia tidak menyangka ada yang berminat pada makhluk saklek macam dia.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan salah tangannya untuk menahan tawa. "Beneran kamu ngefans sama Menma?" tanyanya sambil menahan tawa. Ketiga pasang mata menatap Naruto horror kelakuan pemuda bersuari pirang yang tahu-tahu tertawa sendiri.

"Ada yang lucu?" Matsuri merasa terhina dengan kelakuan Naruto. Paras cantiknya sudah diubahnya menjadi tampilan marah. Melihat reaksi Matsuri yang tidak enak dia langsung minta maaf.

"Gomen, gomen aku tidak bermaksud."Ujarnya sebelum Matsuri tambah marah. Kalau situasi begini tiba-tiba saja otaknya ada niatan jahil untuk kejutan sang sepupu. Ia membuka dompetnya dan mengambil foto simpanan yang ekslusif jadi simpanan miliknya selama dua tahun ini.

"Matsuri, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" Tangan Naruto sudah membawa lembaran foto yukuran 4x6 yang masih utuh belum terpotong lalu diberikannya pada Matsuri.

Reflek mereka bertiga melihat foto gadis manis berpakaian jadul dengan rambut dikepang dua di dalam setiap lembaran. "Tolong nanti kalau bertemu Menma kau minta tanda tangan ya difoto itu!" Ujarnya penuh misteri.

"Tapi ini foto siapa?" Hidate masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto.

"Sudah nanti juga tahu!" Naruto kembali menunjukkan senyumnya yang mencurigakan.

Hidate, Sora, Matsuri hanya mengangguk saja meskipun tidak tahu arti kelakuan Naruto.

"Kami mau kesana, mau ikut?" Tawar Hidate pada Naruto sambil menunjuk gerombolan klub Scorpio yang ada di ujung barat.

"Ngg ,tidak!" Perhatian Naruto sudah tertuju pada gerombolan wajah-wajah familiar yang ia lihat di ujung selatan. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan hilang!" tambah Naruto ketus melihat ekspresi khawatir terpampang di wajah mereka.

Begitu Sora, Matsuri dan Hidate pergi, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan teman-temannya. Hinata menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui kehadiran sang blonde.

"Naruto-kun!" senyum manis Hinata langsung mengembang begitu melihat kekasih hatinya datang dihadapannya.

"Sesuai janji, aku datang Hinata-chan!"Naruto langsung mengelus-elus poni Hinata begitu disampingnya.

"Ya ampun baru datang, udah bermesraan. Gak tahu apa kakakmu itu jomblo." Celetuk suara yang amat dikenal Naruto. Menma sepupunya yang amat jahil yang ajaibnya dia sekarang pemegang peringkat satu selama dua tahun berturut sudah terduduk manis disamping Sai, Chouji, Shino dan Kiba.

"Apa luh orang nyasar, ngapain juga disini!" Komentar pedas langsung keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Haduh, kenapa kalau Menma dan Naruto bawaannya ribut mulu." Shikamaru sudah memijit keningnya pertanda pusing. Pertengkaran dua orang ini memang sering jadi warna lain jika berkumpul seperti ini.

"Biarkan saja, toh sama-sama keras kepala!" kata Gaara cuek. Ia tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua pemuda itu karena ia tengah asik memainkan game sepakbola versi teranyar dalam Handphonenya.

"Berisik!" Sela Sasuke tajam. Mahasiswa jurusan desain grafis berhasil menyela keributan. Naruto berpaling menghadapkan wajahnya pada kekasih Sakura.

"Kenapa kasih infonya telat Teme! Untung aku belum pulang ke Konoha." Ia jelas kesal kawan-kawannya kasih info telat soal hal ini. Untung saja ia tadi sempat ngobrol dengan Sora dan Hidate kalau tidak mungkin sore tadi ia sudah melesat pulang Konoha.

"Maaf kami sibuk koordinasi, Naruto." Suara halus Sakura memberi jawaban untuk sahabatnya ini. Penampilan Sakura yang sekarang sudah jauh beda dengan yang sekarang. Wajahnya makin cantik dengan rambut soft pinknya yang tergerai panjang. Benar-benar layaknya dewi dan Sasuke beruntung mendapatkannya.

Naruto bersedekap kesal. "Hah, bilang saja lupa."

Kiba mendecih pendek. "Sudah jangan ngambek, seperti anak kecil aja! Yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah disini." Naruto masih belum bisa terima alasan mereka terbukti dengan sorotan tajam masih mengarah pada mereka. Sebuah tepukan kecil dari Hinata berhasil mengalihkan perhatianya.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, ta-tapi kami memang akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk. Ka-kami tidak melupakan Naruto-kun!" cicit Hinata dengan nada gugup untuk menenangkan Naruto. Ajaib jika Hinata yang memberi penjelasan Naruto langsung menurut.

"Ya sudah tak apa!" Senyum charming Naruto mengembang seraya mengandeng mesra Hinata. Saat ini jelas sepasang kekasih ini memanfaatkan momen untuk saling melepas rindu. Sayangnya kemesraan mereka harus dirusak oleh seseorang.

"Ehm!" Potong Sasuke dengan suara batuk yang di buat-buat. "Apa kau mau datang kesini cuma untuk bermesraan?"

Naruto berpaling pada Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal. "Apa sih gak suka lihat orang seneng dikit!"

"Kalau mau pacaran sana di danau, tidak sopan bermesraan ditempat umum!" Ucap Sasuke untuk mengingatkan tujuan mereka disini.

Kekasih Hinata mengerling bosan. "Ya ya ya, badeway mana para senpai ( Kakashi, Sasori, Pein )?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus mempertanyakan keberadaan beberapa ketua yang sama sekali belum ia lihat batang hidungnya.

"Tuh disana lagi kumpul!" ujar Menma santai sembari memainkan kunci mobilnya. Wajahnya spontan berseri begitu memandangi Naruto.

"Tanding yuk! Lama nih gak duel sama adik kecil kesayanganku!" Ajaknya pada Naruto. Pemuda dengan peringkat satu ini agaknya rindu untuk bertanding dengan orang sekelas Naruto. Selain itu saat ini dia juga sedang dilanda bosan karena sedari tadi menunggu. Mungkin bertanding dengan Naruto bisa cukup membunuh moodnya yang lagi jelek.

Tawaran Menma cukup menarik perhatian Naruto, sejujurnya ini kesempatan juga untuk latihan pemanasan berhubung ia sudah tidak intens lagi melakukan drifting mengingat ia hanya bisa pulang ke Konoha hanya dua hari.

"Adakah yang bisa pinjami mobil lagi?" Tanya Naruto sambil cengar-cengir watados pada teman-temannya. Sampai sekarang Naruto memang belum memodifikasi mobilnya sehingga ia masih suka pinjam sana-sini untuk menghadapi lawan-lawan tertentu khususnya Menma.

Sebuah kunci mobil telah dilemparkan seseorang dan berhasil ditangkap sempurna oleh Naruto. "Dasar gak modal, aku heran kenapa kamu bisa menyaingi Menma." Rupa-rupanya pelaku pelemparan kunci tidak lain adalah Simurai Sai. Pria tampan playboy satu ini sudah terduduk santai di belakang Sasuke bersama Lee dan kawan-kawan.

"Thanx !" ujarnya berterimakasih.

Menma langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Nah ayo kita mulai!"

"Tunggu aku ikut! Enak saja kalian berdua meninggalkan kami!" Ujar Sasuke pada keduanya dengan serius.

"Aku ikut!" Gaara juga tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut dengan keinginan Sasuke dan Gaara yang juga tidak mau ketinggalan. "Apa ini tidak kebanyakan?" Tanya Naruto tidak yakin.

"Sudah ayo!" Menma tahu-tahu sudah menyeret Naruto ke tempat parkir mobil mereka.

Dengan bersiapnya ke empat mobil di area start tentu sangat menyedot banyak perhatian terlebih mereka mengenal betul siapa pemilik mobil-mobil ini. Di area tersebut telah ada Mitsubishi lancer evo IV berwarna dark blue milik Sasuke, Mazda RX7 berwarna merah gelap milik Gaara, subaru impreza WRX modif berwarna hitam dengan aksen api merah milik Menma, dan BMW M3 (E36) hitam milik Sai yang dipinjam Naruto.

Dalam sekejap mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian karena pertanda akan ada pertandingan diantara mereka. Siapa yang tidak tertarik jika pertandingan dilakukan oleh Menma pemegang peringkat satu, Sasuke peringkat tiga dan Gaara peringkat empat. Dibanding dengan perhatian yang mendadak terpusat pada mereka Naruto justru tampak gugup menunggu seseorang. Ia lebih memilih mengetuk-ketuk kap mobil Sai daripada menanggapi pandangan aneh yang banyak tertuju padanya.

"Awas saja jika Hidate atau Sora tidak kesini, bakal kupecat jadi teman!"umpatnya kesal. Melakukan pertandingan tanpa tahu medan bisa dikatakan ceroboh. Untuk itulah dia meminta bantuan dari salah satu sahabatnya menjadi navigator.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" Naruto langsung lega melihat batang hidung kedua temannya yang kini mendekat padanya. Begitu menerima pesan Naruto mereka langsung menhambur ke area start. Memang tadi mereka mendengar selentingan akan ada pertandingan yang dilakukan oleh Menma dan yang lain namun ia tidak menyangka sohib blondenya itu bisa terlibat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Kau tahu siapa mereka hah." Ucap Hidate marah, Hidate sudah salah paham mengenai bagaimana Naruto bisa terlibat.

Dibanding Hidate yang emosi Sora lebih bisa bereaksi bijak. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku butuh bantuan dari salah satu dari kalian untuk jadi navigatorku dalam pertandingan ini. Ayolah aku sama sekali tidak tahu jalanan ini!" rengek Naruto pada keduanya.

"Tunggu aku masih tidak paham." Jawab Sora gamang.

"Jiah sudah jelas aku akan bertanding dengan Menma, Sasuke, Gaara memangnya apalagi hah."Ucap Naruto ringan. "Sora kau jadi navigatorku oke! Aku janji deh akan mengenalkanmu pada Hinata!" Iming-iming Naruto pada Sora. Sahabatnya ini tampak menimang karena masih ragu.

"Memangnya kau kenal Hinata?" Tanya Hidate meragukan.

"Memangnya dihadapanmu ini siapa kalau bukan kekasihnya Hinata." Ujar Naruto bangga mengakui Hinata sebagai gadisnya.

"Sudah cepat masuk, atau kupecat kalian jadi temanku!" ancam Naruto pada Sora yang berlaku juga pada Hidate. Sora dengan terpaksa masuk kedalam mobil Sai.

Hidate yang tidak ikut selepas itu memilih mundur untuk berdiri di samping Matsuri dan yang lain.

"Tenang saja, Naruto dan temanmu akan baik-baik saja." Kata Seseorang disampingnya tiba-tiba. Reflek Matsuri, Hidate yang lain menoleh pada wajah-wajah yang sangat mereka tahu.

"Anda, Hatake Kakashi ketua Night." Ucap Matsuri sambil tertegun melihat pria tampan dan beberapa ketua lain sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Hah dasar anak muda, ditinggal sebentar saja sudah curi start." Pein ketua aktsuki turut mengkomentari kelakuan beberapa pemuda disana.

"Pantas saja ternyata ada Naruto disini." Sasori ketua The Sand angkat bicara.

"Cih, curang aku kan juga ingin ikut." Suigetsu tidak terima tidak dilibatkan dalam pertandingan ini.

"Sudahlah, berilah kesempatan yang muda juga." Jawab Kakashi dengan santai sembari memperhatikan baik-baik sesi start yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Maaf, tapi kenapa anda bisa kenal Naruto?" Tanya Matsuri malu-malu. Mengetahui fakta mereka mengenal Naruto tentu sangat membuat banyak pihak penasaran.

Kakashi tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan gadis disampingnya ini. "Sepertinya Naruto tidak pernah cerita ya kalau dia mengenal kami. Naruto bahkan sering bertanding dengan kami loh." Ujar Kakashi riang.

"Hah, sepertinya kalian juga belum tahu Naruto itu sama menyulitkannya dengan Menma. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya di event nanti." Kata Pein menambahkan dan membeberkan kemampuan Naruto.

Kakashi masih memasang wajah stoicnya melihat wajah-wajah terkejut teman-teman Naruto. "Sudahlah, mari kita tonton saja aksi mereka."

TAMAT

yusbean : Up Date! Terimakasih

Dobe Hilang : waa sepertinya senpai seneng banget Naru nyemplung. Wk wk wk. Terimakasih

Yuki No Fujisaki : Gak papa, Terimakasih udah riview.

Dayat bae : Akhirnya sudah up date, semoga menikmati. Terimakasih

Fujiwara Kazuya : UP Date! Terimakasih

kyoshika wikan : Aduh maaf ya, semoga berkenan di chapter ini. Iya nanti saya ubah. Terimakasih.

evie. : Terimakasih

NamikazeNoah : Terjawab di chapter ini. Kependekan ya? He he he otak AN gak nyampe bikin banyak-banyak. *alasan macam apa itu* Terimakasih

sunny : Eng endingnya jadinya seperti ini. Kalau gak puas injek aja authornya saya dukung. *Loh authornya kan saya* ,* Pundung mode on*. Terimakasih

Dark Nivarox : Semoga berkenan ya. Terimakasih

Abi putraramadhan : Terjawab di chapter ini. Terimakasih

andi w : UP date! Terimakasih

kaname : Terimakasih banyak.^_^

yusagie : Saya gak tahu ini chapter memuaskan atau tidak. Hikz. .hikz.. maafkan author jika tidak seperti yang diharapkan. AN tomboy? Nggak juga, saya gak pecicilan dalam dunia sport dan apapun sebagainya. Tukang males! He he he. Terimakasih ya.

katana : haduh kecantol apa mas? *Ditabok* terimakasih sudah suka.

CindyAra : Terimakasih. Udah Update ^_^

namizuki naruto: Terimakasih.

Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi : Kuharap masnya gak nabok saya jika baca chapter ini. Hikz..hikz..hikz..ampun. Piss! Terimakasih udah riview.

AzuraCantlye : He he salah tulis. Piss! Terimakasih udah memperingatkan. ^_^

All Guest & Pembaca: Terimakasih banyak ^_^

About Chapter 15

Yeeeeeeeeeee! Sorak2! Lompat2! Bahagia Menyelesaikan cerita pertama yang dipublish asal. Akhirnya selesai juga setelah hampir tiga bulan yah meskipun endingnya menurut saya gak sesuai harapan bagaimana lagi AN mampunya segitu. Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak pada senpai semua yang mau baca apalagi memberi riview untuk cerita ini. Untuk yang terakhir tetap seperti biasa jika berkenan silahkan berikan kritik, saran, dan yang lain-lain. Eng kalau boleh dan tidak keberatan….mohon tinggalkan komentar untuk keseluruhan cerita ini sebagai kenang-kenangan*ditonyol readers*. Mohon maaf juga bila masih kesalahan utamanya tata bahasa yang masih aneh, berbelit-belit dll segala kesalahan lain. ^_^

Berminat memberi riview kenang-kenangan?

Terimakasih.


End file.
